


Weapon for Love and War

by theieroparade



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2019, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, F/M, Frerard, Kidnapping, Korse - Freeform, Love, MCR, Multi, Mutants, Rape, Torture, danger days, frank iero sister, frank iero's sister, kidnap, my chemical romance - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theieroparade/pseuds/theieroparade
Summary: When Amber is told of her special ability, she has to hide it and is told run as far away from BL/ind as possible. And with the help of her older brother Frank, she nearly escapes but one missed shot of a ray gun costs her 6 years of her life, kidnapped by BL/ind she believes she'll never see the outside world again.She begins to be known as the  The Weapon to the Killjoys (rebels) over the years, and the fantastic four (Party Poison, Jet Star, Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid) plan to bring The Weapon down before Korse, leader of BL/ind, can use it to officially take all of the land to himself and rule over the drugged citizens of America. But when they manage to catch The Weapon they realise what it is and more importantly who it is. *I do not own the Danger Days idea or any of the fantastic four. I do own the new made up characters and any new things added to the basic plot of Danger Days.Playlist for all the songs used in the book on spotify, called 'Book Playlist (WFLAW)'. (I do not own any of the songs mentioned/used in this book)





	1. Scream

Chapter 1:  
(Amber's POV)

There was just fog everywhere, it covered up the once busy streets of New York like thick snow. I couldn't see anything as I fanatically searched for my older brother and the only parent I had left. It was hopeless, nobody was around anymore and it was just me. As tears started to fall down my face, I felt truly lost and alone. I shouted and screamed for my family, "MUM!! MUM!! PLEASE!! FRANK?! FRANKIE!", but the lifeless streets gave no reply. At that moment out of nowhere someone ran past me and then disappeared back into the fog. And then another ran past, I tried to stop them to ask for help but at that moment millions more people came from nowhere and pushed past me, screaming in terror. This only scared me more, thankfully though with so many people running the mist finally starting to clear. As I tried to think on the spot vampire like beings emerged from the little fog left, gripping the weapon my brother had given me, I prepared for them to attack once again. Shaking a little as one of them made eye contact with me and gave me an evil smirk. A scream rose out my throat making the civilians around me stop and look at me, but only making the rest of what were being called Dracs or the soldiers of BL/ind stare at my shaking figure. Suddenly out of nowhere a figure emerged from the crowds and grabbed my hand, yelling at me to run. I did as the stranger ordered me and as we pushed through the once again running citizens I glanced at his face.

It was Frank.

I admired his face and dyed black hair, crying tears of joy as we made a sharp turn into an abandoned alleyway. Just as I was about to say something, he covered my mouth with his left hand as the other held a ray gun. It was identical to the one he had given me, green with random stickers plastered on. He held the gun up to his lips, as if it was a finger, signalling me to be quiet. I nodded and he removed his sweaty hand from my mouth, only to then push me against the alley wall and shield me from sight with his back. Just as I was about to complain the Dracs I saw before ran past, thankfully not giving a second look at the alleyway that concealed Frank and I. He looked into my hazel eyes with concern and then moved his head to look over his shoulder. As the noise of terrified screams and angry battle cries got quieter, Frank engulfed me in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Amber. I'm so sorry. Oh god! I'm so fucking glad to see you." I started crying onto his shoulder, muttering the odd it's not your fault and I'm so glad to see you too, I felt his silent tears drop onto my neck. The hug deepened and I just wanted to stay like that forever, never letting go. But as we started to hear the sounds of screams and ray guns reappear. Frank panicked and broke the hug, trying to hide the fact that he was scared shitless and had been crying. He once again took my hand in his and took me further into the dark alley, hoping we'd blend in with our black hair and dark clothing into the darkness at the back of the dead-end alley. Frank gripped my hand tight for reassurance as we both looked down the alley and to the slit of the main street that we could see. They were many lifeless bodies abandoned on the road, smoke rupturing from the deadly wounds they'd been given by the Dracs' ray guns. The different colour rays shot everywhere, not calming when it suddenly began to rain. Quickly small pools of rainwater formed on the uneven floor making a few people fall to the floor only to be murdered by a nearby Drac. Screams started to die down as the innocent people were shot down but there were still the faint yells from the few survivors. I wanted to help them but remembering what my father had told me of my blood made me think that if I came out of my hiding spot it would only make things worse for everyone. I started to shake more as my mind replayed my father's death.

We, me, Frank, Mum, and Dad, all sat on the sofa staring open-mouthed at the TV in front of us. The news had been paused on the screen but I could still hear the words of the newsreader, circling around my head. "Better Living Industries have taken most states only leaving Kentucky, Pennsylvania, New York and Connecticut unharmed by the industry. But the left over police are saying that the invading ranks of 'Dracs' on the move towards them. And it is predicted there shall be a strong and severe attack upon the city of New York. Civilians are being advised to stay below ground and to not try not to leave the area they are in when the attack begins or they will be killed." The broadcast had ended after that from my father pausing the TV. He and Mum had paled, the look of realisation plastered onto their faces.

"Amber," my father turned to me and stood up pulling me with him, saying that we needed to talk in private, in the kitchen.

My bare feet gracefully clattered onto the wooden floor of the kitchen, my father held me by the shoulders as his face filled up with guilt and sorrow. "I and your mother used to work with BL/ind," He blurted out his face dropping to face the floor. I stepped back in shock and mumbled "Your one of them?" Just as he was about to reply with an excuse, I interrupted him saying "Are you and Mum going to take me and Frankie to the factories?" My voice started to rise, "Are you going turn your only children into zombies by forcing us to eat those mind wiping pills? I can't believe you never told us! YOU TRAITORS! LIARS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US? YOU PIECE OF-" I was cut off by my father's large hand slapping over my mouth, as he looked over to see if Frank and Mum could hear but they had gone upstairs to grab some things. "Let me speak." He said harshly. "We would never do that Amber, we quit and ran away from the bastards. We did bad things back then but we realised our faults and ran away to protect you and your brother." He spoke softly, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. He rubbed my back and continued "Do you want me to tell you why we ran, honey?" I pulled out from the hug and gave a sharp nod. He sighed and pushed his hand through his dark brown hair, messing it up a bit. "What happened that was so drastic to turn you good?" I spat sarcastically, I couldn't trust anyone from BL/ind, not even my parents, they'd killed so many people just so the government would give in (which they still hadn't) to their demands to take the country and make it 'better'. "Right, look I've got to make this quick and if you don't want to die you aren't going to hate me and your mother after I've told you. Agreed?" I didn't want to agree, but I'd didn't want to die either, I also was intrigued to find out to make Mum and dad, supposedly, run away from BL/ind. I unhappy nodded my head. He huffed and began "After you were born from an accident pregnancy, BL/ind asked if they could give you this experimental injection that we were told to make you immune to all diseases. We obviously agreed and only a year later were we told the truth about the injection. It mutated your blood and made you into this being that was able to turn the Dracs into well Dracs. They took a lot of your blood and that's how they built up their ranks. But after we were told we attempted to try and run away with you but they managed to get a last sample of your blood, but it only turned people into Dracs and not whatever they were meant to be. You apparently weren't mature yet and your blood would only work when you were, but we escaped and moved here. We haven't heard from them until this week. I'm so sorry, Amber." I was just taken back, I nearly fell over. My head was spinning with different thoughts, was he telling the truth? Could I trust his words? Was I the cause of these attacks? Were they looking for me? Could I trust my parents not to hand me over? A hand that gripped my shoulder broke away my thoughts; I looked up to see my dad looking at me with tears streaming down his reddened cheeks.

Out of nowhere the back door, directing behind my dad, opened revealing Korse, leader of BL/ind. He held out a white ray gun as I yelled at my dad. I was too late though just as my dad turned round he was shot and fell down onto the wooden floor with a thud. I screamed, all the memories of my dad flooding into my mind making me dizzy. Everything became blurry and I barely managed to stand on my own two feet. Looking at my dad's dead body was like looking into hell itself, I loved him so much. I didn't care if he was working or had worked for BL/ind; I loved him and couldn't believe I'd just watch him be murdered. I started shaking uncontrollably thinking about how I had treated him just before he'd died. This was my fault as well, I had brought them here and they were looking for me.

Remembering where I was, I managed to remove my gaze from the lifeless body on the floor and to the murderer that stood before me. He had a devilish grin on his face as he recognised me. He started walking over to me the smirk not fading from his face as I screamed. As he started to come within a meter of me I started to quickly back up, my pleads for help not faltering as I did. Suddenly my back came into contact with the cold white wall. As I made eye contact with the murderous being striding towards me, I heard quick footsteps running down the stairs. I sighed and panicked a little less turning my head towards the entrance to the kitchen. Only to get a growl from my 'friend' in front of me. My body went into a state of shock again, just as his pale hand gripped my long black hair. Dragging me towards the door where his soldiers waited. I started to struggle and scream as I was hair felt as if it was being pulled out; I turned around to see my Mum and Frank run in with ray guns. They shot down most of the Dracs waiting by the door and one of them even managed to shoot Korse's hand, a bit of a miss from a lethal shot but at least I was free. I ran over to my family and Frank slipped a spare green gun into my hand and told me to run. So I did. That happened about half an hour ago.

Waking me out of my daze, Frank pushed me behind him holding his ray gun up to a Drac that had entered the alleyway. He turned it off safety and shot. The flash of green shot through the air making no sound, I would say it was beautiful but this thing was lethal and about to kill. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the result of a ray gun again, even if this time it was killing a Drac and not my dad. Waiting for the sound of a body slamming onto the floor, I put my hands over my eyes, but the sound never came. He'd missed. I opened my eyes just in time to see Frank being pushed to the side, smashing his head into the wall; he landed in an awkward sort of crouching position. He was knocked out and now had blood gushing from a wound in his head, it dribbled down his face and arm, leaving a red mark down the skin. I screamed as the Drac grabbed my arms hauling me over to the main street where a stainless white van with the better-living logo on, now stood. I struggled trying to get back to Frank; I yelled his name countless times. Tears pooled over and danced their way down my cheeks when he didn't respond and just sat there losing too much blood. I struggled as much as possible and the last thing I saw was a fist coming straight for my face before everything faded away and went black.

\--------------------------------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT : Heroes By All Time Low

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImmPa5Qve78


	2. Over

Chapter 2:  
(Fun Ghoul/Frank's POV)

I had been awake for a while, but remembering what day it was, I refused to open my eyes. There was a glow of red that played on my eyelids, informing me that we were still in the middle of the desert with the sun blazing down on us 24/7. Personally I hated living in the desert, we all did, but when you were a rebel outcast, where else did you live? I mean living in the desert was better than it would have been before everything had happened, ever since more than half the country had been taken by BL/ind, the Killjoys all lived in the desert. This meant that now there were a lot more buildings, pubs and markets here now than the desert would have had before, which was none. But after 6 years of living in the same abandoned warehouse, meant that you got used to the quietness of everything. But lately the killjoy numbers had been lowering, due to the Drac numbers multiplying and getting stronger. Plus the little buggers had gotten their hands on some new, extra powerful ray guns, we, the fantastic four, still had the guns that were our first. I smiled (my eyes still closed), at the thought of my green ray gun and how it had matched Amber's. I had been given the guns earlier that day the first time my mother had heard about the rumour of the Dracs invading, I had decorated them so they looked the same and so that we could be partners in crime. I sighed at the thoughts of that day, opening my eyes open before I got too lost with my memories and started to cry.

As I opened my eyes, I sat up weakly, soon shutting my eyes again due to the sun glaring in my smashed window. I groaned not wanting to get up, I just, just for today, wanted a break to roll in my sorrows and not come face to face with death. It was the anniversary of the final invasion of New York, the day Amber was killed. The killjoys that were left (around 1000) were planning on having a big party and celebrating that they had survived this long. But I would not be celebrating tonight; I would be visiting the 'graveyard' and paying my respects to the ones I loved. I did not want to be alive, I should have died in that alley way like I deserved to. I wish Amber was here, alive, instead of me. Unfortunately for some, fortunately for others, because I was a 'role model' now to the other killjoys I couldn't just kill myself and leave them alone. Ever since I had become part of the fantastic four, with Party, Kobra and Jet, I finally felt like I had a purpose and felt at least a little bit important. I think they felt the same as me as well, Kobra and Party had lost their parents and Jet had lost his dad, but I felt, even though it may be selfish, that they had no idea what it was like to have lost all your family, I had lost my dad, my mum and my sister never mind all in the same day, all in the same hour. They all had someone, Party and Kobra had each other and Jet had his mum. Slowly though I was getting used to my new family that was the killjoys. I don't think I would have lived this long without the guys and of course Jet's mum, Lola.

Waking me out of my thoughts was a strong knock on my door. I yawned and sleepily called "Wait a second." I grabbed a random T shirt that was sprawled on the floor and walked over to the door with my pyjama bottoms on. I opened the door to reveal a smiling Party. He was fully clothed, leather jacket, ray gun strap and all, his red hair looking extremely bright it the cast of sunlight that was coming from my window. I groaned miserably and went to shut the door, only to have it stopped by a booted foot. I reopened the door and grumpily asked "What?" His smile faded a bit, as he replied mumbling. "Well somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed, this morning." I just rolled my eyes in response, waiting for an answer. "I was just gonna ask if you want to come and see Dr D with me, he's got a new mission for us and you-" he said poking me in the chest "-need to get out at some point today." I moaned louder, thinking that I did not want to go and get another mission that we would probably have to do later today, anyway. But Party did have a good point, if I did need to keep myself occupied today; it was not a good day to leave me alone with my thoughts. So I groggily nodded my head, as I slammed the door in Party's face. I went over to the pile of clothes that was my wardrobe, picking up some black jeans and my favourite leather jacket, deciding to keep the t shirt I had on, on. I threw my clothes onto my bed, just quickly combing my black hair before getting dressed.

 

I got changed quickly and made my way to the main room, which doubled as our living room, kitchen and dining room; our bedrooms were the old offices and staff rooms. I walked into the room to find Jet and Party slouching on the couch, eating the power pup. They turned towards me and I smiled weakly back, grabbing a power pup from the side for myself and sitting myself awkwardly in between them. "Sleeping beauty finally woke up." Party stated annoyingly. "Says you, yesterday you nearly missed a raid because you were still sleeping at 2 in the afternoon." I replied nearly finishing the small tin of power pup. He groaned "In my defence, I had had a hangover." Jet laughed remembering the events of the 'party' we had had the other evening. "We all did." I smiled in response, getting up and attempting to throw my empty can in the barrel that was our bin. I failed and accidentally threw it at Kobra who had just come in the room. I laughed and yelled "Sorry dude." He shook his head smiling and threw it back at me. I could hear the guys behind me on the couch, wetting themselves laughing at my failure. I shook my head at them, Kobra going to sit down with the vibrating Party and Jet. "You're not gonna be mad at me all day are you?" Party asked, finally calming down and pulling an innocent face. "Maybe." I said winking as I made my way outside, to the trans am.

I walked round to the other side of the warehouse, where the trans am was parked, brushing my hand along the metal building as I went. The material was hot against my hand, conducting the sun's rays. It was bumpy too, so as moved my hand across its surface it made a thump as it went into the dips. I looked from the wall down to my feet, which I noticed had no boots on and just my odd pink and green stripped socks. I huffed and mentally noted to get the spare ones out the boot of the trans am later. The sand and some rocks had managed to attach themselves to my socks making it uncomfortable to walk, but I enjoyed the odd feeling of the hot ground on my feet.

Reaching the trans am, I leaned against the bonnet so I could wipe of the gravel that had struck itself to my socks. I got back up again and stroked the car as if it were my pet. Before I charged it up, I admired the designs on it and how they had built up over the years, but the spider on the front never fading. I smiled at the memories of drawing that spider on and how I had been the only one that was against having a spider as, after 5 as the picture, even though I had grown to accept it over the years, as I needed to do with the deaths of my family, I mean it had been 6 years mum and dad wouldn't want me still mourning. Neither would Amber. I huffed at the memory again and my complete and utter failure. In attempt to distract myself from my thoughts, I went round to the back of the car to get the massive plug used to charge the vehicle. I pulled it out viciously and dragged the plug and lead over to the socket on the side of the warehouse. Plugging it in and turning it on, I slid down to a couching position waiting for the car to be fully charged. I sighed and brushed my long hair out of my eyes, accidentally catching the scar that was on my head. My hand hovered over it for a while, remembering how I had gained it, but then quickly covered it with my hair and occupying myself with brushing more sand off my socks, as I waited for the car to be fully charged, which should have been in the next 10 minutes.

To be honest, I had nearly fallen asleep there and then because of how late I must have gotten to sleep last night. But the bleeping of the car, made me jump and then I was definitely awake. I groggily got up, wiping the clinging sand off my pants, and walking over to the surprisingly still working socket and turned it off, pulling out the plug. The plug, being difficult, refused to come out. I groaned and pulled harder only resulting in me falling over when the plug sprung out. Deciding I couldn't be bothered to get up, I just lay there with the plug in one hand, looking up at the never-ending blue sky. Getting lost in my thoughts again I thought about how crazy it was that the stars were still up there, but just hiding, refusing to been seen. The blazing sun's rays blocking out their lights, rendering them powerless until night fell, then they could shine as brightly as the sun if they intended to. The stars started to rattle an old memory of one night around 8 years ago, when I was lying on the roof of my old apartment building with Amber. We lay there in the middle of the night pointing out shapes in the stars to each other; we would have competitions which she would always win. But as the hours dragged on and we both grew tried, resulting in the subject of our chat getting deeper and deeper. It was then that she told me about her friend Kimberly, who had gone missing. She told me that Kimberly had not actually gone missing but that she had jumped off a bridge. She cried and told me not to tell anyone because the last thing Amber had said to Kimberly had been that she would never tell anyone about where she was going. She also told me about how she believed that Kimberly had just simply moved from humanity and to the stars and how she believed that once people died that they turned into stars so that they could look over their loved ones for entirety. I hoped that she had moved on up to the stars with Kimberly, Mum and Dad looking over the world together and waiting for me. I would go to them as soon as my duty in this war was over, I promised.

Waking me, once again from my thoughts was Party. He kicked me in the side, telling me to stop daydreaming and to get into the car. I groaned hold my mildly injured side, tying the plug back up at the back of the trans am and jumping into the passenger side. "That hurt you know." I said as Party started the vehicle and drove out onto the road. "Well maybe it would hurt less if you were more awake. Seriously you're a bit dozy today, what time you go to bed last night?" He said keeping his eyes on the seemingly never ending road ahead. "Awww, that's sweet you actually do care about me." He groaned and punched me in the arm, with the arm that wasn't driving.

"No I just don't want to have to save your ass again if we have to do a mission today." He spoke with a small smile playing on his lips. I smiled, putting my still bootless feet up on the dashboard and replied "Don't worry; I think I'll be too busy saving your ass anyway." He shook his head, moving some of his red hair into his face. "You wish Ghoul."

We finally arrived at Dr D's radio station after around half an hour of driving. It was painful having to go on a long car journey without music to listen to but I hadn't seen a Misfits CD is 6 years, so that wasn't happening any time soon. We got out the car, slamming the doors behind us. Party went round to the front of the car heading for the entrance of the station while I went and grabbed the spare boots from the boot. I quickly pulled them on, hopping as I tried to catch up with Party, who was nearing the hidden entrance, behind a wooden 'wall' of graffiti. He held up the flap that revealed the secret entrance, waiting for me and laughing slightly at my hopping as I struggled to put my boots on. I finally got my boots on and shook my head at him as I walked into the radio station. Party followed behind me, letting the flap shut on its own, making a loud bang as it fell into place, alerting people we had arrived.

A bearded man sat in front of us in a hipster wheelchair. He had sunglasses on and was wearing a bandana and a leather overcoat. I have to admit, even though the guy is in a wheelchair he still manages to look pretty fucking intimidating. "Thank you for coming boys." He said in his droning radio presenter voice. Knowing our place we both nodded simultaneously, sitting down in 2 chairs that were placed near the entrance. "No problem." Party said with the highest respect, if you got on the bad side of this guy you would be dead within a day. "Well I've called you here, on the matter of a pretty important mission that only your group of four are skilled enough to take on." He started to explain. "I am pretty sure you will have heard about the rumour of the Dracs having gotten their hands on some powerful rare weapon." Party nodded and said "Yeah, people are calling it the Weapon. It's being said that they are gonna use it to bring down all the killjoys for good." Party did most of the talking at these meetings, seeing as he was the leader of our group. "Correct. I can tell you that these rumours are true and that I want you four to take down the Weapon before we're too late and the Dracs have already put it into use." I placed two and two together and realised that getting this weapon meant going into the BL/ind main headquarters themselves. "Excuse me but would that include us having to go into the main headquarters, where Korse is?" I asked nervously, nobody had gone into the main headquarters before. He simply nodded and said "Yes," in a duh tone. I couldn't believe this; we were going to just waltz into the most secure building in the country and are expected to come back out alive, as well as stealing something from them as well. Dr D had gone insane.

\------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT : Just One Yesterday By Fall Out Boy

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZwaFCYO2R8


	3. Burn

Amber's POV

I felt my eyes start to droop as the creature before me began to finish its feeding. Its teeth would leave another scar upon my arms, just like all the others had. I felt the blood get sucked from my veins and into the bloodstream of the one that sat before me. My blood would spread through its body and mutate it to become stronger and more vampires like, leaving me forever weak and pale.

The creature before me finished, removing its filed teeth from my wrist. It smirked at me, as leftover blood oozed out of the puncher wounds, running over the sides dripping onto the already blood stained blue carpet. I winced at the sudden pain that struck me as the Drac roughly licked the remaining blood from my cuts. It looked up at my face, its expression softening slightly as my pale eyelids fluttered closed. It stood up from its crouching position, knowing that it would not get much more out of me and patted my head, resulting in it lolling towards the blood stained floor. Whispering a quick "Thank you princess," it disappeared with superhuman speed, leaving me once again alone in my glass cell.

Looking round, I tried to keep myself awake by; again, counting the blood stains splatted on the transparent walls. Last time I counted there were 26, but there was an extra one this time due to the little situation earlier. A new Drac recruit had come in early in the morning for its first feeding and well, it went a bit crazy, nearing ripping my arm off. That had hurt like hell. Remembering the events, I took a quick glance at the injured arm and saw that the blood had started to crust over the large bite. I knew it needed stiches but there was no way that Korse or The Woman were gonna give me stiches and besides I had had worse. Those worse ones had been given by Korse himself, but to be honest I hadn't been surprised at his violence. Wincing as my thoughts of that night started to blur as I attempted to get up. I placed my hands on the two sides that met to make the corner that I was sitting in. Unfortunately pulling myself up caused my large bite cut to slit open and pore out more blood. I ignored the stabbing pain that went through my arm and made my way the front of the glass cube I was locked in, where a small glass of water had been placed. My steps toward the water were shaky and weak but at least I was able to move, right? I had gotten used to the effects left after a feeding over the 6 years I had been here. Then it struck me, today was the 6th anniversary. I groaned at the thoughts of what 'special' plans The Woman and Korse would have come up with this year. Sliding down against the glass wall next to the water, I took it with a shaking hand, resulting in most of it joining the blood on the floor. Groaning more, I tried to calm my body down and slowly brought the glass to my chapped lips.

After taking one large swig and finishing off the water, I felt my headache weaken slightly. I sighed happily and leaned back against the wall, closing my eyes and waiting for sleep to finally engulf me. And as commanded the dreamland consumed me, a slight smile appeared on my lips as I settled into the only place where I could be happy, but only for it to be ruined by returing nightmares soon after.

 

Frank POV

After my small outrage, Party had asked me to leave the room as him and Dr D worked something out. I had been waiting by the trans-am for about an hour now and had resulted to plaiting my greasy hair. I was so thankful that it had pasted midday because I would have not been able to survive standing out here alone in the sun's hottest state of the day. Getting more and more impatient I was about to walk back into the radio station, when suddenly Party stomped out. He pushed past me, knocking my shoulder as he went to the trans-am, he was in a mood. Shaking my head I got into the passenger car, I asked "So what happened?" He started the car and zoomed out onto the abandoned road, if there was a speed limit we'd so be in prison right now. "You just had to, didn't you? You just had to piss him off." Party said through clenched teeth, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. He was holding the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were paper white. "I can't help it. It's just what I do, it's a talent." I joked; trying to lighten the extremely awkward mood.

 

"It's not funny Ghoul, you've be banned from missions for 2 weeks."

"Oh." I simply said looking back out the window. "Well it's not that bad, I mean...you know...Party, I'm really sorry." He didn't respond, he simply kept staring out at the road as if I wasn't there at all. "Party." I repeated his name attempting to get his attention. "Party. Party, seriously cut it out. Look, I'm really sorry, but don't say you can't see my problems with this mission. Especially since you're gonna be a man down, now that I'm banned. Party." I was getting really irritated now. "Party." I almost yelled. Hating this, but knowing it would get his attention I took a deep breath and said firmly "Gerard." The car came to an abrupt stop sending me forward, good job I had worn a seatbelt otherwise I would have been through the windscreen right now. "Get out." He turned to me, his face full of annoyance and disappointment. "But Party, come on it was just a small-" I was cut off by Party's shout. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CAR!" I jumped back in my seat, surprised at his reaction, his overreaction. Not wanting him to get angrier though, I simply unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door, walking out into the abandoned desert. Oh well I guess I was walking. I slammed the car door just before Party drove off at a million miles an hour. Just before he disappeared out of sight, I yelled "ASSHOLE!" And I think he heard me as well, because as I looked at the car I swear I could see Party's middle finger sticking out of the open roof.

After about an hour of walking I had realised that my behaviour at the station had been a bit over the top, but so had Party's. But luckily for Party I was never one to hold a grudge so after about half an hour of walking I had decided to forgive him. I bet he wasn't going to talk to me for a while though. But what was even worse was that Dr D had decided to send them into the main BL/ind on their own, there was going to be around 1000 guards and then there was just 3 of them. I was going to go and help them whether I was allowed to or not, I would feel so bad if one of them had died when I could have been there to help. I didn't care if it got me banished or dead, I was going to help my friends, even if they could be complete and utter arseholes sometimes.

Breaking me from my realm of thoughts was a loud bang, along with an explosion coming from behind me. I was thrown forward onto my stomach, causing me to wind myself. As I tried to regain my breath, rocks and parts of the blown up building fell around me. After receiving a few scratches and finally getting my breath back, I bounced up on my feet and ran towards what was left of the blown up building. Grabbing my ray gun as I went, I got closer and started to see the Dracs that had caused the explosion. I let out a faint sigh as there were only 11; this was going to be a piece of cake. Sneaking up behind the Dracs, who had formed a small huddle, I shot two of them dead before they even knew I was there. But this did alert the other Dracs of my presence, but as another three of them brought up their ray guns to shoot me, I shot them right in the chests. "5 down, 6 to go." I mumbled, shooting another one, in the head this time. "Make that 5 to go." I have to admit that I was just starting to enjoy myself when the 5 left over Dracs ran off, faster than lightning. "Dickheads." I mumbled as I made my way towards the burning building; to look for survivors. Jumping over the knocked down wall, I entered what was left of the building. Realising I was in my favourite pub, I moaned "Damn those guys, they always get rid of the best pubs!" I walked farther into the building making sure that there wasn't anybody in here. To be honest it looked pretty empty, but it was hard to see much through the growing flames. I turned round to go back out the building but I was instead greeted with the spreading fire. As I accidentally walked into the flames, I caught some burn on my hands and legs; causing me to scream in pain and jump back. I was then thrown further into the burning building and received a burn on my back. It felt like my back was on fire and I knew that my favourite Jacket and the only misfits t-shirt I had left had been wrecked. Trying not to fall to my knees because of the spreading burning pain in my hands, back and legs, I just as I ran as fast as I could through countless flames to reach a burning door I had caught sight of. As I neared it I swear I could hear voices. Finally reaching the door, I, knowing it would be weak, threw my body into it and landed outside on my back. I groaned as the burn on my back got covered in sand, I rolled weakly over onto my front. Just as I was about to pass out, I saw very a very familiar pair of boots running towards me. Looking up I saw Kobra and Jet, I smiled slightly seeing Party running behind them. They reached me and before I could make my sarcastic comment I passed out.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT: Blood By My Chemical Romance

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wc8ztSy9iDo


	4. Walk

Amber's POV

I had finally escaped, I couldn't remember how but I had done it. I walked round the abandoned corridors of the BL/ind headquarters, as alarms sounded and red lights eliminated the hallways. Turning down the corridor that leads to the exit, I heard somebody scream from behind me. I span round and came face to face with Frank. He was leaning against the wall with blood seeping from his head, exactly the same as he had been on that day. As I ran towards him the corridor morphed into the alley way and my outfit changed from the short white dress I wore in the headquarters, to the one I had been wearing that day, but it was drenched in blood as was my hair. As I was about to reach Frank's motionless body, I seemed to turn the other way and started running away from him. Realising what I was doing I stopped in my tracks and turned back round. Feeling something be placed into my hand, I looked down and saw a blood soaked knife clenched in my hand. Dropping the knife and putting two together I realised what I had done, I walked slowly backwards as tears mixed with the blood dripping from my hair and ran down my scarred cheeks.

Suddenly Frank's body stood up and slowly waddled its way over to me. I screamed at the corpse and moved backwards quicker. Suddenly Frank started to run at me and jumped, pushing me down onto the floor just outside of the alley. I screamed as his head lolled in face, his mouth came down to my ear as he sat on me. He whispered-shouted "You might as well of killed me you mutant traitor!" As he moved his head back up and straddled me, I looked into his dilated eyes and screamed as his hair started to fall out. When he was fully bold he morphed into Korse. I screamed louder, feeling my heart rate race. He smiled that stupid smirk and brought his face to my neck.

I woke up with a start, a scream erupting from my throat. I sat up shaking uncontrollably, cutting off the scream and bringing up my bare legs up to my chest and savouring the little clothing I had. Processing that it was all just a dream, I rocked back and forth; attempting to calm myself down. Tears threated to slip over at the back of my eyes, but I didn't let them; I had cried too often in this place and I needed to show that I wasn't as weak as they thought. I hated the way they all pushed me around, but for the past year I had starting fighting back. I would back chat and attempt to escape, much like I had the first 2 years I had been here, but I gave up. I had only starting fighting back again because I had a dream one night that Frank and my parents were screaming at me to not give up and never give up. It had been the nicest dream I'd had in a while, so I listened and started to get on the Dracs nerves again. I was not going to be the limp doll being played with; I was going to get out of this hell.

Breaking me apart from my thoughts was the voice of the only man that still managed to scare me after these six years. "Hello beautiful." Jumping out of my crouching position I stood up and moved backwards; into the corner furthest away from Korse. "Leave me alone." I mumbled, still trying to stand my ground. He simply laughed and started towards me. "You know what today is?" I nodded in response. "The sixth anniversary so I've got something very special planned for tonight, my lil' mutant." Stiffening up slightly, fear rose up inside of me as my mind went over the horrible possibilities of his plans.

I gulped and turned away from him, trying to hide my fear. Getting annoyed at my attitude, Korse came straight up to me only leaving a centimetre between us. He moved his hand up to slap me, squinting my eyes shut I waited for the impact. As if on cue, an alarm went off causing Korse to groan and walk away. Opening my eyes with relief I looked around and over heard something from one of the Dracs that had come in the room with Korse, say that there had been a break in and something about the killjoys. I huffed and walked over to the locked entrance to my glass cell, looking out I could see Korse pacing up and down, his face was red with anger. He made eye contact with me and went over to the nearest Drac, yelling something in his face that I couldn't quite work out, and pointing at me viciously. But before I could do anything more, the door was open and Korse himself was dragging me behind him and into the corridors of the headquarters. I hadn't been out of that cell for about 6 months; it would have felt great to be out if Korse's fingernails weren't digging into my arm. And any trance of that feeling of relief of being out definitely disappeared when we turned the next corner and Korse held his ray gun to my head. He flicked it off safety and I closed my eyes awaiting my fate, as I did I heard a familiar voice scream, "NO!"

(Frank POV)

I sat up, having just woken up, with a pounding headache. "Fucking hell." I whispered, moving my hand to help support my throbbing head. But when my hand made contact with my head, I groaned more as a burning sensation began in my hand. Looking down at my hands I saw they were bandaged, as were my legs and feet. Remembering the events of yesterday I let myself fall back down onto my bed, this only caused a horrible burning sensation to begin on my back. I winced and sat back up. Looking out the window I realised that it was probably around mid-day and that I should go and see if the other guys are okay.

Swinging my bandaged feet over the side of the bed, I placed them lightly on the floor before pushing myself up. The pain wasn't as bad as I was expecting, but it still hurt. I guess I'll just have to deal with that. Waddling over to where my boots were, I looked around for my jacket; wanting to see if it was badly damaged. I grabbed my boots and sat back on my bed as I put them on cautiously. I rescanned the room and caught sight of what was left of my jacket. Having put my boots on I ran over to my jacket, which had been abandoned on the floor. Picking it up I pulled it out, only to come face to face with a massive hole; taking up most of the back of the jacket. "You're kidding me!" I yelled, followed by a groan. That was my favourite jacket! "I fucking hate fires." I said, throwing the remains of my jacket at the wall. I walked over to the little pile of clothes in the corner of my room and got a new t-shirt, it was just a plain black one. Whipping out of the one that I currently had on, which had small burn holes on the back of it and it had gone from being grey to black and falling apart. I put on the new top. Walking over to the door, I dusted off my sandy jeans and was thankful that these weren't as badly damaged. I flung the door open and nudged it shut with my foot. I walked down the corridor towards the main room, where I was guessing the guys would be.

Upon entering I saw all three guys stood round a table, that I was guessing had a map of a battle strategy on it. It was probably going to be planning for the mission to steal The Weapon from the main BL/ind headquarters. None of them had noticed my entrance to the room and were busy listening to Party going over their plan. I started walking over to them and as I did I sarcastically said "You know, I really wasn't a fan of that firework show before. Crappest one I've seen." Jet turned round to look at me with a massive smile on his face, Kobra followed his gaze and saw me and he sent a small smile. Jet walked over and said "How you feeling?" I smiled weakly walking over to Party, who had only just looked up at me with an unreadable expression on his face. "I'm okay, I guess. But my jacket isn't, I doubt that'll be fixable." Party giggled slightly at my comment, while marking out a few areas on the map of Battery City (which used to be New York), in red sharpie. Getting to a more serious point I asked the guys if they were alright and it turned out that none of them even went near the fire. "How did you know where the hell I was?" I asked pulling a chair up to the table and sitting on it. Kobra answered "Well, we didn't. Dr D had sent us a radio transmission saying that there had been a Drac attack at the pub and he wanted us to go and see what was going on. We went and found you passed out on the floor."

"Sounds about right to me." I said, swinging slightly on my chair. "So when are we attacking the main BL/ind headquarters?" I asked looking closer at the map. There was a blue line going round the different street and alleyways, heading straight for the main entrance of the headquarters. Parts of the streets where the blue line travelled through were coloured in in red; danger zones. "Tonight and you aren't coming." Party answered, looking at me sternly.

"Why not? I'll be fine to fight by tonight, the burns will have calmed down by then." I said, already knowing his answer. "Why not? Oh I don't know Ghoul; maybe it's the fact that Dr D banned you from missions for 2 weeks and specifically this mission." Party said rolling up the map and avoiding eye contact. "Yeah I know but I am not letting the 3 of you go into battle with the hundreds of Drac guards at the main headquarters, while I sit hear waiting to be told of your deaths. You'll stand no chance with just the 3 of you, but maybe 4 would at least be a little bit better." I had stood up now and was standing directly in front of Party with only centimetres separating us. Interrupting the awkwardness, Jet said "You know Party, he has got a point. With Kobra sneaking in the back to turn off security cameras and stuff there would only be 2 of us fighting, maybe an extra would help." I walked over to him and patted him on the back. "Thank you. Look, I just don't want to send my friends to their deaths without at least being able to help you live a few seconds more." Party simply huffed in response and mumbled a "Fine." Fist pumping the air, I walked over to him and gave him an awkward sideways hug. He simply smiled and patted my back. "You can let go now, Ghoul." I sighed sadly and let go and went back to my room to change my jeans.

Later on that night, we all gathered in the main room and went over the plan once more. "Right so we'll enter through the east tunnel taking out all the Dracs we see. Once we are in the city, we abandon the car in the nearest alley way and follow the path we have planned out to get to the main headquarters. We will enter the headquarters through the side entrance where hopefully there will be fewer guards; once again we aim to take down all the Dracs. While me, Ghoul and Jet distract the guards and take them down, Kobra will go through the entrance going to the control room right near the side entrance where we'll be fighting. He will disable all security alarms and defences. Hopefully having made our way through the guards, we will meet Kobra in the lobby of the building where we will then, as a group go to the room where the weapon is suspected to be kept. If it is not there we will check all the other rooms where it might be. When we find it we hand it to Ghoul to hold and we go out where we came in. We go to the trans-am and drive back here. You got it?" We all nodded in unison and went over to where we keep the weapons. I grabbed my green ray gun as well as my spare one and headed out to the already charged trans-am. We all got in the car with me and Kobra in the back, Party driving and Jet in the front with him. The engine started and we began our silent drive to our deaths.

 

When the tunnel came into sight, I said "It's been nice knowing you all. Good luck." They all nodded and I and Kobra brought the roof down, before standing up and shooting down the Dracs ahead with our two ray guns. As we drove straight through the barrier, I mumbled to myself "Well, here we go."

 

\--------------------------------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT: Drowning Deep in Doubt By As It Is

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k083gW3O8kk


	5. Down

Frank's POV

Finally coming out of the tunnel, we entered the city. It looked so different, it was a mess and the streets were empty. Most of the windows on the building had been smashed and there was litter flying around everywhere. As I looked at the streets I searched for any sign of life, but they was literary no one anywhere. Even as I looked into the windows of the buildings, there was nothing. I wondered where all the people were.

 

Breaking me apart from my thoughts was the abrupt stopping of the trans-am as we stopped in an alleyway. We all got out of the car, not saying a word to each other, as we followed Party out onto the street. Walking down, I noticed Kobra was tightly gripping his shoulder. Without saying a word I removed his hand from his shoulder and saw a burn scraping the edge of his shoulder. As I touched it lightly to see if it was still hot, Kobra let out a slight hiss. The burn wasn't too hot so I went over to Jet and asked for the first aid kit he brought. "Oh yeah sure man." He said handing me the kit as he looked ahead at Party who was quite far ahead of the three of us. I mumbled a small "Thanks." Before going back to Kobra and wrapping the bandage around his shoulder, while still walking. Once I was done, I patted it lightly making him wince in pain. I smiled slightly and informed him "That should keep it clean, for now." He nodded and stuttered a small thanks, before he walked ahead towards the moody Party. Sometimes Kobra acted so mature that I swear he could have been the older of the two brothers. Jet came over to me and said quietly "He's scared."

I nodded and replied. "He should be, this mission is a load of shit and you know it."

"Yeah, I don't really know what Dr D was thinking. He's either too confident in us or he's finally lost it."

I laughed at his comment and nodded my head. "But hey, we do what we must to survive." I said putting on a fake hero voice, causing Jet to erupt into a fit of giggles. I laughed with him but our fun was ruined when we caught up with Party who had stopped and was looking round the corner with his ray gun held out. Kobra shushed us and looked towards Party sending him a nod. Jet and I brought out our ray guns and turned them off safety, before looking round the corner and seeing the side entrance to the main headquarters. Taking a deep breath, we came back a bit and Party ordered "We'll go in in waves, me and Jet first then Ghoul and Kobra. OK?" We all nodded mumbling a few yeahs. Jet walked over to stand next to Party and just before they ran off to the entrance where about 14 Dracs were guarding, I shot them a small "See you on the other side." Party gave me a weak smile and turned, Jet following behind. I watched as the Dracs noticed their arrival and were shot down in their slow reactions. As they got closer the Dracs shots became more accurate and the 2 of them had to do a lot more dodging. A Drac came up to Jet, punching him in the face. Jet continued to then punch him in the stomach, sending him to the floor, before putting his ray gun to his head and shooting him dead. At the same time Party was surrounded by about 4 Dracs and was shooting them down one by one as they closed further in around him.

Distracting me was a worried Kobra behind me. Stuttering slightly he asked "When should w-we go?" I turned to look at him and gave him a weak smile, before turning back to the action and replying "When the reinforcements come. You know what you're doing?" He nodded and responded "Yeah, take down a few Dracs and when I see a clear path to get inside I take it and disable any activated security protocols."

"Good." I replied, watching as suddenly more Dracs emerged from the glass entrance doors. "Ok, let's go." And with that I ran forward with Kobra not far behind, into the mess of a battle.

As soon as I got into a part of the fight, Kobra disappeared from my sight as 3 Dracs came running towards me. "Hello boys. You fucking wrecked my jacket and you're gonna pay." I remarked as I shot two of them down, followed by me skidding between the remaining Dracs legs and shooting him in the crouch. "Bulls-eye." I said, standing up behind the Drac, who was squealing in pain, and pushed him over with my boot that kicked his back. Looking round; to see if I could help out any of the guys I saw a Drac raise his gun at Party, who had his back to the Drac as he strangled another one with his hands. Running quickly over to the scene I shoot the Drac aiming at Party in the head. He dropped down dead in sync with the one Party had been holding. I walked over to Party and commented "You owe me." He shook his head and patted my shoulder before running over to help Jet who had become surrounded by several Dracs. As he shot them down, I realised that they were the only ones left and looked round for Kobra as Jet and Party took them down. I saw him inside the building sneaking into a room, which I am guessing was the security control room. Sighing in relief as none of us had been killed yet I walked over to Jet and Party, who had finished with the remaining Dracs and were now surround by their smoking corpses. "You guys ok?" I asked.

"I'm not o-fucking-kay!" Jet moaned as he held his left eye, blood seeping through his fingers. Suddenly realising that Jet had been shot in the eye with a ray gun, I rapidly grabbed the first aid kit he had given me earlier and got out a long bandage. I removed his bloody hand from his face and saw the real damage. His eye was red and still smoking a bit, it was closed and the eyelashes had been singed off. Blood dripped from the centre of the wound, running down his face. I grimaced slightly as I gently wrapped the bandage round his head so that it covered only the injured eye. "Thanks man." He mumbled through his slight moans of pain. "No problem." I said turning to Party who had been watching with a groused out expression on his face. "You okay, Party?"

He nodded and said a quiet "Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at him and starting walking towards the glass doors. Hearing Party and Jet move behind me, I suddenly saw a lot of Dracs appear from a room to the side and stand in a line with their white ray guns out behind the doors; ready to attack. Me, Jet and Party stood in a line and started to shoot down the Dracs one by one, resulting in the glass smashing which triggered an alarm to go screeching on along with flashing red lights. I moaned but continued to shoot down the Dracs with Party and Jet before they could even shoot back. Once all the Dracs were lying on the floor, either unconscious or dead, the three of us moved through the glass doors and made our way to the lobby.

When we were in the lobby, we all took a break. Sitting down on the white sofas placed in the lobby, we waited for the next wave of Dracs to attack. As I put my spare ray gun away, keeping my main green one out but on safety; I caught my hand on the gun holder. Hissing in pain, I looked at my bandaged hand and saw that a bit of the bandage had been burnt off. Some bastard had shot me in the hand. "Fuck." I said quietly as I spread out my bandage so it covered the new burn as well as the rest of my already burnt hand.

When the alarms finally turned off, by Kobra I suspected, we all stood up. Looking at each other we moved our gazes to a set of double doors that lead to the centre of the building, where The Weapon was most likely to be. As we stood together waiting for Kobra to finally come out of the security room, I realised that we didn't even know what it was. I suspected that it would be some super ray gun, or maybe some sort of bomb. Did anybody even fucking know what this thing was? Intrigued, I asked Party. "Just thinking do we even know what The Weapon is?" He looked at me with a smile on his face; he looked back at the double doors, before answering "No fucking clue." I laughed and said "This mission was definitely a fucking tremendous idea." He laughed too, but it was cut off when the double doors suddenly started to open. Turning my ray gun back off safety I held it up in defence, as did Jet and Party.

When the doors were fully opened, they revealed a very pissed off Korse, who seemed to be dragging something behind him and had a white ray gun clenched in on hand with another attached to his belt. Party, who had moved in front of me and Jet was about to make a remark when Korse pulled something forward from behind him. It appeared to be a small girl, with long black hair. She was facing the floor and wore a short white hospital-like gown. Before we could do anything he held a gun to her head, making her look up a bit as she shut her eyes close. I gasped and mumbled an "Oh my god." As I saw the face of one of the people I was certain was dead.

Amber.

She was here, alive. She looked pale and weak, as well as very skinny, but she was alive. She was trembling and all I wanted to do was run up to her and hold her, and tell her how fucking sorry I was. But I just couldn't believe it, I wasn't alone. She was fucking alive.

Whipping me from my relief was the click of Korse flicking his ray gun off safety. Running forward I yelled "NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FUCKING SISTER!" Korse simply laughed and as I brought my ray gun up to shoot him in the head he remarked "Oh so she's The Weapon and your sister. How convenient! I could have some fun with this. Now if you move any further I won't hesitate to shoot her. Put your weapons down."

 

 

Amber's POV

Whatever Korse was saying I couldn't hear. I was too focused on my brother who stood before me alive and defending me. I was so relieved to see him, and behind him were Ray and Gerard from his band, My Chemical Romance. They were ok, he was ok. I loved him so much, I just wanted to hug him until he died of suffocation, but I doubt I would be able to escape from Korse's grasp, especially in my current state.

"Now if you move any further I won't hesitate to shoot her. Put your weapons down." Korse commanded as he gripped my hair instead of my arm, causing me to wince in pain. Obeying his commands Frank, Ray and Gerard knelt down placing their guns on the floor. "Now," Korse began as he started to walk towards Frank, pulling me by my hair behind him. "I shall give you a choice, Ghoul. You can either her let me shoot her dead or-" He paused now standing directly in front of Frank, who Korse seemed to call Ghoul, and handed him his white ray gun, as he whispered in his ear "-you can do it." Seeing where the situation was going I began to struggle in Korse's grasp and moaned "Let go of me, you bastard!" I pulled on his hand that gripped my hair and slammed his arm. His tutted and loosened his grip which I managed to escape and was about to run towards Frank, who had paled and held the gun given to him loosely in his hand, but instead Korse gripped my dress and lifted me off the floor, before launching me hard towards the wall. Tightly shutting my eyes, I bashed my head against the wall, and slid down. Reopening my eyes, much to the protest of the killing headache erupting in my head, I saw a blurry Frank being held back from running to me by Ray and Gerard. They were all yelling things that my fussy hearing couldn't work out. I slowly moved my head to see where Korse was and unintentionally came face to face with the devil himself. He was angry and had his teeth clenched, he was kneeling down beside me and had a white ray gun to my bleeding head. He turned away from me and I think started counting down from ten at Frank. I think he was counting down to my death. I shut my eyes again waiting for the impact, and as I heard Korse reach 1, there was the crack of a ray gun firing.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT: Millennia By Crown The Empire

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HXSxGLx1nw


	6. Back

Amber's POV

I had been waiting for the impact of the laser to hit my head for a while, but I was guessing that since these were my last moments that time might have slowed down. But when I heard Frank's trembling voice in my ear telling me that I need to get up, I realised that I wasn't going to get shot. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking slightly, and saw Korse lying on the floor, a ray gun burn on his left shoulder; he was dead. I let out a sigh of relief and as I opened my eyes I caught a glimpse of Gerard's younger brother, Mikey I think his name is, standing with his ray gun out; he'd killed Korse. I noted that I need to remember to thank him later. As my hearing cleared more, Frank's worried voice got louder and the sound of ray guns being fired got heavier. Shaking my head slightly, I looked over to Frank and saw that he had tears in his eyes. He smiled at me and engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. I put my weak arms around him and hugged him back as hard as I could. "I missed you so much, Frankie." I said, a sob of happiness coming from my throat followed by a storm of tears. "I missed you too." He whispered, gripping on to my dress tightly.

 

"I-I t-thought you were d-d-dead." I stuttered, wrapping my arms round him more.

"I thought you were d-dead too." He replied, not letting go off me. And then we just stayed there; a war happening around us. But it felt like just me and Frank and I never wanted to let go. I would quite happily die in this position. At that moment I felt infinite.

But then a ray hit the wall above Frank's head, making us both jump out of our embrace and onto our feet. "Come on guys! We need to leave now!" Gerard yelled while shooting down a few Dracs. Frank nodded and wiped away his tears. "Can you run?" He said taking my hand in his. I nodded and squeezed his hand. He smiled at me and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, before pulling me behind him into a swarm of Dracs.

I kept my head down and dodged a few rays as we made our way to the door. I never let go of Frank's hand and his grip never loosened as he shot down all the Dracs in his path. The entrance had become only a few feet away and as we neared it more, we started to sprint. Frank put his hand on the handle and pushed it open. We were just running outside when my hand was grabbed. I was haled back into the building my hand leaving Frank's. I would have screamed but a pale hand slapped over my mouth and an arm around my waist and hips. I struggled; I was not going to be pulled back inside that cell after finally seeing my brother again. I looked at Frank for aid but he was on the floor with a Drac on top of him. I tried to scream his name but I was instead flung against a wall, again. The Drac that had taken me, held me there, removing its hand from my mouth. But before I could call Frank, it tutted and shook its head. That's when I recognised it; it was the guy that near severed my hand from my arm. Struggling more, I went to yell but instead a set of teeth were stabbed into my neck. I screamed as one of my main arteries were punchered and the blood was taken from them. The stabbing pain made my head throb and my heartbeat echo through my whole body. The world went blurry for the millionth time today and I felt myself go limp, the only thing keeping me standing was the Drac's tight grip on my arms. My eyelids suddenly got very heavy and I felt them start to droop. I fought them and kept them open for as long as possible. Just as I was about to give in the Drac stopped and fell to the floor, causing me to fall too. I tried to look up to see what had happened and saw Ray running over to me with Frank close behind. Feeling slightly safer I let my head rest back down on the floor. I felt the side of my head become surrounded by a liquid; opening my eyes as much as I could I saw a pool of my own blood, pouring out from my wound on my neck. I tried to scream but instead my eyes drooped shut. Hearing Frank call my name I forced them open again and felt myself being picked up. Looking up I saw Frank's worried face, as he look forward at Ray who was holding the door open for us. I smiled slightly and rested my head against his chest. I could hear his rapid heartbeat thumping in his ribcage. It was peaceful, sort of. As I was placed in a battered up car, I started to feel extremely sleepy. My head was laid on Frank's lap and my middle on Ray's, who had some bandages in his hands. Frank gently moved my head so my wounded neck was exposed, I hissed at the pain as the punchers were stretched. Ray cringed at the wound and wrapped the bandage round my neck and applied pressure. He said something along the lines of "If we keep pressure applied until we get back to base, where I can stitch up the wounds, she should be ok." to Frank, who mumbled a thank you and looked down at me with concerned eyes. I smiled weakly at him and then collapsed in his arms.

 

Frank/Ghoul's POV

Finally being able to relax and know that she was ok, I lay my head against the back of my seat and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Alright Ghoul, spill, what the fuck is going on?" Party asked from the driver's seat. I huffed and sat up straight, I looked at him through the rear view mirror. "She's my sister. She was kidnapped by BL/ind on the day of the invasion of New York. I thought I'd lost her, I thought she was dead." I said not really paying attention to myself as I looked down at her pale face. "Ok I get that. How is she The Weapon?" Party asked, as he looked back at me, a concerned expression on his face, through the rear view mirror. I simply shook my head, and answered "No fucking clue man. No fucking clue."

Suddenly Amber started to shake on my lap. Tears swarmed out of her closed eyes. Jet looked down at her and nodded toward his hand on her neck. He wanted me to hold her neck. I nodded back at him and put my hand under his, on her neck. Once he removed his hand, I moved her legs so that she was sitting in a crouching position on me. I wrapped one of my arms around her and kept the other tight on her neck. She readjusted into the position and hid her wet face in my neck. I sighed and stroked her back with my hand. Looking back up I saw all the guys looking at me, Party through the mirror. I blushed slightly when they all awwwed at us. "Oh shut up." I said angrily.

After a few more minutes of us driving in total silence, Jet asked me "What's her name Ghoul?" I looked up at him. "Amber." I answered.

"It's nice." He responded. I nodded back, looking down at my hand which had clasped hers. "How old is she?" The question took me a while to answer, I actually didn't know. Shit!

"Um...well she was 14 when the invasion happened. So she's...um...20. Oh my gosh, she fucking 20!" I said startled at my answer. Nobody had been there for her 16th , her 18th or her 20th. Why didn't I search for her, why didn't I get her sooner? I'm a shit brother. "Hey, Ghoul. It's not your fault, its Korse's and you know it. But he's dead now." I shook my head at Jet, holding Amber tighter. "No he's not; he won't have died that easily. He's still out there Jet." I said knowing that Korse was still alive. "I guess you're right, but right now you should just be happy you got her back." I smiled and turned to him saying "Yeah." He was right, she was here breathing and fucking alive! I looked at our hands again and couldn't wait for her to wake up. Ruining the moment was of course Party said, "Hey, you know she's quite fit."

I looked up at him with a shocked expression. "Dude, that's my sister!" I yelled.

"I know." He simply said, going back to driving and acting like nothing even happened. I sighed and added "And she's 6 years younger than you." He shook his head and laughed slightly; concentrating on driving. Who else would ruin that moment?

 

\--------------------------------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT: Let's Kill Tonight By Panic! At The Disco

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkMNGSxwZkQ


	7. Marks

Amber's POV

I shot up, screaming with fresh tears streaming down my cheeks. Calming myself down as I realised it had all been a dream; I cut off my scream and brought my knees up to my chest, rocking back and forward slightly. It was just a dream, just a dream. It wasn't real. I repeated in my head in attempt to calm myself down more. It had been the same dream I had had the day Frank and the guys had come to get me. It had ended earlier this time however, just after Frank had sat on me and called me a 'mutant traitor'. I let out a sob as I started to think the events of yesterday being just a dream as well. Frank was probably still dead and I was still in that cell, or maybe I had been moved. It wouldn't have been the first time I had been moved, quite often Korse would move me to this bedroom like place and...never mind. The horrible memories of those nights flashed continuously in my mind, just causing me to sob louder. Realising I was having another panic attack I attempted to get my breath under control and squeezed my eyes shut tighter. I rocked back and forth more trying to stop shaking.

Breaking me from the conference I was having with myself, something touched my bare shoulder. I screamed and jumped back. Looking up more I saw that the lights had been turned on and that a red headed boy was crouched in front of me with a worried look plastered on his face.

It was Gerard.

I let out a shaky sigh of relief realising that the rescue had been real and that I was safe. More sobs and tears escaped, there out of happiness now but with the past 6 years of hell playing like a slideshow in my head, there were mostly sad at the same time. He sighed, looking at me with sad eyes and tried to comfort me with rubs on the shoulder. I shook more violently and leaned into his hand, as he softly said "Amber you're safe. It okay, you're safe. Ghoul's just outside. Nobody's going to hurt you." In attempt to calm myself down I tried to wipe the tears from my face, but failed when they just kept falling. He got up and I thought he was about to leave, but instead he came and sat next to me. He pulled me onto his lap and into a gentle hug. He swayed slightly as I wet his t-shirt with my tears.

After a few minutes, thankfully, I'd calmed down a bit and had stopped sobbing even though the odd tear would still find its way out of my eye. I was still shaking but I felt much better. I looked up at him and was about to say thank you when he accidentally interrupted me by shouting "GHOUL! GHOUL! COME HERE!" He looked back down at me and smiled weakly. I smiled back and mumbled "Thank you." We both looked at the doorway awaiting Frank, or Ghoul's, entrance. Noticing my nervousness his arms got tighter around me and I re-buried my head in his chest. He muttered a small "Where is that asshole?" which made me smile slightly. Then, as if on, clue I heard someone running into the room and shout "What? What happened? Party?" As the footsteps got closer, Frank let out a quiet "Oh" when his eyes rested on me. Party released me from his grip and I was paced onto Ghoul's, who had now sat down on the couch, lap. He put his smaller tattooed arms round me and started to rock me like Party had. "Thanks Party." He mumbled as he played with the ends of my hair as I cried into his t-shirt as well. "Welcome. Anyway I'm gonna go check on Jet." Party said rubbing his neck awkwardly. Frank nodded at him and he slowly walked out of the room; leaving me and Frank alone. "What's wrong Amber?" He asked as I brought my head out of his head and look up at him with wet eyes. He looked down at me with sad eyes and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. Swallowing, I replied croakily "I-it was just a-a dream. I'm s-sorry." I felt so bad for disturbing Party and Ghoul, especially over something that wasn't even real. He shook his head at me and squeezed me tighter. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Do you wanna tell me what you were dreaming about?" I rapidly shook my head. He smiled back at me and loosened his grip on me. I was calmer now and hardly shaking or crying. I shook my head at him. "Oh ok, do you want to go to sleep?" I shook my head again, which caused him to chuckle slightly. "Oh I missed you so much." He said pulling me back in the hug. He squeezed me really tight on purpose. "Uh F-Frank c-c-can't breathe." His body vibrated as he chuckled. "I know." I laughed as he let go of me. He grabbed my wrists and went to say something, when I winced at the small stab of pain in them. He looked at me with a confused expression as I snatched my wrists back and rubbed them. I looked down at my now red wrists, eyeing up the white scars and still fairly red marks. I felt more tears drop down my cheeks and my hands began to shake. Frank's fingers appeared on my arms as he traced the scars. He bent down his head and kissed the newest red marks comfortingly. "What happened?" He said quietly looking at me kindly in the eye. I took a deep shaky breath and croaked out "The scars that...um...look l-like holes are...um...b-bite marks. The straight line o-ones are either...um...oh god...um...either kn-nife or w-whip marks." I struggled to say as I blocked out the returning memories and focused on Frank's shocked face. He looked older since the last time I had seen him and slightly stressed. His hair had gotten quite long, for a boy that is, and was still a dyed black. You could see where the dimples were when he smiled, which he used to do often. His eyes were clear but slightly shiny as tears started to appear in them. I sighed and pulled my arms away from him, crossing them near my chest. It stayed silent for a bit as Frank just stared at my arms with an unreadable expression plastered on his face.

After a bit he finally broke the silence. "D-do you...um...have any more?" I looked up at him with the tears still falling silently and nodded my head weakly, I remembered the whip, stab and claw marks on my back and the odd puncher one on my neck. Most of the ones on my back were from the first 2 years I was there, when I was more rebellious, but all the scars on my wrist were from all different times in the 6 years I had been there. The neck ones, though, were mostly from Korse or earlier today when the guys came to get me. I shuddered slightly looking down at my pale crossed arms.

"Um...can I see t-them?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to upset me more or seem like a pervert or something. I nodded slowly and turned my back to him. He seemed to understand and lifted my clothing off my back as I hugged the blanket for comfort. He gasped in shock and put his cold hand on the scars, tracing them. I shivered and just hoped he wasn't disgusted too much.

 

Frank's POV

I lifted up her dress, exposing her back. I gasped in shock as I saw the countless whip marks buried into her skin. She also had the words 'The Weapon' marked out on her upper back between her shoulder blades, the letters were crooked and scruffy, looking like they had been done with a knife. She shivered slightly as I brought my hand up to the letters and traced them lightly with my fingers. What had they done to her? She was so broken, not just on the outside but on the inside as well. She was only 20 and had scars that nobody should have even in a whole lifetime. As I looked more closely at her pale back I could see small faint scratches along the bottom of her back. Moving my hand I traced them as well and realised that these were nail marks. What the fuck had they done to my baby sister?

 

\--------------------------------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT: Brother By Gerard Way

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raH0s0FxN-Y


	8. Left

Amber's POV

When Frank's hand had finally left my back I brought my dress back down and hesitantly turned round to look at him. I was expecting him to be disgusted, or maybe sad like he had been before. I did not expect to turn round and see Frank sat there with the look of death plastered onto his usually kind face. He looked really angry, like really fucking angry. I'd never really seen Frank this angry before, he would never get angry. He was always a laugh and would be able to cheer you up and was the one to bring you out of an angry mood.

He sternly asked "What did they do to you Amber?" I shook my head back at him; I didn't want Frank to know about what had happened back in the base and I just wanted to never think of it again, let only have a discussion about it all. Now that I was free, I wanted to forget it all and live with Frank again, and maybe mum if she was still around; I don't really know what happened to her. "Tell me Amber. I need to know, I'm your brother."

I shook my head again, I really couldn't do this. "Please don't make me say it Frank. I'm back now and I'm with you. I just want to forget about it. Please."

He huffed angrily, scaring me slightly with his sudden change in character. "JUST TELL ME AMBER." He shouted angrily. I jumped back in shock at his sudden outrage. Was this what Frank was like now? It scared me, if I'm honest. I didn't think I wanted a brother like this; I wanted my old Frank back. In fact I just wished everything would go back to as it was 6 years ago. I wondered what Frank had actually been doing these past 6 years; obviously he was one of the killjoy rebels but what had he actually been doing? Had his 'job' changed his character, or was it my fault? Because I left him had it changed him?

It was all my fault, again.

Thankfully though the look of complete and utter rage soon disappeared from his face and was replaced with one of guilt and sadness. "Oh my gosh! Amber I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." He went to touch my arm comfortingly but I just jumped off the couch. He used to shout at me like that in my dreams, it would always scare me. But I knew that that had been in real life which just scared that much more. "Amber please, I didn't mean to shout. Come-" He was cut off by a confused Gerard and Ray running into the room. Ray had a blood stained bandage round on of his eyes. Before I knew it I was crying again, I swear this was like the 20th time today (my emotions were getting ridiculous, but what did you expect from a tortured but recently escaped mutant prisoner?). "Just leave it until she's ready Ghoul. It's obviously a touchy subject at the moment." Gerard said protectively as he walked past me and over to Frank, who was standing by the couch. "I know, I know. I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry." He muttered into his hands as they covered his face.

"Hey come on, let's leave them to sort some stuff out yeah?" Ray said breaking my gaze from the argument that had erupted between Frank and Gerard. I felt bad since it was me that had caused it, well that's another thing to add to the long list. I nodded at Ray and followed him out of the room, into the corridor from which he and Gerard had emerged.

We walked down it for a while, until we came to I think it was the third door we'd seen and went inside. It looked like some sort of bedroom. Old chairs had been pushed together with a small mattress placed on them to form some sort of bed. There was a filing cabinet in the far left of corner, which had some clothes poking out of it. You could see where white wallpaper used to be, but it had rotted and been ripped off. The floor just looked like concrete but in the corners you could see little scraps of blue carpet that had been left over. There were no windows, the only light come from a few candles that had been placed oddly around the room. I couldn't believe that this was what the guys lived like, it was a wreck really. But to be honest it was better than them living outside in the boiling sun. It must have taken some real adjusting to get used to living in a dump like this. I felt a bit like one of those celebrities that had to visit Africa for a charity.

"It's not much but its home." Ray said simply, sitting on the 'bed' and patting the spot next to him. I hastily walked over to him and sat down. He smiled comfortingly at me and pulled me into a sideways hug. "It'll be okay, kid." I huffed and lent my head on his shoulder. We sat like that in a comfortable silence for god knows how long. It was nice to have someone like Ray around. I could tell he was the glue. You know the one who comforted everyone, stopped fights and kept everyone together. He was the one who made the plans and took control a lot. The glue.

I felt like the glue for my family sometimes. My dad and Frank never really got along; they were always arguing about something stupid and throwing things at each other. It got worse once Frank came out as well. My dad had been the biggest homophobe ever, and when he found out Frank was bi-sexual even more so that he was sort of dating Gerard, he was kicked out. I had to talk to my dad a lot, trying to stick up for Frank, I would say that it was his life and that if he didn't want, Frank never had to mention anything about it in the house. It scared me really, I mean my parents were great but my dad could be fairly abusive but it wasn't serious because it was only the odd slap or punch and my mum was never there she was always busy with 'work', but Frank had been like my parent and I didn't want to be without him. We both relied on each other. Our family wasn't perfect but I never wanted it to be broken. Eventually Frank was let back in the house, thankfully. Things sort of went back to normal then and it became better again. But then mum and dad would start having arguments about whose fault it was and the fact that my mum had been having affairs. I always used to step in and break up the arguments. It was stressful but it was life. I never used to feel like I had time to focus on my own life, so when Kimberly became suicidal I didn't even notice. That's why I blamed her death on myself, I mean I'd fucking seen her hours before she did it, I could have talked her out of it but she just made me promise things that didn't make sense at the time and I hadn't even noticed. I was such a failure, I am such a failure. I brought on this war and killed all of these people and ruined the lives of others.

I started to sob on Ray's shoulder but he didn't seem to mind. He rocked me back and forth comfortingly. He seemed nice and supportive. He waited for me to calm down and then lay me down on the bed. He lay down beside me, pulling me in and resting my head on his chest. I could hear his steady heart, beating constantly. It became quite peaceful really. "Do you want to talk about it?" He mumbled into my hair. I shook my head, tonight was not the night.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT: A Love Like War By All Time Low feat. Vic Fuentes

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVTsGk2f3Ho


	9. Good

Amber's POV

I woke up to the sun blazing in through the window hole and into the room. Groaning I moved over onto my front and buried my head in the pillow, to block out the sun's light. That's when it hit me. Everything thing that happened yesterday had actually happened. I had been rescued and Frank was actually alive. And I was in Ray Toro's bed. Shit, I was in Ray Toro's bed and from what I remembered he was in it with me. I jumped up in the bed and thankfully saw the spot next to me on the bed empty. I let out a sigh and sat up in the bed. I rubbed my eyes and just thought over and over again about the fact that this was real. I had been locked up in a prison for 6 years and finally I had gotten out. Not just this though, I had also been reunited with my dead brother and his band. Everything was already starting to look up and I hadn't even been here a day. I didn't even know where 'here' was. Curiously I got out of bed and walked over to the window, looking out I saw miles and miles of sand with no buildings and a single lonely road going through the middle. The sun was blazing down on the dry ground and no breeze existed. Maybe this place hadn't turned out to be as much of a heaven as I had hoped. As I was staring at the landscape a brightly dressed figure came into view. It was Gerard or Party, as he also seemed to be called here. He was walking towards an acacia tree that was near the side of the road. I watched him for a while, his red hair looking stunning in the sun's glare, which was also bouncing off his blue and red jacket.

Once he was in the shade of the tree he sat down on the ground and looked off into the distance. After a while he brought out a notebook and pen from one of his gigantic pockets. He started to read something of the pages of the notebook and I could faintly make out his words. He was singing. "When the lights go out, will you take me with you? And carry all this broken bone, through 6 years down in crowded rooms..." His voice was beautiful; I'd never heard it before now. Even though they had had a band before all of this and Gerard had been the lead singer, I never really listened to their music, not because I didn't want to but because I wasn't allowed. My dad had never liked the topics of their music so I was banned from going near it. This is why I had never met the boys before yesterday. "With brick in hand, your lip gloss smile. Your scraped up knees and if you stay I will either wait all night or until my heart explodes..." Getting lost in his song I went up and sat on the window sill. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, concentrating on the lyrics. Every so often he would stop singing to write something down or rub something out or edit a line. He would also often restart the song from the beginning or from the start of a verse. Being able to see him writing a song felt like a privilege, it was very beautiful, much like his voice. "Every single day when people try and put the pieces back together, just to smash them down..."

Just as I was starting to feel peaceful, there was a knock at the door. I panicked and ran back to the bed, practically jumping on it. The knock came again, slightly harder this time. "Amber, its Frank. Can I come in?" Frank asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah." I mumbled, sitting comfortably on the bed. He replied by opening the door and revealing himself, looking the same as he did yesterday. "Hey." He said with a small wave. I replied doing the same. He scratched the back of his neck suddenly getting sort of nervous. "Look Amber," he started, coming to sit next to me on the 'bed'. "I wanted to say sorry about last night. I didn't mean to be invasive or get angry at you, it's just....look I'm really sorry it was a mistake." To be completely honest I had forgotten about last night's fall out, I was too involved in waving good bye to my past agony and drooling over Gerard's singing, well maybe not quite drooling. I quickly replied to him saying "No Frank, I understand it's okay. You were just trying to be protective 'cause that's what brothers are meant to do. It's fine really." He sighed with relief and pulled me in for a hug.

"You know you're the best sister ever right?"

I blushed and said "Well I try." He giggled and then stood up, pulling me with him. As I was pulled up I glanced out of the window and saw that the spot under the tree was empty, Gerard must have gone inside.

"Right," Frank said looking at me with that massive grin on his face. "I think you need some new clothes." I nodded at him and looked down the blood stained gown I was wearing with disgust. "Well follow me to Frank's fashion fiesta." We laughed and he grabbed my hand once again, pulling me out of the door.

We went down the corridor that led to the bedrooms, but went in the opposite direction. Down this side of the corridor there were a few more doors, which I was guessing were the other bedrooms and probably bathroom. We stopped in front of the last door, which Frank opened and walked into. The room was lit by the sunlight coming in from its two window gaps. The place was piled high with cardboard boxes and the walls still exposed where filled up with shelves that were full of completely random stuff. I walked in behind Frank and looked at a few of the shelves picking the odd item to look at it. "Wow, you have a lot of junk in here." I said picking up a coffee mug with 'best boss' written on. Frank turned round, from looking at a clothing rack with random clothes on, looking offended. "Hey, it's not junk. These days stuff like this is rare, this dear sister is treasure." I chuckled and turned back to a shelf. There were multiple random mugs and a few kinds of child toys, but then something caught my eye. On the end of the shelf was a pregnancy test, still in its packaging and everything. I picked it up and turned to look at Frank who was still going through a clothing rack. "What the fuck Frank? Seriously?" He turned round and saw what I was holding and burst out laughing. I just stood there looking from the pregnancy test to him having a cry-laughing fit. After he had calmed down he said, "We just found that in a raid once, it was my idea to bring it back. You know, just in case." I shook my head at him and put the box back on the shelf.

After a few minutes of looking around a bit more, Frank turned back to me with a few clothes in his hand. He passed them over to me. "Will these do?" I nodded looking at the skinny red jeans and plain white top that a random building company's logo on the left hand side. "Yeah this is fine thanks Frank." He smiled at me and patted my head.

"You can get changed in the bathroom it's the room opposite to this one. Come back and show me when you're changed, I wanna see." I smiled and shook my head at him.

I went into the bathroom and locked the door. The bathroom was very simple with no cupboards or shower curtains or mirror. It was just a shower, toilet and sink. I huffed and looked at the clothes once more before getting changed.

After I was changed I picked up my old gown and walked out; back into the hallway. As I walked out I bumped into someone.

It was Gerard.

I looked up at him, feeling awkward all of a sudden. His chest pressed against mine, I could feel his heartbeat vibrating through the skin. "Sorry." I mumbled, standing back so we weren't so close. He shook his head, smiling slightly. "You look nice." He commented. I blushed slightly and faced the floor; trying to keep my pink cheeks hidden. "Thanks." He smiled wider at me as I finally managed to look him in the eye. "Welcome." He replied before winking at me cheekily before then proceeding into the bathroom I had just come out of.

A small smile had appeared on my face as I walked back into the storage room, where Frank was waiting. Upon hearing me enter the room, Frank said, with his back facing me as he continued to look through the clothing rack, "Just put your old gown in one of the boxes, if you wouldn't mind." Coming to my senses, I mumbled "Oh yeah sure." And threw my blood stained gown into one of the boxes. I walked over to Frank and attempted to look over his shoulder as I said, "So, brother. What are you looking for now?" He turned round to face me with a cheeky smile on his face. "Ah, a surprise dear sister. So close your eyes and turn round. No peeking." He commanded. So I put my hands over my eyes and turned round to face the other way, giggling slightly.

After a few minutes of me just standing there listening to him rummage through the shit in this room, he muttered a "Ha ha! Found it."

"Found what?" I asked, now fairly bored with just standing here and not being able to see.

"You'll see, just keep your eyes closed and put your arms out please." I did as he said, a smile never faltering from my lips as he placed jacket sleeves on each of my outstretched arms. Once the jacket was fully on he told me to open my eyes and put my arms down. I did so and came face to face with a very smiley Frank. He squealed "Oh my gosh! Yes, it looks so frigging cool." I smiled and looked down to see that I was now also wearing a red leather jacket. I pulled it down a bit and saw that it had 2 normal pockets as well as a breast pocket on my left. On the left breast pocket was a green cartoon gun. I looked back up at Frank, who was now holding a small mirror. He stood back a bit so I could just manage to see myself wearing the jacket in the tiny mirror. It looked so cool, and amazingly it fitted perfectly. I turned round to see the back and saw that the green gun was also on the back of the jacket but bigger. I loved it so much already, I was so glad to finally be wearing some real colours after years of just wearing white, and the only colours being different shades of blood. I looked back at Frank, who was watching me closely with a cute smile playing on his lips. "Do you like it?" He asked. I nodded and jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

"Yes I do. Thanks Frank." He relaxed more and leant into the hug, putting his arms around me more. "You're welcome." He said into my neck.

After a while of just standing there intertwined together, we released each other, still smiling. "Frank, where the hell did you find this jacket?" I asked looking over it again.

"I don't know; Dr D supplies all the jackets. That's one of our spares; I thought you could have it. Think of it as a welcome to the killjoys gift." He replied, placing the small mirror on a shelf. I nodded back at him. As he placed the mirror back on the shelf I noticed that he had bandages on his hands. "Frank?" I asked getting his attention. He turned back round to face me and said "Yeah, what's wrong?" I nodded toward his hands and enquired as to what had happened. "Oh the other day there was a small fire, I got caught in it but I'm fine now don't worry about it."

"Oh ok." I replied. The room fell into an awkward silence and left me thinking about our conversation before. Remembering Frank mention something about a Dr I asked. "Who's Dr D?" He turned round to look at me wearing the same confused expression as I probably was. But his face soon merged to one of realisation. "Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry. Dr D is Dr Death Defying; he's basically the leader of all the killjoys ever." He explained for me, not really speaking very fondly of the guy. "Oh that reminds me, we have a meeting with him soon," he said looking at battered watch on his wrist, "in a few minutes actually."

"Oh." I replied simply, I didn't really want go and see the big boss on my first real day out but I guess I had to. To be completely honest, from the way Frank was talking about him, I wasn't really looking forward to meeting this man anyway. Just as I was about to ask if I had to go, Ray, who was still wearing his bloody bandage over his eye, leant into the room "Yo guys. The Trans am is charged up and ready to go, you guys ready yet?" Me and Frank nodded in unison and walked out the door way, past Ray.

We walked outside the warehouse and round to the back where a retro car awaited us. The car had multiple doodles and designs on it, the most striking being the large spider on the bonnet. "Cool car." I commented as me and Frank got in the back and Ray and Gerard got in the front. They all muttered a quiet thanks as we all shut the car doors. Noticing the absence of someone I asked "Is Mikey not coming?" Frank turned to me and answered "No room, even for someone as skinny as Kobra." Ray, Frank and I laughed, while Gerard just shook his head in disapproval at the three of us as he started the car and drove onto the dusty road.

After we'd left the warehouse we'd driven in silence; not really knowing what to say to each other. We'd been driving for a few minutes when Frank announced "I'm bored." The other three of us simply shook our heads at him. "Well entertain yourself then." Gerard stated simply.

"By doing what?" Frank moaned like a child.

"I don't know, sing." He suggested. This is when Frank started to cheerfully sing "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round..." I then joined in happily. "The wheels on the bus go round and round all..." And then Ray joined in "Day long." It was at this point that we all looked at Gerard expectantly. He groaned at our immaturity and kept his eyes on the road. But thankfully after a bit he too joined in "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all day long." And before any of us knew it we were all yelling the lyrics out the windows going full speed.

When we arrived at what I guessed was Dr D's station, everyone went quiet. The only sound being the still running engine, which was soon turned off by Gerard anyway. I didn't know why but I was extremely nervous. After we'd all finished our little rave, Frank had told me about why they had come to get me from BL/ind and what they were actually expecting to find. This at shed some light on the current situation and had made me think if Dr D knew that the boys hadn't actually come home with a weapon.

"Right here goes nothing." Gerard said, being the first to get out of the car. He was soon followed by Ray, leaving me and Frank alone in the back. I turned to him shyly and said "I'm nervous."

He smiled and put his hands on my shoulders, saying "Don't be nervous, it'll be fine. Just remember to only call us by our killjoy names in front of Dr D; he gets cross otherwise." I nodded at him and went in for a quick hug before opening my side's car door and walking out onto the sand. Well here goes.

\--------------------------------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT: Goodbye Agony By Black Veil Brides

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksBv6v-lijc 

SONGS USED IN CHAPTER: Summertime By My Chemical Romance and The Wheels on the Bus

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPeKwaPGfCg


	10. Go

Amber's POV

I held the flap up that led to the secret entrance of the station and looked back at Frank, who had said that he had to stay in the car. I gave him a fake smile before venturing inside, behind Gerard and letting the flap swing shut behind me. To tell the truth the inside of the station looked roughly the same as the outside; shabby and old. I took a deep breath and looked over towards Gerard who smiled encouragingly at me. I smiled back and nodded implying I was ok. He then turned back round and looked over to Jet who also nodded. We then walked nervously as a group round the corner and into a radio station looking room. The was a big table with many DJ type machines on and a big thick wire going round the bottom of it and then hanging out the window, probably leading to some kind of satellite outside. Sat behind the DJ equipment was a really old guy sat down with some massive headphones on. He was speaking into an old fashioned microphone with his eyes closed. He was saying "That's all for now my pigs and butterflies, for it is time to end the lullabies. But I shall return soon, preferably at noon. Goodbye killjoys, see you soon." I thought his rhyming skills were impressive but maybe a little annoying. I just hoped he only rhymed on his radio. He, obviously finished with his show, started to turn off buttons and turn down others. He took off his headphones looking up at us; he looked over each of us looking us up and down with an unreadable expression on his face. When he his gaze came over to me we made tense eye contact before he tutted slightly and shook his head. I stood back slightly now intimidated by this guy, who I was now guessing was Dr D. Gerard becoming confused with Dr D's behaviour looked over to me with a questioning expression, I shook my head and gave a small smile before looking back to Dr D who was now sat by a filing cabinet which was against a wall opposite the table of DJ things. I looked down wondering why he was sitting and realised that he was in a wheelchair. I was quite surprised; I didn't really expect a leader of a rebellious force to be disabled. Not that there was anything wrong with it, it was just a bit strange. He made eye contact with me once again before opening a draw of the cabinet and flicking through a lot of files which were packed inside. He smiled slightly, which looked quite alien on a face as stern as his, and picked out a file. He placed it on his lap and wheeled over to Jet, who look scared stiff right now (from nervousness), and nodded his head implying that he needed to move. Jet quickly got the message and scurried quickly out of the way and onto the other side of me, so that I now stood in the middle of him and Party. We all turned round and saw him roll over to a table and placed the file down. Opening it, his deep voice bellowed out "Amber Iero, Frank Iero, now known as Fun Ghoul's, sister. Was 14 when the invasion started and is currently 20. She has been held by BL/ind for 6 years. Known as The Weapon to the killjoys and BL/ind. You have mutated blood which if drank turns people into Dracs, the more they drink the more vampire like they become, am I correct?" He read confidently from the file, I nodded slowly wanting him to stop. I didn't like this at all. "You gained your special skill from when you were born and chosen by BL/ind to be injected with a serum that your p-"

"Please stop." I whispered interrupting him with tears in my eyes. I couldn't take it; I didn't want to hear it, not now that I was out. He nodded at me and then turned round and picked something up from the file. He held up a square photo and asked "This is you, correct?" I shakily walked forward and looked at the photo, seeing it was a picture of me in my cell back at BL/ind headquarters. I was lying on the floor asleep or passed out, I couldn't tell. I shivered slightly at the image and took a few steps backwards and weakly nodded slightly. How the hell did he get that picture of me and how the hell did he know who I was? I thought he was expecting a weapon to come back from the mission not me, but he seemed to be quite educated on the matter. "Good. I am glad you are here." He said, as I wiped a tear from my face which had escaped.

After a few moments of silence, a highly confused Gerard stood forward and asked "Sir, how the hell do you know all of that?"

"I have my informers." He stated simply as he rolled back to the filing cabinet, putting the file, my file, back in its place. "Then why didn't you ever tell us, tell Ghoul that it was his sister we were going to rescue?" Gerard shouted slightly, outraged by the current situation.

"Because surprises are much more..." he paused. "Interesting."

"What the hell? WHAT THE HELL? I'm sorry sir but this is information that we god damn needed, that Ghoul god damn needed! Do you know how much pain you have caused him, how every anniversary he goes out to a bloody fake graveyard to cry over his bloody dead mom and apparently not dead sister. YOU'RE A FUCKING PSYCHO!" He shouted. I nearly fell back in shock, mom was dead. I guess I'd never given the possibility a second thought, but that was another person gone. And again it was because of me. Everyone's deaths were because of me. I hate how I'd caused Ghoul that much pain, but then again it was DR D's fault that he didn't know I was alive not mine. Tears started to leave my eyes as Gerard screamed some more words in Dr D's face, who didn't even seem to care in the slightest about what he was saying.

When Gerard had calmed down a little, Dr D looked him straight in the eye the look of death snarling on his face and sternly said "Well Fun Ghoul wasn't actually meant to find out she was alive, that's why he wasn't going on the mission and why you were told to bring The Weapon to me straight after the mission had been completed. But you disobeyed my orders again Party. I'm in the right-mind to suspend you right now."

"Go on then." Party threatened. "I don't care." Dr D shook his head and tutted once again, but still seemed quite relaxed despite the current situation. I know for one that I was quite fuming and obviously Party was too. "Fine whatever, just leave the thing here and go." His words stung me like a nettle, 'the thing'; I hated being called things like that, I am still human. I needed to get out of here, right now. I couldn't stand this man any longer, and no way was I staying here. "No way." Party stated, speaking my thoughts "No way is she staying here with you, we're leaving right now. With Amber." He said emphasizing my name, because of what he had called me. "Come on guys." Him and Jet turned round and fled for the door. I was just about to follow them but Dr D grabbed my arm making me turn to him as he snarled "I'll be watching you." I grabbed my arm from him and ran out the building and to Gerard and Ray who were stomping down toward the Trans Am.

We all got in the car, me and Ray in the back and Gerard got in the front passenger side, Frank smiled at us but then noticed my tear stained face and Ray and Gerard scowls and quickly asked "What happened?" Gerard firmly replied "Tell you later just drive." Frank nodded and started the car before driving down the road with a hard expression on his face. We would not be singing on the way back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT: Kiss the Ring by My Chemical Romance

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE6raJsGcjE


	11. See

Amber's POV

 

Nobody had talked for the whole ride, it had been pretty awkward but it had given me time to process what had happen and how much of a dick Dr D actually was. Why the hell was a man like that running an organisation like the killjoys? Maybe he was smart strategically but he just seemed like a man full of power, full of himself. How could he not tell Frank after all these years that I was alive, and since, I'm guessing, that he had informers on the inside of BL/ind then why couldn't he have got me out sooner? I knew one thing though; that I was never ever stepping inside that radio station again, not with him still there. Dickward.

Abruptly the Trans Am came to a halt, I looked outside and realised we were back at base. I took in a deep breath, glad to be back. "Right is any one gonna tell me what happened back there?" Frank questioned breaking our outlived silence. "Later, Ghoul, later." Gerard said angrily as he opened the car door and slammed it behind before storming off to the base. "See, if I knew what had happened I can understand why he's in a strop." Frank commented. I sighed and watched Gerard walk through the door and leave it open behind him. At that moment I realised that I'd never thanked him for standing up for me in front of Dr Dick. Without thinking I opened the Trans Am car and quickly walked over to the door. I went inside and saw Gerard going round the corner and down the corridor where all the bedrooms are. "Party!" I shouted following him "Gerard! I want to say something!" As soon as those words had left my mouth he froze, I paused and looked at him confused as he angrily turned round to face me. I looked at him in the eyes, which seemed to be slightly gleamy. Was he trying not to cry? What the hell had I done now? "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" he yelled in my face, making me step backwards slightly. He then hastily made his way over to some metal stairs which I think led up to the roof. I groaned at myself and turned round rubbing my face. I felt so guilty, for what I don't really know. I took my hands away from my face to see Frank and Ray stood behind me with pale faces. "You okay, Amber?" Frank asked me.

I groaned and replied "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to say thank you to him but I did something wrong. Why's he upset?" Frank sighed and looked over to Ray. Who nodded and walked out the corridor and into the main room. I looked over to Frank who then started to walk over towards me. He pulled me into a warming hug and spoke gently into my ear "Party, after the invasion, wanted a new start and I guess that came in the form of Party Poison. He doesn't like being called by Gerard because he believes that's not who he is anymore, he's started a new and I guess he's worked really hard to be Party. It's not your fault you didn't know but now you know that to him Gerard is like some sort of devil. Ok?" I nodded into the hug, but I was still confused. Gerard, well Party, was such an amazing person before the invasion. Even though I'd never really had anything to do with the band I did know that they had saved thousands of teenagers' lives; 'cause that's always what Frank had told me he was doing, saving kids' lives. I was curious to know more about Party's obsession with being well Party but I didn't want to intrude or hurt anyone's feelings. However I did want to go and apologise to Party, I didn't mean to hurt him like that. Hell, I didn't even know I could hurt him like that, but I still felt insanely bad. I broke mine and Frank's hug, and thanked him quickly before uttering "I think I better go apologise." Frank nodded but suggested "I think that you should go later, give him a little longer to calm down maybe. Come help me, Jet and Kobra set up the BBQ we're gonna have tonight."

"BBQ? Since when were we having a BBQ?" I questioned confused, my mind slightly drifting from the previous topic of conversation. Frank giggled and said "Since I said so. Some guys from down the road are coming. Now come and help please."

I groaned a tad and stated "I'll go apologise to Party first, then I'll come help you with your stupid BBQ."

He groaned back and grumbled a "Fine. Whatever." He then marched off; I expect to go outside to start off setting up this BBQ with Kobra and Jet. I turned around and headed over to the stairs, planning the apology in my head. I walked up and slowly opened the metal trap door that lead to the roof.

I popped out and looked over onto the roof. It wasn't decorated or anything (the roof) it was flat and made of concrete, nothing special. But the view that I could see was amazingly stunning; you could, I was guessing, see the majority of the desert. At first there was just sand and the odd tree/cactus, but then if you looked slightly to the left you could see a little cluster of wooden shacks and then looking even further forward you could see the white BL/ind wall which lines the city. Beyond the city you could see faint mountains and a little bit of vegetation. The sky made it all that better as well, there was about half an hour left still until the sun would be fully set but at the moment there was just a beautiful array of colours; orange, pink, yellow and a faint purple that split the sky from the sun set's tints. I muttered out a slight wow, I hadn't seen anything like this since more than 6 years ago. Cutting short my amazement, Party butted in with "Enjoying the view are we?" I jumped out of my skin at the sudden interaction, causing me to drop the handle to the trap door to drop and slam shut. I cringed at the noise and looked up, red in the face, to see Party giggling to himself with that cute little smile on his face. "Sorry." I muttered out, marginally smiling. He turned round facing the other side of the view which was pretty much the same as the other side but with no BL/ind wall, so you could see the mountains more clearly. "It's ok but what are you doing up here anyway?" He turned back to face me, awaiting an answer.

"I just wanted to apologise for before, I didn't know. I'm sorry." I gulped out. He turned back again. "Yeah well now you do know." He grumpily replied. I have to be honest; I wasn't expecting him to react like that. I mean he has every right to be a little mad but this wasn't like the Party I had met, he might be a totally different but how was I to know I had only know the guy for around a day and a half. I slumped back a bit and said "Ok well, I just wanted to say sorry. I guess I'll see you at the BBQ later." as I departed. I was just about to start climbing down the stairs when Party stopped me. "Wait I'm sorry, that was a bit..." he paused "um...dicky? I should be the one apologising. But I guess I'm just not in the best mood after the encounter with Dr D before." I put the trap door back down again, this time without dropping it, and said "You have every right to be mad, Dr D was a right nob back there and so was I, I should have known."

Party shook his head "And how the hell do you think you would have known, it was totally fine; I overreacted. I should have seen it coming anyway; I mean nobody had told you so."

I nodded "I guess but I still feel guilty."

He disagreed and said "No this was totally me, I was just thinking about what I said then. I was such a dick."

"No seriously it was me." I said sternly, I felt bad I just wish I would have known. Unexpectedly Party burst out into a smile. "We should stop; we sound like an old married couple." I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. He put out his hand and said "No more arguments?" I connected my hand gently with his and shook. He shivered slightly at my touch but simply shook it off and said nothing. I replied with "Agreed." I looked back up from our hands and smiled into his eyes. He looked back into my eyes and shared a smile with me. His eyes were a beautiful brown colour, but the longer the period of time you spent looking at them the greener and more hazel like they got; the sun was shining on them making the green brighter and giving his eyes a glittering look as well. They looked happy and amused at the current time and just looking at them made me feel even more so the same than I did before. I felt a strange but weirdly welcomed sense of comfort as I did gawk at his pupils. His eyes were truly beautiful. After a bit I realised I'd been staring and shook my head; unclenching our hands and looking down instead. He coughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck, muttering a "we should go down...you know to...um...help Ghoul. Yeah help him out." I nodded getting the general message of his awkward blubbering. He nodded and turned round just before quickly opening the trap door and nearly running down the stairs. Confused, I gazed at the left open hatch and wondered why Party was acting so awkward. It's not like he was the one staring stupidly into someone's eyes, or was he staring back? Wow what the hell just happened between us?

After some thoughtful wondering I reached outside; where the boys had built a bonfire ready to light and were currently looking for things for people to sit on around it. I could see Jet hauling a stack of old rusty deck chairs out a shed that was by the warehouse, and also Gerard who was talking to Jet as he lugged the chairs to the side of the not yet lit bonfire. Frank was by the bonfire throwing in sawdust and smaller pieces of wood; he noticed me and beckoned me over. He didn't look very happy, in fact he looked quite frustrated but I went over anyway, just hoping he wasn't angry at me again As I did stroll over I glimpsed round trying to find any sign of Kobra as I couldn't see him at all. Reaching Frank he blatantly asked me if I could go look inside for more things for people to sit on. I nodded, not impressed with his mood and asked "Do you know where Kobra is?" He looked up at me slightly irritated and said "I don't know ask Jet. But make sure to bloody help like you promised please." I nodded and walked off. Wow, who pissed in his noodles? He was in a funny mood but sometimes when he was arranging and preparing things like this he would get stressed. I just sighed not being able to figure out the cause of his teenage hormone break down and simply walked over to Jet and Party. Politely I tapped both Jet and Party on their shoulders and asked "Do you guys know where Kobra is? I just can't see him and was wondering how he got away from BBQ-zilla over there." I finished referring to Frank who was now quietly grumbling to himself. Jet laughed hard putting the chairs down that he had been holding. Party only awkwardly laughed before making a quick exit; it was weird but he must just be busy. Jet replied stating "I don't think he's willing to share his smooth skills with you sorry Amber."

With fake disappointment I said "Dammit, now I'll never escape." We shared a small giggled before I seriously asked. "But seriously where has Kobra got to?" Jet sighed and told me "A guest arrived early, he's probably with him."

"Oh, are like bessies or something?" I asked genuinely curious.

Jet pulled an entertained expression and said "I wouldn't quite call them that." Then it clicked in my mind. "Ohhhhh. Ok." I murmured.

Jet picked the deck chairs back up and said "Don't worry you'll meet him later but for now I wouldn't go near the bedrooms."

I grimaced and muttered "Oh thanks for the warning."

"You're welcome." He smiled before starting to walk away with the chair but shortly after turning back round and asking me "And hey I just wanted to ask, are you ok now? You know after before?" I smiled at him and stated "Yeah I'm good, I just never want to step foot in that place again." He nodded and gave me a comforting nudge before walking off again with the deck chairs in hand. I huffed and walked off to go inside looking for chairs, remembering to not even go near the bedrooms. I wonder who Kobra's boyfriend is. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT: Cinderblock Garden by All Time Low

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2n6NrwcCIuU


	12. Chairs

Amber's POV

I walked cautiously through the door way into the warehouse and walked to the far end of the main room, where I could see furniture piled together. Seriously avoiding the corridor to the bedrooms, I strode over. Looking over the massive pile, I wondered if Frank wanted me to bring all these chairs because there were a bloody lot of them. I guess it depended on how many guests were coming, I was guessing that was gonna be a lot since Frank always went big with his parties. Smiling to myself I remembered when he used to arrange secret parties when mum and dad went on business holidays, which they did a lot. It would always be all his rebellious high school friends. They were great parties really, but only when I was invited to them anyway. Often Frank would hire strippers and I would never definitely be allowed anywhere near those parties. When this happened I had no chance whatever of getting any sleep, as there would just be screamo blasting for 10 hours straight. Maybe that was one of the reasons I'm so messed up; serious lack of sleep. I shook my head still smiling to myself and picked up some old plastic chairs from the side, before heaving them out of the warehouse. As I lifted up the chairs though I got an odd sense of familiarity, I put the chairs back down and looked at them again more closely. Then it struck me, the chair lodged in the middle of the other ones I had was one of the green garden chairs we had had back home. I couldn't believe the guys had this, it might have not been the exact one we had had back home but it was still the same style. Mum had brought them off this old lady at the local charity shop, for around $3. She was so please with herself for-

At that moment I paralysed, my vision going blurry; I whispered to myself "Mum." I felt myself go cold and pale as I remembered Party saying something about her being dead back at Dr D's radio station. Was it true? Or was it just something that came out in the anger? I started to shake as I abandoned the chairs and now holding myself much weaker than before as I walked outside toward Frank, who was still kneeling by the unlit bonfire. I reached him and shakily blurted out "Where's mum?" Frank froze in his crouching position, dropping his sticks that he had been holding. He stood up slowly and turned round to face me, he'd paled too. "What did you say?" I started to shake more and tears pierced at the back of my eyes and I repeated "Where's mum?" An ear left the corner of his eye and danced swiftly down his cheek, dropping to the floor but leaving a glossy mark down his face. He weakly muttered "I think you've guessed the answer already." I let out a brief sob before putting my hand over my mouth, aware that Jet and Party were over by the shed still. He pulled me in for a strong hug, I cried a little on his shoulder wetting his t shirt's shoulder slightly. It was just such a shock to hear this right now. It still wasn't really processing much but it still felt real, and it still hurt. Trying to calm myself down I took control of my breathing and shut my eyes halting the tears. I broke mine and Frank's hugged, and wiped my cheeks with my now free hands, he did the same. He gave me a comforting smile and said softly "It wasn't in pain." I smiled back and nodded my head referring to the fact that I was glad. He smiled more and asked "Are you gonna be ok?" I replied simply with "I will be." He grabbed my hand from my side and squeezed it gently before suggesting "Why don't you finish putting the stick onto the bonfire and I'll go get those chairs and a lighter ready for lighting the fire." I smiled at him and sat down on the floor by the bonfire, picking up the sticks he had dropped before placing them in all the gaps of the other pieces of wood. Out the corner of my eye I watched him walk off inside to get the chairs. I gave out a heave of air and loosely started putting the sticks in the bonfire. The news still hadn't quite been adsorbed but I was coping. It's not like I could have done anything or can, and crying certainly wasn't going to help, I guess I just had to breath it in and move on. Distracting myself from my trail of thought I looked over to Party and Jet who were chatting by the shed. It seemed that their conversation was serious and if you looked intensely at them it looked like Party was blushing. I giggled to myself and wondered what the hell they could be talking about to make him blush like that that could be so serious. I shook my head removing the thought and got back to my job before Frank came back and got annoyed at my laziness. But after the moment we'd just had together I doubted that he would be in a mood anymore.

After a small amount of time of rearranging wood, I felt something tap my shoulder I jumped slightly. But now knowing I was safe I turned my head upside down and looked behind me at a smiling Party. I put my head back and patted the space next to me on the floor, implying that he should sit down. He carefully sat down and said "Hey."

I smiled and replied saying "Hi." Getting back to my job I put another stick into the bonfire as he nervously brushed his jeans. He asked "Are you nervous about tonight at all?" I paused what I was doing to face him and replied "No not really, why?"

"I just thought that since you'd be meeting so many new people who you have no clue about you'd be a little shaken." He said picking up some of the sticks and helping putting them on the bonfire. I continued with "I don't know really, I guess I'm a little nervous but I don't plan on interacting much, social interaction has never been a strong point of mine." I then kindly added "I was just hoping to stay near one of you guys for the whole thing."

Party laughed that childish giggle and responded with "Well you're welcome to hide under my chair for the whole thing if you wish."

I laughed and nudged him slightly. "I'm not that bad." We giggled together until we both heard a cough from behind us. In unison we scooted round to see an annoyed Frank, quickly predicting what was gonna happen I took the sticks off Party and turned back round, getting back to my 'job'. "I thought you were meant to be helping Jet fix that bench." Frank said angrily to Gerard as he stood up. "I was, I was. I just wanted to speak to Amber as she looked all alone. Don't get all angry on me, it's only a bench." Party replied slightly annoyed at Frank's rude behaviour, much like me right now. "Yeah well maybe next time you shouldn't get all flirty on my sister and I won't get so angry." Frank almost yelled back. Party simply groaned and walked off back to help Jet, not being able to stand Frank's nonsense any longer. Frank sternly sat down next to me and brought out some matches before lighting them and throwing them into the fire. "You know he was only being nice, you didn't have to go all evil witch on him." I said watching the flame that was coming out of one of the matches in the fire grow larger ad spreading to as many pieces of wood as it could. "Yeah I know." He sighed relaxing from his furious posture slightly "It's just that you're my sister and he's my ex."

I sighed too. "I know Frank, but he'd also your best friend you should trust him. And I'm your sister why don't you trust me?"

"I do, I trust you both, but I don't know. I'm in a bit of a mood after Jet told me what happened at Dr D's while you and Party were on the roof." He explained, also putting his focus onto the fast growing flames.

"I understand." I replied, resting my head on his shoulder. He relaxed to the extra weight and then rested his head on mine. We then sat like that for a while until the stars came out around us, watching the fire take hold of the wood and turn it back and grey, as the sky slowly went just as black around us.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT: The Forgotten by Green Day

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIIS3aW0L5I


	13. Again

Amber's POV

 

The first guest had arrived and Frank had gotten up to greet them, leaving me alone sat beside the fire. The guest was a guy with greasy bleached blonde hair that waved its way down to his chin. He was very masculine looking and strong; you could see his muscles and pecks playing as he spoke to Frank, through his thin green t shirt. And he had a very squared off jaw. Walking past me, Jet went and greeted this guy as well giving him a very manly hand shake. They shared a smile but then Frank took control of the conversation again, he talked confidently and relaxingly, making me think this guy must be a friend. Pointing toward me, Frank shot me a smile, causing the guy to turn to his side and look at me. He gave me a polite nod and smile added with a small wave, I gave one back smiling slightly. Looking over toward my brother I saw he was beckoning me over, so as commanded I got up and made my way over to the guys. I walked beside Frank, who pulled me into his side and proudly said "Yeah this is Amber, my sister. And Amber," he added "This is Mechanize." I looked over to him and took his strong hand which he had put me out to shake. I thought to myself as I shook it, what a stupid name, if you're gonna name yourself something why Mechanize? "But no one calls me that, just call me Mike." I smiled politely at him, and thought that that was better. Then as the guys got back into their conversation I looked round for Party or Kobra. As I suspected Kobra was still nowhere in sight; probably still with his boyfriend but I'd spotted Party who was over by the bench him and Jet had been working on. It looked like he was just adding some final touches. I turned back to Frank and whispered in his ear "I'm just gonna go and see if Party needs any help before everyone starts arriving." He gave a grunt and was about to protest but I quickly gave him a quick peck on the cheek and muttered a sweet thanks before striding over to Party. I heard Frank give one more groan before turning back to Jet and Mike and re-engaging in their conversation.

I sat down by Party who was just fixing a screw into the wood at the bottom of the bench and asked "Need any help?" he finished screwing in the screw and smiled looking round at me, saying "No all done; that was the last screw." I smiled back.

"Aren't you gonna go say hi to Mike?" I asked, genuinely curious as to why he hadn't since Mike seemed like a good friend of the gang. He shook his head dismissively and said "I'll talk to him later." He got up off the ground and quickly dusted off his pants of any sand, before grabbing my hands and helping me up. He walked round to the other side of the bench and nodded towards the side I was near and asked "Could you please help me put this by the fire, since Jet's abandoned me?" I nodded and said "My pleasure." I grabbed one end of the bench while he lifted up the other. Surprisingly the bench wasn't that heavy and we lifted it together easily, we took it over to near the massive circle of chairs and put it in a gap which had been left. Putting it down Party muttered thanks before coming over and standing next to me. There was an awkward silence between us both, I was desperate to break it but he beat me by asking "Do you want a drink?" I nodded. He took my hand which I thought of as weird at first but then just shook it off, he was just being friendly. He took back inside the warehouse, into the main room. He let go of my hand, leaving me with slight disappointment, and went over to the table where multiple cups and mugs had been left (some I recognised from the storage room in the back). Behind the cups was a big water tank dispenser, the ones that you used to get in offices with the small paper cups. Inside the tank was just water, I was slightly discourage but what was I expecting they were living in a desert outside of an occupied city. Party picked up a blue plastic cup and a plain pink mug. In silence he filled them up with water, the sound of the water gurgling as some of it was forced to rush out echoed through the room and the strangely comfortable silence that had formed. Once both cups were full he walked over to me as I start on top of another table in the room and handed me the pink mug. "Thanks." I said politely. He nodded and replied saying "Cheers." I smiled at him finding myself again looking into his beautiful hazel eyes. "Cheers." I murmured clinking my mug with his cup, a bit of his water spilling out of the cup and onto his hand. I watched as he blushed slightly at his small error and smiled at his attempt to hide it by bowing his head slightly until it cleared. We both took sips of our water at the same time in again this comfortable silence that was different to the one we had formed outside just before, why I don't know. After taking a few sips I looked up from my glass to accidently meet his eyes which had been watching me sip at my drink. I blushed and he looked down again awkwardly mumbling out a "Sorry." I smiled and place my still half empty cup on the table I was sat on.

"Are you ok Party?" I asked genuinely concerned about him. He had been acting strange all evening really; the awkward and comfortable silences that had been forming between us, the odd glares I'd been getting when he was talking to Ray, the blushing, the politeness; I started to wondered whether he was nervous about the party or something. "Yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't I be." He answered looking at me slightly confused. "I don't know," I replied, "just wondered."

"How about you, are you ok?" He asked.

"I guess, I mean everything's just so surreal; I don't know how to feel. And after Frank told me about-" my voice broke, not being able to finish the sentence. I took in a deep breath and continued as strongly as I could "About my mum, I guess I'm not in the mood for a party." I looked down hiding my eyes from slight as I felt the tears itching to come out, I didn't want to cry in front of Party. I guess I shouldn't have brought her up, I'm so stupid. I attempted to calm myself by taking deep breaths but they just came out as shaky pathetic ones. In the end I just stared at the floor trying to stop the tears from falling.

Breaking me from my trance two strong arms enclosed me in a hug. Still sat on the table, my head rested on Party's shoulder as I left a few of the tears slip down my cheek, but only a few. He started to rock me slightly in his arms as I put mine back around him. He repeatedly mumbled "It'll all be ok." He was warm and comforting and thankfully in his arms I felt 1000 times better.

After a few minutes of embracing my breathing calmed down and Party must have noticed as he released me from his hold. He placed his hands on my shoulders and smiled at me, looking into my eyes. "I mean it, it will all be ok. We're here for you now, I'll protect you; we'll protect you." He promised as he wiped my tears from my cheeks with his soft hands. I smiled into his eyes and said "Thank you."

"No problem." He retorted "And anyway that offer of hiding under my chair is still available." I laughed wiping the rest of the tears off my cheeks with my sleeve. After I'd put my arms back down I found myself staring into his eyes again, and strangely he was staring back at mine as well. I didn't know what was happening but almost like a reflex we both started leaning in. Just as my head started to analyse what was happening our silence was broken by a whistle. Instantly we both pulled back and tried to look innocent as we both immediately picked our cups back up and went back to drinking them. We both looked over to see Mikey and another stood by him with an amused expression on; I'm guessing this was Mikey's boyfriend. Seeing that it was just those two Party seemed to relax slightly, I didn't however I just kept manically drinking my water as I panicked over whether Mikey might tell Frank and how disappointed and angry Frank would be if he did find out we'd nearly kissed. "What a thing to walk in on." Mikey's friend said breaking the silence. In response to this Mikey seemed to stamp on his foot, causing him to wince slightly and say "I mean, how nice to see you again Party. And how nice it is to meet you." He said directing it to me. I nodded and smiled at him before going back to swigging down my drink, until I realised it had all gone, causing me to have to pretend to drink it to avoid questions. Mikey gestured to Party for him to go over to him and as told Party walked over to him; only to be dragged away by an angry Mikey, who seemed to be acting like the older brother not Party. After disappearing into the corridor Mikey's friend came over and sat next to me. I discreetly scooted away slightly not really wanting to be near this stranger. Elbowing me in the shoulder he murmured "So you and Party then?" I put my head in my hands wondering what the hell was going on; I was sat next to some guy who I don't know, who seemed to be excited about seeing me and Party nearly kiss even though he doesn't know who I am. And I thought that the fact that I nearly just kissed Party, my brother's ex/best friend, was weird enough. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT: Zero Percent by My Chemical Romance

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vxh0EQMJvuA


	14. Hair

Amber's POV

 

The guy sat next to me, who had introduced himself as Red Rave, watched intently as Party and Kobra remerged from the corridor. Party looked slightly flushed but very irritated and didn't even spare a glance at me and Red as he stormed out of the warehouse. Kobra was also slightly irritated as he watched Party exit the warehouse and go outside where I could see that more people had arrived. He turned to me and Red giving a shy smile, "Sorry 'bout that." He apologised awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck; he knew that we all knew what he was talking about to Party. "Anyway, I see you two have met. Red this is Amber; Ghoul's sister and Amber this is Red Rave; he's a friend." We nodded politely at each other, not bothering to mention that we'd already introduced ourselves anyway. "Yes, well it's nice to meet you Red; I've heard a lot about you." I said giving Kobra a quick seductive eyebrow flash. He instantly went red and groaned, with me and Red amusingly watching him. "Damn Jet!" he uttered to himself angrily. I giggled to myself as Kobra beckoned Red over and then stormed out much like Party had just before but with Red following after him laughing to himself. Smiling, I jumped up off of the table and wiped off any dust I had collected on my jeans. I turned to walk out but stopped and sighed as I looked out of the doorway. I could see more and more people had arrived and that now nearly all the seats around the fire were nearly all gone, I didn't really know what to do with myself. I still really didn't feel like going to a party right now, I just wanted to rest. But I didn't want to disappoint Frank; I never liked letting him down. Maybe I was just gonna have to suck it up and be a good sister; maybe I'd even have fun. Taking in a deep breath I sighed and walked out of the doorway as confidently as I could.

There were definitely a lot of new and different people outside, as well as a lot of colour. It was like thousands of rainbows made from people, if a person didn't have brightly coloured hair then they would have brightly coloured clothes instead. I think it must have been part of their rebellion against BL/ind as I can never remember anyone wearing any colours at all in the headquarters. I shivered a little thinking of the place but shook it off and looked for Frank or Party. I scanned the crowd for any familiar red or pitch black hair. After a few minutes awkwardly standing there I spotted Frank a few yards away standing up talking to some people just behind some chairs by the fire. As I got closer I saw he was talking to Jet and to some girl with bright blue long hair.

As I reached them Jet gave me a bright smile, I smiled back and realised that this party wouldn't be so bad. He tapped Frank on the shoulder and nodded toward me as I stood by Jet. Frank, who seemed to be in a light conversation with the blue haired girl who actually seemed to be just staring at Jet, turned slightly so he could see me and gave a pleased happy smile. I smiled back giving a small hey, that was barely audible. The blue haired girl, who had finally removed her gaze from Jet smiled at me politely and put her hand out saying "You must be Ghoul's sister, I'm Dotty Spots, but you can call me Dot." I shook her hand and smiled back, reminding myself to really ask about the names. "Nice to meet you, I'm Amber." I replied taking my hand back from her rough sweaty one. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you as well; you're kind of a celebrity." She said nicely as Jet and Frank started a conversation of their own. I was shocked to be honest; me a celebrity? No way. "Really?" I said showing my disbelief.

"Yeah really, come on you're The Weapon. Everyone wants to talk to you about everything." Dot said enthusiastically.

Regretting it on the inside I asked "What everything?"

"You know, how you're a weapon, what it was like in there, if you're a mutant..." after that her voice faded away, I really didn't want anyone to know about any of that. I didn't want people to know I was The Weapon, I wanted to start a new, this was all wrong. And that word 'mutant' it just hit me, I could feel the all too familiar tears poking at the back of my eyes. Noticing my sudden drop of mood, Dot stopped talking, "Hey I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have said that. Are you ok?" she apologised. I nodded, looking down and murmuring "I'm fine I've just gotta go, sorry." Before she could even get a word in I was off, running to the side of the warehouse where it was dark and I could see nobody was around.

Reaching my destination I pressed my back against the metal rigged wall and slide down, crouching. I took in a shaky deep breath as the tears started to fall, again. I keep breathing in deeply and tried to stop my shaking in attempt to stop the tears. Dot didn't mean to upset me, but that wound was still raw; I just wasn't ready to talk about it all. Especially to people who I barely knew. I put my head in my hands and continued to breathe deeply. "We go from kissing to crying so quickly, wow." A familiar sounding voice stated; breaking my concentration. I looked up and saw Red standing there with a sympathetic smile on his face, which I could only just see in the near darkness. "I saw you running over here and wondered what the fuss was about, are you ok?" He asked putting out a hand to help me up. I took it and shakily stood up, wiping away as many tears as I could but they still continued to fall. "I guess I am yeah, but it's just-" I started but Red cut me off as he said "I'm gonna go and get Party; I'm not very good at this."

"Wait! No! Stop!" I shouted but it was too late he'd ran off to find Party. I leaned up against the wall again, thinking of Party's reaction. Is it going to be awkward because of before? I groaned; I hated Red Rave. This was so going to be so awkward. But maybe he'd be nice and give me a hug, maybe. I think I'd quite like a hug from Party. But what if Red had changed his mind and got one of the other guys instead. Oh no, what if he'd got Frank, I love Frank but I just didn't want to tell him what was upsetting me; I just wanted comfort. I know that Frank would want to know what was upsetting over giving me hugs, I still loved him though and he was still supportive just in a different-

Breaking me from my thoughts Party ran round the side of the warehouse. He stood there and stared sympathetically at me while I stared back. Seeing him calmed me down and the tears started falling heavy again. I put my head in my hands sobbing a little, but remembering that Party was watching me I tried to stop it all even though he had sort of brought it all on. I didn't know why I'd started crying again just through seeing him but I think it was something to do with the fact that I felt so comforted by him without even knowing him properly and that I felt I could just let everything out around him because he wouldn't care; he would just look after me. But I didn't know any of this, I just felt it, he just seemed like this. I felt something strong for Party even though I just barely knew him. I was so confused about everything right now.

Suddenly two strong arms came around me and took me into a warm hug. I let the tears out and put my small arms back around him. "Hey it'll be ok, it'll be ok. I'm here now, it'll be ok." He mumbled into my hair and I believed him. He repeated his words while rubbing my back and kissing me lightly on the head. Being in his arms for a bit had calmed me and the tears down. He was just so warm and cuddly. Feeling better, I took my head off his chest and looked up at him and back at his eyes, again. "Thank you." I managed to stutter out. He smiled back at me again, seeming to be staring at me. He gently wiped my eyes and cheeks of my tears, and left his hand on my cheek afterward. We stood there for a while in silence, in the dark, only faintly hearing the conversations of the BBQ behind us, and concentrating only on each other's eyes. I felt a strange sense of deja-vu and nervousness as we started to lean in nearer to each other. He closed his eyes and I closed mine shortly afterward, our noses nearly touching. Then our lips touched. His lips were soft and gentle brushing mine at first but when my hand moved almost automatically into his hair, the kiss hardened and his hand went into my hair as his other latched around my waist. His hair was smooth and silky much like his lips. As we got closer to each other and I could feel his chest pressing against mine, I also smelt what must have been his cologne, which only enticed me more. I couldn't believe I was kissing Party, but I didn't care, it was almost magical to me. I could feel his quickened warm breath against my nose and lips, hopefully meaning the kiss meant as much to him as it did to him. This kiss was definitely confirming my suspicions of a crush on Party; I just hoped he felt the same way about me.

Breaking our moment was a gasp from behind Party. We both pulled apart immediately to see an angry yet seemingly also slightly upset Frank, as well as a shocked Jet and an amused Red. "Oh shit." Party breathed looking straight at Frank as he brought his hand up to cover his mouth. Feeling incredibly guilty for kissing Party, I took a step forward wanting to calm Frank down, but he only looked at me with a mix of anger, disgust and disappointment. Then he ran off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT: Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_AR9lgDnDY


	15. Guess

(Amber's POV)

"Dammit!" Party yelled after Frank had ran off. Red had walked off by now and Jet had walked over to Party and was talking to him quietly about something. I just looked around quickly at all the still party enthused guests, who hadn't even noticed our commotion, and decided to run back into the warehouse after Frank.

I got inside and went straight for the bedroom that I suspected was Frank's. I put my head against the door and heard groans and things being thrown from inside and nodded to myself; confirming that it was Frank's room. I knocked on the door and asked "Can I come in?"

"FUCK OFF!" was all I got in response from the other side of the door. I simply groaned and replied saying "No thanks. Look I'm coming in." He loudly groaned as I started to open the door and threw a small book at it in response. Once the door was fully open I walked in and finally saw the full extent of the mess; there were clothes everywhere (including a burnt through jacket by the door) and books and now broken glasses had been thrown around the room. I closed the door behind me and went to sit by Frank on the floor where he had placed himself leaning against the camping bed that he had. "I'm really sorry about it. But it was only a kiss and if you aren't comfortable about things happening between me and your best friend then you just have to say and nothing happens. Ok?" I said explaining myself and apologising as best as I could. He sighed and said "He's not just my friend though; he my fucking ex. He's Gerard and I-" He cut himself off and continued with "You've just ruined it." He said putting his head in his hands. I leaned back slightly in shock; did this mean that Frank was still in love with Party? Had I just kissed my brother's only love and fucked up all his chances with him? Fuck me. I put my hand over my mouth in shock of what I'd just done. "Oh my gosh! Frank I am so sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry." He just looked up at me and stared into my eyes with his teary ones. We stayed there for a while as I waited for his response but I saw something click in his eyes and he just gave me the biggest death glare anyone would have seen. I looked down in shame, I should have known, I should have been able to tell. He was so grumpy after I'd hung out with Party, I should have guessed that this was why. I felt so guilty but I still really liked Party and wanted to be with him, but I wanted my brother to be happy even more. I just breathed one more sorry and got up, I walked out the room as fast as I could and went straight up the metal stairs to the roof. I carefully open the hatch and pray that nobody is up here.

I stick just my head out of the trap door look around quietly hoping that is someone is there then I can just quickly sneak away; I really am not in the mood to interact with someone else right now. Luckily no one was around; I got up and gently let the hatch go down. Then loosely putting my head in my hands I loudly groaned letting out all my anger. But realising that the BBQ was still going on downstairs I slapped my hand over my mouth. I was just so irritated with myself. I couldn't imagine the pain of someone who you trusted coming along and taking the person who you loved away from you and then kissing them in front of you, the pain that Frank must have been feeling. The guilt was just building up inside but I guess I could have never guessed that Frank would have been watching us kiss. If it would have gone a different way and Frank wouldn't have seen the kiss, I could have gone and had a proper conversation with Frank about it all without him getting upset or viciously angry with me. I let out another groan, slightly more quiet this time and tried to think of different things in attempt to calm my temper down. Nothing was working, obviously. So I just let everything flood in; all the regrets, the things that I was making up to make the problem seem less bad, my feelings about Party, etc. With all the thoughts circling my head, I went and sat down on the edge of the roof. I hung my legs over the edge and left them hanging, looking over the BBQ which was still buzzing with life as if nothing had happened. But I guess unless you are involved in a problem in some way it doesn't affect you. And if you are involved it doesn't matter how bad the qualm is it's not gonna change the weather or change a stranger on the streets life, we really are, as single people, a very small part of this world.

After a while of just sat on the rooftop over analysing everything and thankfully not spilling many tears, I heard an echoic knock from under the trap door. I jumped at the sound and took my view from the party which I had been observing. I looked behind me and dreaded who it might be, but saw Jet's head poking out of the gap and looking pitifully over at me. I gave him a weak smile and turned away hoping he'd just go away. Instead he came over and sat next to me over the edge of the roof. I huffed and let him stay, I didn't want to be rude to him and I guess Jet wasn't the worst person who could have appeared up here. "How you doing?" He asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know, how am I meant to be after all that?" I answered just looking out past the party downstairs now and just to the horizon. "I feel something for Party but I am not going to do anything ever, if it means sacrificing Frank's happiness." I continued deciding to just put all I was feeling out there; I had no one else to talk to about it as my brother probably wants me dead and Party isn't someone I can seem to trust myself around. I just hope Jet didn't mind me piling my inner thoughts onto him for no real reason. "Well in this situation I think that response is quite normal." He replied looking off in the same direction as me. "I guess, yeah. But what am I meant to do next, ignore all these feelings I have for Party or sacrifice the happiness of basically my best friend and only family left? I want Frank to be happy but there just still this little.....like thing I have for Party and I don't know what to do with it or if I can bloody control it!" I nearly yelled out forgetting my worries of Jet not being comfortable in the position I had put him in. "You have to give yourself time to make that decision. I think after a bit you'll probably be able to tell which choice is right." He replied as I rested my head on his shoulder, craving some comfort. "I guess. But I just can't believe I could have done something like this to Frank." I responded quieter than before, Jet's words actually helping and calming me down. "Don't go blaming yourself, how were you to know that Ghou-Frank still had feelings for Party? And even so how were you to know that Frank was gonna see you and him kiss?"

"I guess you're right but thinking about it all the signs that Frank liked Party were pretty obvious." I answered swinging my legs over to the other side of the roof and letting them touch the ceiling. He soon followed, doing the same thing. "Not really, to be honest I hadn't spotted them. I even told Party to make a move with you because of his feelings for you. So really it's my fault." He gave excuses probably just trying to make me feel better. I stood up and put my arms around myself saying a simple "No" to his assumption. But then after actually coming to terms with what he'd said I turned round to face him and nearly shouted "Party has feelings for me?"

"Well, yeah. He came over to me after; he'd said he thought, you two nearly kissed just before the BBQ really started. He was saying that he thought he felt something for you." He explained while getting up from sitting on the edge of the roof with me. I smiled at the thoughts of Party actually liking me back but it soon vanished after I remembered nothing could really happen between us. Jet must have noticed this as he came over and wrapped his arms round me. "Hey, whatever happens I bet it'll be ok." I just stood there embraced in the hug, before finally putting my arms back round him in the darkness of the night. I was extremely thankful to Jet for his consoling. "Thanks Jet." He ended the hug and held my shoulders at arm's length, stating "No problem, I'll always here." I smiled brightly, thankful that I had someone. "Now you go get some rest, you'll need after all that's happened to you over this short amount of time." He ordered, walking over to the trapdoor and opening it for me. I guess he was right, I guess I was kind of still recovering from being with BL/ind for the past six years and now this to pile on as well; I was dreading the few weeks (maybe months). Lazily I walked over to the trap door and then down the metal stairs into the corridor. Jet shortly followed me and patted me gently on the back comfortingly. "Do you want my bed?" He asked being polite. I shook my head violently, I didn't want to take anyone's bed, I would just be happy sleeping on the couch. "You sure?" He confirmed.

"Yeah, I don't want to take your bed, I'm happy on the couch."

"Ok, well I'm gonna go help Kobra, Par-and Red end the party outside. Good night." He said taking my hand and giving it a squeeze before, walking down the corridor and outside. I huffed and walked down the corridor myself towards the main room, after he was out of sight. As I waddled past the bed rooms I couldn't hear a sound and didn't want to stop to see if I could hear anything as that would be nosy.

Entering the main room I walked over to the couch and found the blanket folded up on the end. I took it and opened it up; laying it over the sofa. After getting under the blanket, I cuddled up and surprisingly started to drift off quite quickly. But just before I was completely asleep I felt someone kiss my forehead and huff loudly before walking off, the steps echoing as sleep took me.

____________________________________________________________________________________

SONG OF THE MOMENT: The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You by My Chemical Romance

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nb2mRgnfIAo


	16. Chocolate

(Amber's POV)

 

Coming to my senses, I felt the light on play on eyes lids. Opening them I saw the sun's rays shining in from the open door, meaning the guys or at least one of the must have been up. Groaning quietly I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up, processing my memories from yesterday. The memory of the kiss to forehead surfaced. Automatically my hand went to the spot; I still wasn't sure who that had been. For all I know it could have been Red, I smiled at the stupid thought of it. Pushing the blankets away, I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I walked down the corridor and heard nothing but a small rumbling in the storage room. I paused on my journey and took a peak to see who was in there; it was Frank. He was sat on the dusty floor, cross-legged with his feet bandaged and shoeless, wrapping bandages around his burnt hands. I couldn't really see the extent of his injures from where I was stood but they still looked very red and very sore as you could tell from the little groans and squeaks he would make when he'd catch a bit of flaky skin with his hand or the bandage. I sighed at him quietly and walked into the room and round to in front of him. I stood there and watched him pause his actions and look up at me with an annoyed groan escaping his lips. "Sorry." I mumbled, not really sure what I was sorry about. He didn't reply and simply looked back down at his hands and continued to bind his hands in the bandage. I sighed again and sat down cross-legged in front of him; he didn't react and continued to ignore my existence. Seeing him start to struggle again and groan from the pain; I put my hand on the bandage he was holding. He halted his action and looked up at me confused and aggravated. I took the bandage from him and the hand he was half way through bandaging. Surprisingly he let me gently bind his hand instead and much more quickly may I add, as well as less painful. We sat there in silence as I finished binding and as softly as I could I tucked the loose end under the rest of the bandages and then took another long bandage out of the first aid kit that I found next to Frank. "I could have done this myself you know. I did do my feet." He hissed irritably, finally breaking the silence. "I wanted to help." I stated simply, telling the truth. He simply ignored my comment completely and watched me finish off bandaging his second hand. Afterward he just sat there for a while seeming to just be off with his thoughts, I just sat there staring at his head looking down with his black hair falling in front of his face. An awkward silence started to arise, so I broke it quickly asking "Where are the guys?"

"I don't know, shouldn't you know where your boyfriend is?" He almost spat at me.

"Frank, he's not my boyfriend." I made the point, I was annoyed at Frank for being a bit of an ass but I think had a right to be an ass right now because of last night so I pushed it aside.

"He might as well fucking be." He mumbled fiercely as he stood up. I followed, standing up also. "Frank, you know it was an accident and I'm really really sorry about it." I apologised feeling the guilt start to pile up inside again.

"It didn't look like much of an accident when you had your hands running through his hair." He shot back, leaving me silent for a bit. I walked over to where he was now stood now with his back to me and his hands in fists. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and said softly "Frank, listen. You need to know that if I would have known about all this, I would have never done that to you. I'm your sister and I lo-"

He cut me off mumbling "Yeah well I wish you weren't." I stepped back in shock at what he had said. I didn't think what I had done was this bad; Frank must have really loved Party. I felt so bad and hurt now as well but I probably deserved it. I didn't want to argue any more, I just murmured one last "Sorry" before quickly leaving the room. Not even knowing where I was going I walked outside and sat underneath the acacia tree in the shade like Party had been under yesterday. Yesterday seemed like a long time ago now, probably because so much had happened since then, in fact three days ago like three years ago. If I went back 4 days I'd still be in BL/ind headquarters having my veins drank dry. I sighed to myself letting my head fall into my hands. I can't believe I'm actually out of that place; it was hell on Earth though probably not for the Dracs. If they enjoyed drinking my blood, then it was probably heaven on Earth for them. I cringed at the thought of them, the Dracs and tried to take my mind off and think of something else. Obviously my mind instantly went to Party. After thinking about it I think I loved him, but that didn't really matter. I think if Frank couldn't be happy with us being together then neither could I, it would be too hard for me to stand around with Party and let Frank stand at the side and watch as I steal away the person he loves. Even if Party doesn't feel the same way, it's still majorly unfair. Part of me still couldn't believe that I'd gotten Frank back after all these years, it was insane. Being in that place I thought that Frank had bled out in that alleyway and that my mother was all alone. But all that time it was Frank that was alone and that mum was dead. Actually though Frank wasn't alone, he had the guys and he had Party. Now I think about it maybe his love for Party kept him going or maybe not. Even if it wasn't it would still be extremely harsh for me to go out with Party, especially since Frank has known him much much longer than I have (3 days). That got me thinking how did I fall in love with Party so fast? I mean I'd heard of love at first and destiny but I'd never believed in it...until now I guess. As I sat under that tree, in the shade, longer my mind started to drift to what Jet had said about waiting a bit to make the decision, basically, between Frank and Party. I was thinking that now I didn't need time; I've got enough experience and evidence in my head to make a decision. I love Frank too much to do this to him. Frank is my brother and I just got him back, I don't want to lose him again, ever.

Later that night, I was sat on the couch with the blankets coiled round me for comfort, as I read a book Jet had gotten for me from a raid that him and Party had done today. It was a murder mystery book and wasn't amazing but it was the first thing I'd read in a little over 6 years so I was very happy with it and it had brighten my day. When Jet and Party had gotten back from their raid I had still been outside under the tree. Jet had come straight over with the book but I only got a glimpse of Party, who didn't even look at me as he carried the supplies they had gotten inside. It had disappointed me but was good because I guess it made it easier for me to try to stop have feeling for him of he was going to ignore me forever.

Interrupting my thoughts and the book was a polite cough form in front of me. I folded the corner of the page over to mark where I was and closed while I looked up and saw Kobra. He was smiling politely down at me and holding a steaming mug of something that smelt lovely and strongly of chocolate. "This is for you," he said nicely passing it to me "Party and Jet got some hot chocolate in their raid today and I thought you deserved some so." The mug was warm in my hands and reminded me heavily of home and Christmas time. I looked from the mug to Kobra and thanked him lots. "Hey, no problem." I smiled brightly once more at him, genuinely happy that someone had made the effort to do something for me, who had messed up a lot recently. I took a sip and the luxurious flavour told hold of my mouth and took it on an experience I had not been on for a while. The warm liquid running down my throat as I swallowed and the chocolate taste going to all the corners of my tongue. I had defiantly forgotten about how nice hot chocolate was. Breaking pleasure was Kobra who was still stood in front of me looking awkward and very nervous. He said "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I replied patting the space next to me on the couch. I was worried whether he was gonna ask about me and Party but tried to be polite anyway and just took another swig of my hot chocolate to cover my fear. He obligedly sat down and turned to me, nervously asking "What did Jet say about me and Red?" I let out the breath I'd been holding and thanked every god ever for not letting him ask the question I had been dreading. Then remembering what he had actually asked I pieced together my memories of the conversation and answered "I think all he said was that you two are more than friends."

He sighed a sigh of relief and said "Oh that's ok I'd thought he'd said something awful." I giggled at his response and asked the obvious question of "So you two are dating then?" I could see him go red at the question even in the dim candle light. He nodded nervously and said "Yeah, I um...guess we are." I nodded in agreement; they made a very cute couple. "You make a very cute couple." I stated speaking my mind. He giggled and thanked me through a bright smile. Then my mind drifted back to the conversation I had had with Jet and I added "Wait a second when I was going to come in here to get the chairs, he did say something about avoiding the bedrooms." I don't think I should have said this as Kobra went so red that he almost glowed in the almost darkness. I covered my smile with another swig from my hot chocolate. "He's just joking you know." He explained looking more awkward and nervous. "I figured." I said trying to make him feel less bad and uncomfortable. He nodded back at me rubbing the back of his neck. Then as we felt into silence I looked over to the corridor to see Jet and Frank emerge from it, deep in conversation. I sighed and looked away, sipping my hot chocolate. Noticing the two's arrival to the room as well, Kobra got up and said a quiet thank you for the information and walked off over to the kitchen part and made himself busy. Next thing I knew Frank was walking over to me looking rather anxious. I continued to watch him walk over until he was stood right in front of me. "Can I sit?" He asked, surprisingly, politely. I nodded and he placed himself just where Kobra had been. Sensing that this might be important, since he had bothered to try to start conversation off in a civilised way, I leant over and put my book and hot chocolate over onto the small table by the side of the couch. I turned back to face him and waited for him to speak. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said to you before. I didn't mean but I was just so angry and it slipped out. Will you forgive me?" he said looking pleadingly into my eyes.

I smiled at him and said "You had every right to be angry at me and of course I forgive you." He smiled back and let out a slight sigh of relief. "But I want to know," he started making me panic slightly. "What is going to happen between you and Party?" I took in a deep breath and planned out my words in my head carefully. "Nothing will happen if you aren't ok with it." He smiled slightly and took me into a hug that I had been needing for a while. "Thank you, thank you so much. I'm glad you understand and that you're ok with it." He whispered slightly into my ear. I hugged him tighter and wrongly thought about whether I really was ok with it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT: Hate to see Your Heart Break by Paramore

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVLSgOe28wE


	17. Mission

(Amber's POV)

 

A week had pasted since I had shared the kiss with Party and since me and Frank had our conversation about it all. Since then I hadn't heard anything from Party, I've barely seen him at all; I think he's been avoiding me. This made it easier for me though, without him trying to make conversation and whatever I could get over him quicker. If getting over him was even possible that is. Every time I'd thought I'd made progress, I'd bump into him in the corridor or outside and just the sight of him would send me head over heels again. But apart from that everything seemed to go back to normal, two of the guys would go out for raids every two days and Frank, who had been suspended from missions and raids apparently, had been un-suspended. The guys, well Jet, had said that they would usually be set a mission by Dr D every week, unless there was an emergency mission, and were actually expecting a mission pretty soon. Kobra, who I had been getting on well with over the past week, had gone to get the radio from the Trans Am out back and all of us apart from Party were now sat round it in a circle on the floor. We changed the channel from the normal broadcasting channel that every killjoy ever could hear to the four's personal channel for their missions from Dr D. As we all waited an uncomfortable aura started to form, breaking it I asked the question "What was your guys' last mission?" They all looked up and straight at me awkwardly. I got confused at first but then a quiet o left my mouth as I realised it was me. I just had to go and make the silence even more awkward didn't I? Just as Jet opened his mouth to say something he was interrupted by someone entering the room. I turned round and saw it was Party. I got a few butterflies in my stomach at seeing and I could feel my face getting hotter the longer I looked at him avoiding my gaze. So I just turned back round and stared blankly at my hands telling myself that I didn't need him. He said a quiet "Hey" which all the guys returned and then sat in between Jet and Kobra, who was sat next to me with Frank on my other side. Just as Party had sat down, the radio in the middle of us all started to buzz. We all leaned in further not wanting to miss the briefing. Even though the guys had probably completed thousands of missions before, I really hoped that it wasn't one that was too dangerous; I didn't want any of the guys to get hurt. Especially since they were all still recovering from their mission to get me; particularly Jet with his eye that had gotten shot. He was wearing just a bandage at the moment but said he had found a leather eye patch to wear over it when he was going on raids and missions. A few days ago actually he had gone to the killjoy doctor, Yoongi, to get it checked out. Yoongi had said that he didn't know if Jet's sight would ever come back but there was still a chance; the best thing to do, he said, was to keep it clean and out of the sun. And that's what Jet always did.

Interjecting my thoughts was the radio buzzing louder again, then a very familiar voice emerged from the speaker. "Killjoys, good morning my sunshines. Do you read me?" Dr Dickface's voice rang out. Everyone looked at the radio in disgust for a moment; probably because of the events of the last time me, Party and Jet had encountered him. But then sensibly putting that aside Jet answered "Loud and clear sir."

"Good." He replied bluntly. "Now there have been multiple Drac fire and ray gun attacks at the edge of the east region of the 3rd allotment, not far from you in the east of the 1st allotment. I have sent in multiple teams to take down the units of Dracs but they keep coming back. They have regrettably taken control of nearly the whole section of the east of the 3rd allotment. I need your whole team to go in and take back that part of our land. The Dracs have also taken the residents of that area hostage; I need you to also get those killjoys back. But the priority is taking back the land." All the guys nodded at their briefing, some slightly angered at the fact that Dr D hadn't thought that saving the people was the priority but they didn't look surprised. Party spoke for the group saying "We'll take the mission sir."

"Fantastic." Dr D said both triumphantly and menacingly at the same time. "Any questions?" Party looked round at everyone as they all shook their heads. "No sir." He said, confirming everyone's understanding of the brief and the lack of need for any questions. "Good, good. Now just before I go I would like one of you to drop Amber off at my station again to talk, before you-" Before Dr D could finish he was interrupted by Frank speaking up.

"Amber will not be meeting you." He said firmly.

"But Ghoul I need some information on the Dracs and BL/ind. I promise she will be in good hands." Dr D said trying reassure Frank of the circumstances. I don't think it was working though as Frank simply seemed to get more aggravated. It wasn't really reassuring me either, I knew that I didn't want to see Dr D again; even his voice was hard for me to listen to. To be completely honest Dr D scared me, he reminded me a lot of Korse and the last time he'd seen me he had made me cry. But despite my allergic-like reaction to going to see him, my attempts to stand my ground were none; I was just too frightened to even properly stand up to this guy. Dr D was really a very odd leader that was picked for the killjoys, if he was picked that is. "I'm sorry sir but if Ghoul does not wish for Amber to meet with you then she will not meet with you." Surprising Party said, taking control of the situation as Frank tried to calm down his anger. "Oh I see." Dr D replied, sounding highly puzzled. "Well I guess she could always send me the information. As long as you boys are doing the mission that's all that counts. Thank you killjoys, I wish you luck." He finalized sounding much more confident. "You too sir, thank you." Party said breathlessly as the radio went dead, leaving just the buzzing noise again until Kobra picked it up and turned it off. He muttered something about putting it back in the car and calmly walked out of the door. "Thank you." I muttered quietly, aiming it at Frank and Party. I really did appreciate them standing up for me. Frank, seeming to have calmed himself down, smiled at me and pulled into a side hug before getting up and walking over to Jet. I looked away from him and saw that Party, for the first time in a week, was looking at me. I made contact with his beautiful hazel eyes and felt once again the butterflies fill my stomach. He smiled at me nodding his head but then looking up and behind me his smile faded. He quickly got up and walked away over to Jet who now had a map in hand. I sighed slightly but remembered that I was trying to keep my distance from him. I got up and turned round to see Frank stood there with his hands on his hips looking over longingly at Party; I let out another sigh and pulled him in for a hug. I don't know why I'd given him a hug, I just needed one and from the way he was looking just then he needed one too. Slightly thrown off guard Frank cautiously put his arms round me and asked, kissing me on the head, "What's wrong?" He asked, presenting his concern.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I said, "It's just I love you." It was true too; I did love him and wanted the best for him as he did me. "I love you too Amber." He said, I could tell, through a smile. I snuggled further into him and hid my head in his chest. He kissed my head lovingly again and we just stood there for a while until Jet called us over. "Ghoul, come on we need you to help us plan." We broke the hug and Frank took my hand, taking me over to the guys, Kobra too; he must have come back in while I and Frank were hugging.

Party, Jet and Kobra were sat on the floor, with me and Frank joining them. In the middle of the circle, close to Party, was a map. As the guys started talking about strategies, I studied the map trying to recognise it or see some familiarity in it. It was quite a plain map, with North, South, East and West in the right corner of it and a drawn on '#3' in the other corner. Right in the centre of the map was different parts of the land outlined in blue, red and green, with the numbers 1, 2 and 3 in the selected areas. Further to the left of the map was a white blob. I got quite confused looking at all the lines and nudged Frank. "Frank, where is this?" I asked still staring interestingly at the map.

"Well, this was New York. But now it has been split up into BL/ind and Killjoy territory." He answered. Pointing to a purple dot I hadn't yet spotted in the red section of the map, with a number 1 in, he continued, "This purple dot, is us." And then pointing to another orange dot in the same section he said "And this orange dot is Dr D's radio station. They are both in allotment 1, which is mainly living territory for the killjoys. Allotment 2," he explained pin-pointing the blue section of the map, "Is mainly where we store group supplies and is basically party central." I laughed as he made a cheeky smile. The guys must have had some good times there. "And then the final part of killjoy land, allotment 3, is where we go on raids as well as outside killjoy land though, and where some other killjoys live." I nodded showing my understanding. Then reminding myself of the white blob I indicated to it and enquired "What's this?"

Awkwardly he answered saying "Um...that BL/ind headquarters." I nodded in understanding and quickly took my mind off that place asking "Where did the Drac attack happen?" He smiled, seeming proud that I'd been able to look past the subject of the headquarters and the fact that I must have been getting over my past. I smiled back at him lovingly, as he explaining; pointing to the far left side of the green section (allotment 3) "Around here." I nodded and lent on Frank's shoulder as the guys all started to put forth their ideas of routes and strategies and plans. And as I drifted more and more out of the conversation, I yawned and felt myself getting tired even though I 'd had an early night last night. Keeping myself up I got up and went to go find my book, which I was near to finishing. "Where are you going?" I turned back round to the group and saw Frank asking. I smirked and said "Just to get my book." He nodded and turned back round, getting back to planning.

I walked down the corridor remembering briefly that I was reading in the storage room yesterday. I walked in and as I suspected saw my book straight away on one of the selves. I smiled and picked it, putting it under my arm. Then just I was about to walk out and go back into the main room, a new mug on the mug shelf caught my eye, I walked over and picked it up. I recognised it as an MCR mug, it was plain white with the letters MCR in a circle of guns, one of the guys must have picked it up on a raid. I smiled at the thought of Frank and the guys' old band and then frowned at my disappointment of never being able to get into their music while I had the chance, because of my dad. I mean I heard the odd song and watched some of their videos from their concerts. It annoyed me that I was the sister of one of the members of one of the biggest rock/pop punk bands ever, a situation that so many girls would have wished to be in and I hadn't even listened to a full album (even if they'd only ever released three). I sighed and put the mug back down on the shelf, slowly running my hand over the others on the shelf. I realised that I'd never really taken the opportunity to have a good look through all the stuff the guys had in here. I walked to the boxes to have a peek, but I didn't move anything, I didn't want to be too nosey. I was finding all sorts of things like all pop CDs, different clothes that still had labels on, a lot of socks and some other random things. I was just taking out some beats headphones to look at when something awful caught my eye. I put the headphones down and walked over to another box, I looked in and saw the thing very thing I was dreading it to be.

My dress.

The very thing I had been wearing when I'd come here. The memory of me throwing it aside in here, while Frank was finding my jacket came back to me. I sighed and got goose bumps as I leant in and picked it out of the box. I held it by its shoulders and looked over it. It was a mess that's for sure, around the neck hole was a big splodge of dried blood with smaller dots around it. It was disgusting, I could even smell the metallic blood radiating off it, my legs went weak as I realised that all that blood was mine, even the blood stains from when it had been washed once in a while at BL/ind, they were all mine. I got angry then, at BL/ind for what they'd done to not just me but what they'd put everyone through, and for the first time in a while I felt violent. I just wanted to take this dress and rip it to shreds as little way of getting vengeance and showing my horror of the crisis' they had caused the whole of America. I groaned loudly and started to tear the dress apart. It was hard at first and made my hands sore but the small gown was gone after a bit just leaving itself as pieces of bloodied material dropping to the floor. Once I couldn't rip anymore, I sat on the ground next to the remains and thought about BL/ind and what must have been happening over there now. It would probably just be the usual of sitting and watching surveillance cameras of around the building and making 'important' decisions about Dracs. I huffed, glad that I wasn't there anymore. Then I remembered that Korse was dead and that tings might not have actually been working as smoothly as I was reckoning. But was Korse really dead? Surely a Drac as significant as him couldn't have just died like that; he must have been able to survive a ray shot to the shoulder. Not that I wanted him to be alive that is, but I just didn't want to pretend that him being alive wasn't a possibility. Pushing those thoughts aside I picked up the pieces of dress and put them into a box. I was about to sit down and read my book when Frank called my name. I exhaled loudly disappointed that I hadn't gotten to read my book yet and put it back on the shelf; making my way back into the main room.

When I got there all the guys were there, putting their ray guns in their straps and getting ready to leave it seemed. Upon entering I asked "Are you guys leaving already?"

Frank nodded and said "Yeah, if we don't move fast the Dracs could take over more of allotment 3 and the hostages could be killed; we need to get there as soon as possible. Sorry Amber." I nodded and looked down sadly, thwarted that the guys had to leave me alone so soon. Frank came over and gave me a goodbye hug. "Be safe ok? Please be safe. I know you do raids and missions lots but please be safe." I said into the crook of his neck as I took him in closer. I nodded against me and kissed the top of my head and confirmed "I will be, I promise I'll be back before tea." I smiled and broke the hug saying "You better be." He giggled and walked over to sort out his ray gun. I walked over Kobra and Jet and said to them both "You guys better stay safe. I know you do these things a lot but, please be safe." They both smiled and took me into a group hug saying that they would. They then went out with Frank to get the Trans Am ready; leaving just me and Party alone. He was about to rush out when I stopped him, saying "Please stay safe too. I know things are weird between us but I wouldn't want to lose you either." He turned round and looked at me, kind of shocked. Then he smiled at me, glad that I cared and said "I promise I'll be safe." I smiled back and then we got stuck in a lovingly stare off at one and other. Even though we were further a part I could still all the beautiful details on his face and once again got countless butterflies in my stomach and goose bumps on my arms. "PARTY COME ON YOU SLOW POKE." Frank yelled from outside, breaking out moment but making us both snigger. "I guess I better go. Goodbye." He said softly, checking over his shoulder as he walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed heavily as he then walked out without another word said or another glance given.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT: Heroes by David Bowie

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Hd_KT-tPGw


	18. Know

(Amber's POV)

 

A few minutes after the guys had left; I had sat down and was once again reading the book Jet had gotten me. I couldn't concentrate on the book though; I had barely read a page as I could not stop thinking about Party, again. I was glad I had gotten to speak to him finally and that he'd actually listened. I wanted him to know that I still cared about him even if we couldn't be together, I had decided that a friendship with him would be good and that I needed to mend the bond. It would have been awkward if me and Party were always giving each other odd glares and never talking to one and other. Also I had enjoyed Party's company before all the kissing, not that I hadn't afterward but I still wanted to keep the friendship, that is, I guess, if he wants to keep the friendship. I sighed. Everything was so confusing; it seemed to be so hard for me to not like Party even though my mind seemed set on it. I wanted Frank to be happy, that I knew, but being with Party was all I could think about. I don't know why I felt such a strong passion for Party; I mean I barely knew the guy and I'd known-

"You know that book won't read itself." A sadly familiar voice said making me jump out of my seat and drop the book. "You do have to turn the pages." I looked up and saw Dr D sat there in his wheelchair, a smug smile placed on his lips. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked angrily as I got up. He rolled over toward me, making me a little scared and to step back from him a little. Even though Dr D seemed small in his chair he was still extremely intimidating. Shaking slightly I watched as he bent down and picked up my book handing it to me. Pushing the book into my hand a little too hard he pushed me over, so I was back on the sofa sat down. He put his hands on his knees and looked into my eyes with slight disgust and it seemed amusement, probably at my fear. "We need to talk." I gulped slightly as the words left his mouth; I just wanted him to leave. That's when it hit me, the reason Dr D had given up so easily on the radio before about talking with me was because he knew with the boys gone he could just come here without any trouble and question me anyway. I shivered at my deduction, but I didn't have to talk to him if I didn't want me it's not like he was gonna threaten me. "I don't want to talk." I said as strongly as I could still sat down, trying to stand my ground. "But I do and it will help us out, all we need is information on BL/ind and then we'll leave. Promise." I looked at him confused.

"We?" I asked since he was the only one here apart from me. Then he shook his head in dismissal of my enquiry and said "You know I'm not the bad guy here, I'm trying to help get rid of BL/ind forever. I was one of the first rebels, I took out a lot of BL/ind bases," he started to get a little worked up and I could see anger rising in his eyes. Slowly I started to walk further away from him to avoid his outrage, "I was a hero! I am still! So just tell me what you know!" At this point he was basically yelling at me and had reached me again. He pushed me down making me hit my head on the wall which was now behind me. My head started throbbing and I raised my hand to hold the part of my head that was now aching. "TELL ME!" He screamed. Everything was a bit blurry but I could still make him. I wondered why he was getting so worked up about all this; I guess he just wanted to be a hero again. I started to feel a little sorry for him but that definitely soon disappeared. Bringing me back into reality a little more was someone grabbing my arm and hauling me up. I turned and saw a very pale girl with frizzy short white hair, pulling me into the middle of the room. The girl looked very unusual and almost unrealistic, but I just shook it off; the main thing on my mind was terror right now. As Dr D rolled over toward us, now looking calmer, the girl pushed me onto my knees and put something cold and metal to my head. It was a ray gun. Suddenly I got an overwhelming sense of déjà vu, as memories of Korse doing the same flushed over me. My first initial reaction was that I was so incredibly scared as there was no one here to save me, but then I thought why would Dr D kill me? He needed me for information didn't he? Feeling a bit more confident I voiced my thoughts. "You won't kill me." I said still a bit shaky. "You need me."

He laughed at first, surprisingly and stated "You are a clever one aren't you?" He nodded toward the girl behind me and I felt the gun move from my head and heard it be put away. I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding and let myself relax a little more, but not totally as I was still in the presence of Dr D. "Look I'm gonna level with you, I don't know why you're getting so defensive. All I want to know is stuff like are there any more of you, how do Dracs become Dracs, why do they become Dracs, what are Korse's plans? You don't have to tell me any personal stuff." I sighed seeing more reason now, but I still didn't want to give information to a dummy like him. If I was going to tell anyone anything like that it would be one of the guys. I shook my head at him and said "I still don't want to tell you."

He growled and said "I don't care what you want or what you don't; this isn't about you. This information could save us all and get rid of BL/ind forever. You don't understand that what you know could give us the secrets we need to destroy them forever, you mutant bastard!" I cringed at the insult and looked down at the ground thinking about his words. He was right, my knowledge could do all that. But I wasn't being selfish, I would tell someone that information and then they could tell him the information. I just didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me give in. I always knew I would tell someone this stuff. But maybe I was coming off as a self-centred bitch for not telling him and maybe the guys would think the same, I sighed, I wasn't being selfish I was trying to be strong in front of someone that scared me for basically the first time in my life. I looked back up to seeing him looking at me; waiting impatiently. "I won't tell you but I could tell one of the g-" He cut me off saying. "No tell me, tell me now. Or you'll never know what could happen." He said smirking as he picked up Frank's new jacket, which he had left here, and dusted off some of the sand. I got his message and said frightened a bit more, "You wouldn't." He laughed that pathetic insulting cackle again and sneered "Oh I would." I huffed shakily, seeing him smile genuinely as he knew he'd just hit my weakness. "I could do so many things to him, you could watch me-" He started poking the wound harder now knowing where it was, but I cut him off. I couldn't sacrifice Frank for my pride. I let out a long breath and said "The Dracs volunteer to become Dracs, only men are allowed." I start, looking down, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing my weak eyes give in. "They have to be a certain age, I don't know how old but yeah. They recruit a few every 2 months about. They'd get them together and send them into my cell. To turn into Dracs they would have to," I took a deep breath trying not to look at arms and focusing on the floor. "They'd have to drink...drink some of my b-blood. The mutated blood would go into their blood stream and turn them into Dracs. It wouldn't happen straight away and some even died after the first drinking; not everyone was strong enough. The more b-b-blood they drank from me the more Drac-like they would get, basically the stronger they would get. But they would also get less aware of themselves and after the registered amount of d-drinks they wouldn't be able to think for themselves and only follow orders, obviously from Korse and The Woman." I took in a deep breath proud of myself as I had been able to keep in the tears. I looked up, now feeling a bit stronger and saw Korse and the girl stood there smiling. The girl that I could now see in full was wearing a short black dress and knee high black boots that contrasted well with her hair, she also was holding a notebook which she was writing probably in the information I had just given. Obviously noticing my staring, Dr D said "Don't mind Rocket she's a droid, she's just my assistant." Oh ok she was a droid, I'd never met one before but they were meant to be so like people that you couldn't tell they were robots, I guess that was right, she'd fouled me. "Anyway why do the Dracs wear the masks?" Dr D asked sounding quite excited. I looked down again and answered saying "Well some people don't react well to being mutated into vampires, as I said some die but other just get really badly deformed. They wear the masks to cover it, but some don't really react badly to the change and just wear the masks so that all Dracs look uniform."

Now just shooting the questions at me he asked "Surely you can't change all the Dracs we've seen how many there are, they must be more like you." I shook my head.

"No I'm the only one. Before me there were others but they still had perfected you know making our blood how it is, so they all died. And not all the Dracs d-drink directly from me only the ones that are going to be high up in ranks. The other Dracs drink blood that just gets taken from me from like needles and stuff. But I think some also get fed artificial blood that can mutate them into Dracs too, but I'm not sure about that." I finished, taking in another deep breath, trying to keep myself together.

"Do the Dracs have any weaknesses?" He shot another question at me.

I nodded "I know that they're gums are very sensitive because of the teeth and that they're heads are very sensitive as well but they wear the masks which are also ray gun proof and stuff." I was saying everything very fast now; wanting to stop.

"What's Korse's plan?" He asked me again bluntly, smiling extra wide at this question.

"I don't know." I answered honestly, I was never told stuff like that. I was simply a plaything really. I cringed at my thought and slumped down a bit more. Dr D just sighed and sternly said "Tell me, Ambriella." I gasped and looked up shocked. How the hell did he know my real name? I never ever liked being called that and only my family knew that that was my real name, I was always called Amber, I don't even think Ambriella was even on any of my records apart from my birth certificate. How could he know about my name? But trying not to show my shock too much I simply stated again. "I don't know. They never told me stuff like that, I swear." He stared at me for a bit, not believing me but why would he think I'd stick up for Korse and lie. Then he looked confused but then his small little brain must have figured it out as he said "Fine, I believe you. But if I find out you're lying your brother will be worse than dead." I shook a little at his statement but nodded letting him know I understood. "Good, well thank you very much princess, you've shed a lot of light on this subject. I'll be seeing you again soon." He fake smiled as he patted me on the head and rolled out, with Rocket following stiffly behind. Once they were out of sight and I heard a car engine start and then fade away. I let myself fall onto my back onto the floor. I was still shaking and think I was having a panic attack, as calmly as I could I tried to control my breathing and shaking. I crawled back up and put myself into a ball with my head pushed into my knees. I tried not to think about the events that had just happened and held my breath; this seemed to stop my shaking for a little. Then letting the breath out, as I was probably turning a bit blue I started to hum a song I remembered. I think it was called Remembering Sunday or something, I didn't really know but I did know it was by the band All Time Low. I used to listen to this song before all this bullshit happened with BL/ind and then at the anniversary parties they used to play it, I remember most of the words to it. Once or twice at the parties I'd sang it with Brendon and Heidi, the guys I was friends with at the parties, they were so nice which was surprising because of their families being really important high up people in BL/ind. We always used to sing stuff together at the parties, it was fun and they both had amazing voices, I didn't but it was the fun that counted. When I was at BL/ind the parties were the only fun I ever really got to have. Thinking of the only happy memories I had of my time with BL/ind, I had calmed down and was no longer shaking. Standing up slowly I got my balance and walked over the kitchen part of the main room and got out the cold water flask from the side cabinet. I drank a little making me feel better. I let out a sigh but then smiled a little at the fact I had managed to keep in the tears. I was proud of myself for standing up a little to him as well.

After a few minutes to myself, the guys burst in through the doorway. I looked round shocked to see them back already and heard Frank shout "Amber!" almost sounding relieved about something. I looked at him puzzled as he ran over and engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. I looked to the other guys for help and they all just shared the same relieved look as Frank. He let go of me asked "What happened? Did he do anything to you?" He held me by the shoulders looking me up and down for injuries. Then I got confused as I started to think he was talking about Dr D and I wondered how they found out about him. But just to make sure I looked at Frank as well as the other guys, who had moved closer to us and asked "Who?"

"Dr D, we just saw him drive past us as we were on our way back here." Frank answered. Finishing off Jet said "We assumed he'd come from here." For a moment a stood silent thinking about whether I should tell the guys about him coming here, but I think they really already had too much on their plates and didn't really need this as well. I just said "Well he wasn't here; I thought I'd heard a car engine go past but he didn't come here." I spoke as confidentially as I could while turning around and putting the cold water flask back in the cabinet, to avoid eye contact. I turned back round hoping to see they'd all bought my lie, but they were all stood there looking at each other unconvinced. But Jet gave Frank a look of some sort and Frank just sighed and said "Oh ok, well we're just glad you're ok." I smiled at him and the other guys, happy they'd left it. They all smiled back and dismantled, starting to put away their ray guns and sort out any injuries. Just before Frank could walk off to do the same, I held his hand turning him to face me again and asked "Are all you guys ok? Is anyone hurt?" He turned back and smiled at me saying "No actually, it was a very small party of Dracs surprisingly but that's probably why Dr D only sent us over there without back up. I mean a few of us got a few small hits, but when don't we but no one's in pain." I smiled at him and hug him saying that I was glad. He then walked off and started to disarm like the other guys. Left alone I decided to go up onto the roof to get some air, I think I needed it. "Just going up to the roof. See you in a bit." I said and fast walked to the stairs not bothering to listen to their responses. I walked up and sat down on the roof with my feet over the edge, looking over the landscape. I knew the guys had probably not bought my lie and that one of them would ask me later about it, but I was just glad that they had known to leave it until later. I don't think I'd really want to tell the guys either but Frank and Jet would probably find a way to get the truth out of me. Unfortunately they were good like that. I sighed again, I noticed I'd being doing it a lot lately and wondered why, I was meant to be happy now I was away from BL/ind. I was happier but with my thing with Party something always seemed to drag me down. But Frank and Jet, even Kobra always made me laugh. They were good guys like that, so was Party but with the awkward vibe between us he wasn't ever the one to make me laugh anymore which I kind of missed. Interjecting into my thoughts was the sound of the trap door opening and shutting, I turned round so that my back was facing the edge of the roof. I saw Jet stood there looking at me with one of those nice smiles of his. "You really ok?" he asked. I nodded saying "I think so."

He nodded back and walked over, sitting next to me. "What happened really Amber?" See I knew one of them would. "Nothing." I said sternly, really not wanting to make them worry. Then he gave a knowing look; I grumbled at him and looked down saying "Nothing happened." He put his arm round me and said "I won't tell Ghoul. I just want to know what happened to see if you really are ok." I groaned at him again. I looked at him again and his almost puppy-dog eyes. Damn him. I guess he wouldn't give up until I told him and if he didn't tell the others I guess it would be ok. I hate it when he does this to me. "Fine you got me, but don't tell anyone else, I don't want them worrying and you either. I'm fine." I took a deep breath and stood up thinking it would be easier if I was able to pace, as he said "Ok I won't."

"Well Dr D did come here. He came to ask me for information on BL/ind, that's why he gave up so easily on the radio to Frank's refusal to bring me to him, because he knew he could just come here anyway with you guys gone. But anyway he asked me to give him information on Dracs and stuff and I refused, I didn't want to give him information, because he's a dick." Jet giggled a little at that. "If he wanted information I would tell someone else and they could tell him. After what had happened last time I'd seen him I didn't really ever want to talk to him again, let alone give him something helpful. But then he threatened to hurt Frank and I had to tell him. I couldn't let Frank get hurt or k-k-killed because I'm a selfish bitch. So I told him what he wanted to k-k-know and he l-l-left." I let go of the breath I didn't even know I been holding and stopped pacing looking to Jet. He got up and engulfed me in a hug, he said "Hey you're not selfish, you're amazing and so incredible for even trying to stand up to him." I smiled at his words. "Don't cry it's ok. He won't hurt you again we won't let him." I didn't even realise I'd started crying but as soon as he mentioned it a sob left my mouth. I hugged him tighter and hid my head in his chest trying to make it stop; I didn't want to cry again, ever. "What the hell did they do to you?" He asked quietly probably thinking I couldn't hear him as I was held in his chest. He started rubbing my back and I felt much more calmed. But when rubbing my back I think Jet must have felt my scars as he started to carefully trace them with his fingers. He broke the hug and held me at arm's length by the shoulders. "Amber?" I knew what he was asking but I didn't I just couldn't. I fiercely pushed Jet away and ran to the hatch.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT: Stay Away From My Friends by Pierce the Veil

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6oB9Ni7jI4


	19. Look

(Amber's POV)

 

I was about to swing open the hatch when Jet's hand found its way to my shoulder. He turned me round and looked at me with shiny concerned eyes. He knew. He definitely knew, he'd felt my scars and he'd figured out what they'd done. Jet was never gonna be able to look at me the same ever again. I was shocked and astounded that I couldn't even continue to cry right now, what was I gonna do now? He was definitely going to go and tell the rest of the guys- and Party. No I want to get away from all that, he couldn't tell them, I just wanted to leave it all behind and never look back. 

I wanted to forget.

Jet's hand released me finally and he held his gaze with me, looking me dead in the eyes. With hardly any breath backing up his words he whispered "Amber, what did they do?" I looked down at my feet panicked. I coughed awkwardly and said with no confidence or faith "Nothing, it doesn't matter. I'm out now, and with you guys, that's all that counts." I gave him a quick fake smile so that maybe he'd leave me alone for a while. There was no way I could face him right now, I was planning on walking away and spending some time with myself some place. Eventually I'd come back, but I couldn't do this.

I hauled up the trap door forcing myself to not look back. I was about to go down, when Jet said "Please don't go." I turned round, shocked at his response. "You can't run away from everything, I felt your scars, I know they're there." He took a deep breath. "I know what it says. We have to talk about this. You may just what to forget about it, and you will over time but that doesn't mean that something like this is gonna completely disappear. It will always keep coming back, something else will remind you of it and to cope with being reminded you need support and if nobody ever knows they can never give you that. You can't be alone with this forever." A silent tear fell down his face; he really cared. I just stared at him blankly my tears now falling freely down my face, mirroring his. "Please, Amber." There was a silence, but not one that was silent. There was thinking, understanding and sadness filling it in like cement. I nodded to him quietly, he was completely right. I couldn't just go tell him though; this would take time and be hard. The thoughts of what happened in there started flooding back; the room he'd drag me into, the rope, the words he said, the things he called me, the- I choked up. And slight sob leaving my mouth as I dropped the handle to the trap door, which I hadn't even realised I'd been holding. A loud bang sounded from the door in sync with my knees buckling and me falling down to the floor. I started to shake and took my hands to my face. Jet, still now tearlessly crying, came over and knelt down beside me; taking my once again in his arms. "I'm sorry." He said into my hair. I put my arms back round him and placed myself onto his lap. We sat there and just held each other, thinking of what would happen next. 

Then abruptly the sound of curious voices and footsteps started to sound from below. I panicked and rapidly stood up, looking round for another way off this roof before the other guys reached us. "Amber, they're your family now, you don't have to be scared of them." Jet said trying to calm me down as I continued to freak out slightly. I knew that Frank knew but Jet didn't need to know that, that would just give them an excuse to talk about it all. And I know they only meant the best by it all but I wanted it gone. I know that what Jet says was probably true but until I get reminded I don't need anyone to know. But full stop, I don't want anyone to know. "No Jet, I do, I didn't want to tell you, I wasn't ready. I'm definitely not ready to tell the-" My rattled speech was stopped by the trap door opening and Frank's head popping out. "Shit." I cursed, as he came on the roof with Party followed behind him. "Guys, what's wrong? Why do you both look so upset?" Frank questioned looking kind of frightened. I just turned round with my back to them, I couldn't I really couldn't face them right now. "Jet, are you crying?" I could hear Frank ask. Jet replied "I'm alright guys." He walked over to me and whispered so they couldn't hear. "Are you going to say something?" I shook my head, wiping my tears away. "You don't have to tell them everything, just remember what I said about being alone." 

"Guys, tell us what's happening." Frank commanded kindly.

"We're worried." Party backed Frank up, finally speaking. Jet turned round to face them both, quickly wiping away his few tears. "It's up to Amber to say." I turned round quickly to face him; he couldn't have just said that. Now I was going to have to tell them no matter what, they'd never leave me alone if I didn't. But that's just it, I couldn't. I couldn't say anything. I shook my head and looked down, now facing the guys. "Please Amber." Both Frank and Party said together. I looked up at Frank and saw his worried, anxious face and I then looked at Party and saw his confused and concerned face. I kinda wanted to tell them, it might help but not yet, just not yet. "I'm-I'm just not ready." I said truthfully.

"And we understand that, but we need to know Amber." Frank said taking a step closer to me. I shook my head. "Amber-" 

He started but was cut off by Party. "Ghoul, look if she's not ready, she's not ready. She'll tell us when she is, you need to trust that." Frank groaned slightly, "Fine." He walked over to me and put his petite arms around me. Kissing me on the head he told me "Just remember I'm your brother, you can tell me anything." I nodded into him as he kissed me on the head again. He released and announced he'd be downstairs if anyone needed him. Before going down though he shouted Jet and told him to come down with him. I knew Frank would be asking Jet about what happened, I just hoped Jet wouldn't say, even if he did just mean the best. I let out a deep breath and then looked over to see Party was still here. He walked over, realising his presence had been noticed. Nervously he said "You ok?" I smiled at him nicely despite my mood, to give him reassurance. "Good," He continued, "Just making sure, you looked pretty baffled and upset before. I know you probably don't, but do you wanna talk about it?" I looked back up at him, his attempts to be comforting and nice were sweet and kind of working but I still had my heart set on leaving this all behind. "I know you're trying to nice," I started trying to be nice myself, "But I'd rather just leave all this until I'm ready to say stuff. You could just forget any of this even happened, please?" While pleading I'd sub-consciously held his hands in mine. He looked down at our hands longingly and sighed with a smile saying "Forget what?" He laughed and I did too, without even thinking I pulled him into a hug; thankful for him cheering me up. It was quite peculiar how quickly he did actually cheer me up too. He was quite shocked at the sudden hug and it took him a few seconds to not worry and lovingly put his hands back round me.

Finally breaking the hug, Gerard looked at me with those eyes. His sweet face examined mine as I analysed his; he pinky cheeks, his sweet pointy nose, his rosy prominent lips and his magnificent eyes. His eyes were my favourite feature; they were so beautiful, not that the rest of him wasn't but they were the best part. It was probably because they revealed what he was feeling most of the time and because they were such an interesting colour, I could stare at them forever, searching for the different colours I could spot in the almost rainbow that was there. Lost in each other's glances our lips touched again and both our eyes closed. This kiss was different from the first as it was more needy and desperate for each other's touch. His hands were suddenly all over me; feeling up and down my waist, in my hair, over my warm cheeks, on my shoulders and feeling my ass even. At first I didn't mind it and was enjoying this a little too much, my hands were in his hair and up and down his back, but when sense took over, finally I broke the kiss and pushed him away hard by the shoulders. He looked at me shocked "What?" He exclaimed very confused and kind of angered.

"We can't do this." I explained, looking down, embarrassed, at my hands.

"Why not?!" He nearly yelled. "What's stopping you?"

I looked up at him, "Frank. I can't do this to Frank." He groaned loudly and ran his hands through his bright hair, nearly pulling on it with aggravation. "Why? Because he still likes me? This is ridiculous!"

I was shocked, "Wait you know?" I said calmly, accidentally changing the subject. He shook his head and said much more softly. "Of course I know, how couldn't I? He's my best friend and he used to be my boyfriend, kinda. I know him like the back of my own hand." He smiled but then shook it off and looked at me closely. Before I could respond to his answer he said, taking my hands; mirroring what I had done before, he then said "Look, Amber, I like you, I really like you a lot. And you, you hopefully like me too," I smiled lightly and nodded, "There is no reason why we can't be together. You're beautiful and I probably don't deserve you but I want you and I think we're meant to be somehow. Every day I think about you and when I'd released we'd, I'd, upset Frank, staying away from you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Please Amber, we can do this." He looked into my eyes deeply with his sadden ones. I thought about what he was saying and considered it, he was such a nice guy and I loved him so much. Without even knowing him that long he was already in my head 24/7. Speaking my thoughts I sat down and said softly "Party, I think you're the first person I've ever felt this way about. Every time I see you butterflies erupt in my stomach. It kills me when you're not around me and the fact that I can't be around you but I can't hurt Frank like that; he's my brother." He came sat next to me and I leant my head on his shoulder. "Yeah, you're right I guess. I mean I guess I couldn't do this to Kobra if that was the situation, and he probably couldn't do it to me either." He said resting his head on mine as we both sadly tried to accept the fact that we would never be a thing. I let out a breath that I seemed to keep holding. Then he almost whispered, as if he was afraid to say it but knew he needed to, "Do you think if roles were reversed Frank would do the same for you?" I took my head off of him and thought about his absurd and totally out of order proposal; of course Frank would I'm his sister. He would definitely, wouldn't he? But he did love Party so much. Shaking the unneeded thought away, I simply replied with "Well we aren't in that situation right now; we're in this one. And I don't think there's anything we can do about it, we'll just have to live with it. And get over it." I stood up and as I couldn't really think of anything else to say, I was the one to walk out.

A few hours later, after just sitting on the couch reading my book and avoiding all conversation that was not small talk, I blew out my candle ready to get some sleep. As I lay there thinking of the events of the day, which was a lot, I thought about if I was too hard on Party. Just walking out like that on him was kinda rude, I guess I'll apologise to him tomorrow about it. I groaned at the fact I was thinking about him again and turned round into a more comfortable position in attempt to actually get some sleep tonight. That was unlike the last few nights where I'd just stared at the darkness imagining what it would be like to be with Party in a relationship. And as I thought about not thinking about Party I drifted off into an almost dreamless sleep.

Waking up, without warning I heard a large bang. I shot upright in the bed and quickly reached for my box of matches which was kept on the small table, by the couch, with my candle on. Once my candle was lit I could see most of the room, it was empty, which was usual at this time of night, and the almost unbearable silence was back again. I let out a breath no longer scared, now that I knew I was alone. Then out of the blue I heard a shuffling behind me, behind the couch. I put my hand over my mouth as I felt the hairs go up on my back. I didn't want to turn round, dreading what it could be, but I did it anyway. As my back twisted I started to hear the thing behind me, breathing heavily. My eyes met it's quickly and as I saw that pointed teeth evil smirk I screamed-

Quickly opening my eyes an ear-piercing scream erupted from my mouth. I felt something hitting my shoulder hard and shaking me, I had the blanket covering me so I couldn't see anything, panicking I kicked at the thing and heard a muffled scream, that cut off my own. Sitting up and moving into the corner of the couch, as I felt safer, the blanket fell from me and I saw Frank on the floor his hands covering his face as blood seeped through his fingers. I put my hand over my mouth, realising that must have been me, he must have been what I kicked. "Oh shit." I whispered now panicking. "Frank, I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry." He shook his head at me wincing at the pain, obviously not being able to remove his hand from his face, but meaning that it wasn't my fault. I put my hand back over mouth and was not moving again as I was still in shock. 

Next three figures entered the room; Kobra, Jet and Party. They all looked at bit rough, but that was probably since me and Frank had just woke them up. Jet ran over to Frank looking terror stricken, and picked him up with help from Kobra, telling him they'd fix him up right away. I watched them leave the main room a little frightened; I hadn't even noticed that Party was still in the room. He came over and sat next to me on the couch. He pulled me up next to him but in my paralysed shock I was unable to do anything. He started to rock me back and forth and hum a bit, trying to calm me down. I relaxed slightly and was able to lean into him more and then put my arms round his waist. This was not meant to be romantic but I just needed someone there right now. "What's going to happen to Frank? Is he ok?" I asked slowly with my words shaking slightly, but for once I wasn't crying. "Don't worry; he's going to be fine. Just looked like a broken nose to me and to be honest, smelling this place isn't much of a pleasure, so he won't miss out on much." Party said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ugh," I groaned, "This is my fault, I'm such an idiot."

"Why? Tell me what happened?" He said politely.

"Well I had a weird dream about Korse and I woke up, thought Frank was him and kicked him." I explained, kinda surprised at myself for being so open with someone. "Well this isn't your fault don't worry. I'm sure Frank knows that." He smiled. 

"Yeah." I murmured, looking up and stealing a glance at his eyes. It was so hard, resisting him like this. I think I was almost at the end of my tether with it, in fact I think I was done with it. I was done with rejecting him, I mean Frank wasn't around right now, no one was. So I placed my hand on his warm cheek and turned his face more toward mine and made our lips meet. He was taken by surprise but when I placed myself on his lap with my leg wrapped round his waist, his arms went round mine and my hands went in his hair. It felt right kissing him; it made me forget my pain and troubles. It sounded cheesy but I felt complete when I was with him like this. However this kiss was much more intimate than the other two we had shared, it was because there was something else there that was new.

It was hope.

Having to break the making out for a bit as we needed to take a breath, we rested our foreheads together. I smiled and he smiled back at me. We were happy. But then Party's smiled faded slightly as his sight left mine, I released myself from his lap. Now stood up I turned round and saw Frank.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT: Always by Panic! At the Disco

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-183Kkhsms


	20. Smiled

(Amber's POV)

I stood up and cautiously walked over to Frank. "Frank..." I spoke softly as I reached for his shoulder. In my moment of selfishness, I just cost Frank probably another heartbreak. My hand touched his shoulder and it was warm, I longed to just grab him and hug him and never let go, but I couldn't; not after what I'd just done. He violently pushed my hand off, looking at it in disgust. I sighed and looked down. "Frank." I repeated. 

"Shut up!" He yelled, refusing to look at me. I couldn't bear seeing Frank this angry at me. He looked at Party, up and down. His eyes analyzing, he sighed and rubbed his face. "Do you love her?" He said, his voice muffled by his hands that covered his face as if he were afraid of what he was saying. Party looked shocked, he panicked and stuttered out a response "Um..Ghoul, you weren't um...meant to see that it was an accident. I um... never wanted to hurt you-" 

"Do you love her?" He said bluntly, almost shouting with his hands now firmly by his sides. He was looking Party dead in the eyes. Something clicked in Party's eyes as if he'd figured something out. He nodded. "Yes, I do." I sharply turned to Party, shocked. What was he saying? Did he love me? I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I was so confused, I loved Party and Party loved me, but he'd just confessed it in front of Frank who was the probably the only person, that that sentence would offend. He looked to me and smiled but then looked back at Frank before I could change my utter disbelief into a smile back. "I do." He repeated looking at Frank with a new understanding. "And will you look after her?" Frank said softer but still firm and threatening. "I would give my life." Party said with ease as if he'd thought about it a million times before. I looked at him again, and then Frank. I would give my life for either one of them, I loved them. "You better, and you never hurt her. She's my little sister and I just got her back. And you...it's hard but I'm acting like a child-" I cut Frank off, that wasn't right. 

"Your response was reasonable-"

"No, just let me finish Amber. I was acting like a child and I just couldn't let my sister go and I couldn't let you go. I was a mess and full of emotions because of the anniversary. I don't want to be a dick anymore, so as long as you look after each other. I'll have to get over it." He sighed letting out everything he had, had taken a lot. I walked over to him and embraced him tightly. "I love you." He put his arms back around me. "You don't have to do this you know." I whispered into his ear, not wanting to let Party hear and maybe hurt his feelings. "But I do otherwise it wouldn't be right. I'll get over it, don't worry about me." He said softly kissing me on the head. 

We freed each other from the hug and an awkward silence fell upon the 3 of us, none of us sure what responses to make that would be justified after what Frank had just said. Then I remembered, "Frank, I'm sorry 'bout your nose. Is it ok?" I asked. 

"Oh yeah it's ok, bit sore but don't worry about that Amber." He laughed. "Actually better go get that extra bandage from Jet, then go sleep. Night Amber, Party."

"Night, Ghoul." He grinned. Frank smiled back and walked off into the corridor, hands in pockets. 

Once he was out of sight, Party turned to me. He smiled and I smiled back, blushing. He giggled, "You're cute when you blush." His comment forced me to face the floor as my cheeks incinerated. He tenderly put his finger under my chin and gently pulled it up. I made eye contact with him. "I want to see that face, all the time now that I can." I smiled more and more, blushing again. I felt like a school girl talking to her childhood crush. This was insane, how did I ever get a guy like him? Attempting to act calm and flirt back I murmured "Only if that means I can see you all the time." He laughed and his fingers still on my chin pulled me closer. I put my arms around him, my eyes not leaving his. Our faces came closer and both our hearts beat in sync. My eyes closed and I could feel his eyes still open, looking at me. My cheeks turned red again, and as our lips brushed each other, I felt his smile. My lips tingled against his, they were soft and just perfect like him. My hands gripped his hair, as his framed my face; warm against my skin. 

After a few minutes, I broke us apart, needing to say something. "Party?" I asked softly, nervousness filling me up. He murmured a yes, still staring at my lips. My arms were rested around his neck. "I know it hasn't been long but, I..um...really need to say...um..I think I love you." His eyes shot up looking at me alarmed. I took my arms off of him, scared at his reaction. Then he smiled and took my hands in his. His face came close to mine and our foreheads touched. His was warm and slightly moist, in contrast to my cold forehead. "I've loved you since the moment I met you, Amber. I'm yours." I smiled so widely it hurt, but I didn't care. This was the happiest I think I've ever been in my life, I felt butterflies throughout my body and my eyes just shone. I could feel some tears forming in my eyes, but not the usual kind. I felt so loved and so wanted and finally like I belonged. I never wanted to leave Party's side. I let out a laugh sounding happy sob and Party's face turned concerned and he held my shoulders. "What's wrong?" I shook my head brushing away the tears with my arm. "Nothing, I'm just happy." I laughed. He smiled and cradling the back of my head, he kissed me again. But just a peck, this time, he rested our foreheads together again and said: "You better go to bed, you looked tired." My smile shrank a little and I looked at him nodding agreeably. "I guess." He noticed that something was wrong and questioned me with a look with his eyebrows raised. "It's nothing." I said walking over to the sofa, laying out the blanket neatly. He came up behind me, putting his arms around my waist and kissing my ear tenderly. "Really?" He was just trying to entice me into telling him, what a jerk, I laughed then sighed, breaking. "It's just the nightmares, do you think you could sleep with me tonight?" He turned me around so I was facing him with our bodies touching at every corner and crack. I bit my lip nervously. He pulled a cheeky smirk. "Are you asking me to sleep with you already, Miss Amber Iero?" I snorted and look down at our stomachs bashfully. "No, that's not what I meant. You know." He nodded, kissing me on the head. 

"Yeah I know, I was just messing. I'll stay with you. The sex is for tomorrow night." He laughed as my face shot up startled. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He laughed, backing up bending over snorting at his own joke. I shook my head and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the couch. He calmed down and lifted the blanket up, lying near to the pillows. I lay down in front of him, facing away from his face so that I was the little spoon. He tugged the cover up over us and then placed his arms round my waist. "Night night." He whispered kissing my head lovingly before I soon drifted off; engulfed in the warmth of his touch. 

Waking up the next morning, the light was stinging at my eyes. I turned over to avoid the rays and felt something grip me tighter and groan slightly. I opened my eyes, be able to see clearly with the sun turned away, and saw Party there in front of me. He was still emersed in sleep, his eyes hidden by his lids. He looked so peaceful and care-free, strands of his red hair fell over his face. A faint smile situated on his smooth lips. I smiled and kissed his lips gently, not being able to resist. I pulled away and carefully tucked his loose hair behind his ear. His eyes fluttered open like a butterfly's wings flapping. Now looking at me he smiled and murmured a "Good morning." I beamed back, but then dramatically fell off the bed in shock as I heard a voice from behind reply "Morning." 

I rolled over to look at where the voice had come from and saw Red stood behind the kitchen counter with a pink ruffled apron on, with a frying pan in hand. He smiled and waved with the frying pan, dropping whatever strange concoction was in there onto the floor. "Shoot!" He shouted disappearing behind the counter, I assume to clean up his mess. I sniggered at his mistake and lay on my back, relaxed it wasn't someone else seeing me and Party on the sofa together. I heard another chuckle aside from me. I looked over and saw Party getting up off the sofa. He grabbed my wrists and carefully pulled me up to my feet. He smiled and pecked my lips. "Hi." I simply said.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hey, Party! The stove's not working again, fix it for me please." Red yelled, butting in again, drawing out his please. Party groaned and holding my hand, he walked over to the kitchen counter and sat me down on one of the stools in front of it. He crouched down in front of the oven and tried turning it on. There was no response to Party's action and he groaned. Looking at Red like he was an idiot and said; "Is the generator even on?" Red looked confused and simply asked "The what?" I laughed and Party just stated; "I'll turn it on hang on." Then he smiled at me and walked outside, I assumed to turn the generator on. I looked down at my palms smiling, thinking about last night. "Oooo." Red said from beside me. "Someone's happy." I nodded facing him. "I am, I'm really happy." 

"That's so sweet." He said punching my shoulder playfully. 

"Thanks, Red." I said bashfully, looking down again. 

"Well I better go wake Koby up, he'll sleep in till like 5 unless someone does." He laughed with me. His nickname for Kobra was so sweet. He quickly went over to the bedrooms and I heard a distant knock. I thought that I better go do something too, I also went over to the bedrooms and went into the store room to get my book. 

Once I'd found my book on the self, I got the hand held mirror also and sorted out my messy bed head. Then I led myself into the kitchen and grabbed myself a cup of water and headed outside swiftly to read my book outside in the warm sun, in the shade of the lonely tree outside the warehouse. 

I reached my destination and sat down on the hard, dusty floor. I didn't mind about the ground though, this spot was peaceful and I suspected I had stolen it from Party. But he didn't seem to mind as I saw him walk past towards the entrance of the warehouse and wave at me before he went in. I felt the fluttering gush around in my stomach as I saw him, even after he'd gone from my sight they remained. I still couldn't believe me and him were a thing, I actually didn't know what we'd call each other, to be honest. We hadn't discussed the labels boyfriend and girlfriend but we had said 'I love you' to each other last night, so I think we might have skipped a stage in the relationship game. I didn't care though, I didn't care about levels or labels, I just loved being happy with him. I laughed out loud. I sound like a school girl again, Courtney would have taken the mick out of me so much right now. I sighed, I wished Courtney was here. She would have found it all exciting, she and Party would have gotten on so well. I looked up at the sky remembering where she was and trying not to get sad about it. Then I thought about Mum and how she would have been so proud of me. And Dad, who would probably hit me for dating someone but then after meeting him would have been so happy and already have our future planned out for us. I chuckled again, cuddling my book close as if it was them all and I was holding them close like I wish I could. I closed my eyes peacefully thinking about them and all the amazing times I'd had with them, finally coming to peace with all their deaths. I missed them, who wouldn't. I bet Frank did too. Back years ago they were all I had, with Frank and now look at me and them. We can't be together anymore but I know that up there they wouldn't want me to not be living my life because I was hung up on them. They'd want me to defy all the limits, all the odds and be brilliant. "I promise, I'll live my life." I said to them, secretly wishing they would be there to hear me. I sighed and opened my book, reading the last few pages, my lost loved ones always in the back of my mind. 

After being shocked at the reveal that Sandra was actually Jonas' sister and that she had been the one to kill the villain in the book, I turned over to the last page. Then suddenly something came from behind me and cover my eyes. Feeling familiar cold skin, I screamed as loud as I could, hoping the guys would hear. I struggled roughly as a Drac covered my eyes with a dirty rag and gag my mouth with something similar. I let out more distressed muffled screams, as I was dragged across the floor by my wrists. I could hear the sound of all the sand rubbing against my clothes and shoes as I squirmed and kicked to break free. I couldn't go back, I just couldn't. It was too awful there, and Party, Frank and the guys were here. I couldn't, just couldn't. I started to cry and squeal as I I felt myself be thrown into a van. My side ached and I could already feel the bruise that would appear tomorrow morning, if I was still alive. I was about to bring my untied hands to my face and remove the cloth from my eyes so that I could see to escape. But two rough hands stopped me and brought my hands behind my back to annoyingly tie them up when some rope. I let out a moan of pain as the rope cut into my skin as it was tied too tight. The Drac laughed at me and bent down licking the blood from my wound and moaning in pleasure. He came close to my ear and whispered; "We're going to have so much fun with you, princess." I let out another muffled scream in terror, I wanted to go home. 

I heard the doors of the van slam shut. I cried more, not being able to believe this was happening. I wriggled trying to undo the knot in the rope around my wrists, it just made the rope cut further into my skin. I squealed and then calmed down slightly as I heard gun shots outside just before the engine started. I heard one hit the door, then a few more. Then I heard a returning gun shot be released from above me on the roof. I yelled as loud as I could as I panicked again feeling the van start to move. I heard more and more gunshot being fired from each side. Another few hit the van doors and I came up with an idea. I shuffled around so my legs faced where I assumed the doors were and kicked them as hard as I could. Nothing happened. I kicked again and heard something snap, but I still knew they weren't open. I kicked the hardest I possibly could a third time and I heard the creek of the doors swinging open. I felt the wind from the van travelling on my face and I twisted towards the open doors. I threw myself out and hit the road hard. I felt blood on my cheek and forehead from cuts and my previously hurt side had been what I had landed on. The pain in it was excruciating and moved me to tears. I sobbed and moaned, at both the pain and the high level of emotions I was dealing with right now. I felt and hear the rush of a ray from a gun shoot past my head. I screamed a muffled scream and then heard the van behind me come to a stop. I heard the door open and something jump down off the roof. Two sets of footsteps came towards me and I tried to scoot away but I moved an inch and my side screamed out in pain and I couldn't move any further. I curled up in a ball, waiting for the worst. But instead, I heard a Drac from behind me fall to the ground and then the other one start to run in the opposite direction. I heard the van engine start up again and it zoom away hopefully never to be seen again. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT: Still Falling for You by Ellie Goulding 

https://youtu.be/AvJMCl-oByQ?t=21s


	21. Pain

(Amber's POV)

"AMBER! Amber!" Frank yelled as he ran over to me. He knelt down and held my head, lifting it off the road. "Amber, can you hear me?" He asked softly. I nodded, feeling so weak that I didn't think I could do anything else. My side was in agony and I could feel blood pouring down my face and my side, the metallic stench filling my lungs. "Ok thank god. Do you think you can walk?" I coughed, trying to speak out of the shock. "I don't know." My voice came out hoarse and breathless. Frank stroked my face and smiled encouragingly saying; "We'll help don't worry." Then he turned around and called Party over, who was just behind him. "Come help me." He ran over as quick as possible and carefully put his arm around me, while Frank did the same from the other side. Then they both lifted me up slowly, I groaned a little as Party brushed my injured side. "I'm sorry, sorry." I shook my head and lay my head on his shoulder as we started to walk across to the warehouse. At first, I was a bit limp, probably paralyzed by fear and dread. But we soon moved quickly but then my right leg gave way and my right side scraped against Frank's side as I fell a little. "Dammit." They both cursed. Then my other leg went and my eyes started to grow weak. I couldn't see anything and I started to panic as I heard Party said "Ghoul, we're losing her. " Then Frank's arm left me and I felt myself be picked up bridal style by Party. This would have been romantic if it wasn't for the gaping hole in my side and my blood everywhere. He started to run with Frank right behind him. 

We entered the warehouse where Jet and Kobra were all ready with basic first aid, like plasters, in hand. Party laid me down on the kitchen counter. He looked at his hands seeing the blood and turned to me in a blind panic. He spotted my side and yelled Frank and Jet over, "She's losing a lot of blood, what do we do?" 

Jet went into doctor mode and said; "I'm going to need to do stitches. I need to get her t-shirt off and find something I can use to stitch the wound up, and get me some bandages." Frank ran off with Kobra into the storage room and Party came closer to me. He and Jet held me up, then leant me against the wall so that I was sitting to some extent. "Amber, honey. We need you to try to lift your arms up please." Jet said holding my hand, squeezing it at times to make sure they didn't lose me. I nodded weakly feeling light headed. Slowly I raised my arms, it ached a little but it wasn't too bad. Then Jet took the end of my t-shirt and started to peel it off. I hissed at the pain and it was tugged off the wound. I looked over at Party and saw he was awkwardly looking away, he was so sweet. What a gentleman. Then my eye lids fluttered down again, my focus fading. "Party, we're losing her. You need to keep her awake." I could faintly heard Jet yell as I felt the vibrations from Franka nd Kobra's footsteps as they re-entered the main room with bandages and something to sew me back together. My heart skipped a beat when I sensed a familiar touch squeeze my hand. I tried to open my eyes but could only manage a squint as if a bright light was being shone into my eyes. Party was there holding my right hand with both his hands, it rested over his heart. I faintly smiled at him. He smiled back and said some words to me, something like "Keep looking at me, you need to stay with me." But i couldn't quite make it out as I felt a stinging pain on my side. I squealed and scream out. "Amber I'm just trying to disinfect it, it's gonna sting but try to focus on Party, not the pain." I nodded and tightly scrunched my eyes closed at the pain, gripping Party's hand so tight. He came closer to me and let me rest my head on his chest. He kissed me on the head, whispering into my hair, "I'm here, come on, it's ok. It'll be over soon." Suddenly a small stabbing pain sprung on my side. I clenched Party's hand again and hid my head in the crook of his neck, like I was hiding from the pain, waiting for it to give up and leave me alone as if we were playing hide and seek. There were about 11 more pricks at my side as Jet thread my skin together, then it was finally over. I let out a shallow breath and opened my eyes as I felt the comforts of a warm bandage being wrapped around my stomach, over the wound. I looked up at Party and smiled brightly, glad the pain was over. He smiled brightly back, glad to see I was ok. He gave me a quick peck on the lips as he whispered; "I love you." 

Which I returned; "I love you too." 

"Party, do you mind cleaning up her face with some disinfectant while I clean up the blood, with Kobra?" Jet asked accidentally interrupting the moment. 

"Sure man." Party said grabbing a flannel covered in disinfectant from Jet. He brought it up to my face and gently patted where I guessed my cuts were; one on my left cheek, two on my forehead. It stung a little and when I flinched Party apologized. 

"All done." He announced throwing the towel into the sink, connected to the counter. Out the corner I saw Frank starting to walk over, emotions rushed to my head as I became frightened that he might have seen our kiss before. I was slightly scared that he was angry or that he was upset. Instead though he came over and kissed me on the head. "You ok?" He asked looking into my eyes and holding the side of my face. I smiled and nodded hiding the pain, leaning into the warmth off of his hand. He pulled away and handed me one of his shirts, which he must have grabbed while Jet was sorting me out. I pulled it on over my head and felt a bit better. "Do you want to move to the sofa?" Frank said. I did need to be on a comfier surface. "Yes please." I croaked. He picked me up, bridal style, making me think back to when Party did too, and walked me over to the couch where he put me down. He hugged me tight and kissed me countless times on my head. "I promise I'll never let that happen again." He whispered, emotion running through his words. I held on tighter to him, hoping it was true but on some level knowing that Frank couldn't protect me from everything. He got up and let go of me, gripping my hand before turning and walking over to Party. Where he could have only been described as jumping on him, giving him a hug. Party returned it his arms around Frank, eyes closed. "Thank you, Party." Frank said. Party nodded and they released each other, with Frank disappearing into the corridor. He came over to me, a wide smile on his face. I tired to sit up from my lying position but my side errupted with agony. Party sat down next to me and carefully lifted me onto his lap. "It'll go away eventually babe, you'll be ok, just rest." He kissed me loningly on the cheek, "I love you." I smiled through the pain, it becoming more faint as I was numbed by his love and warmth. "I love you too." I said falling asleep quickly, too weak to do anything else. 

I awoke in the middle of the night to a stabbing pain in my side. I groaned and opened my eyes, my hand going to my side. I saw Party, still here, now lying down next to me, his face along side mine. He looked so relaxed all stress gone from his face, he looked beautiful. Not that he didn't usually, but he just looked so content. In his sleep he could be anything, I wondered what he was dreaming about, whether the world in his head was better than the one out here. I wondered if I was there, if I was less of a hassle in there than I was out here. I secretly promised myself that I would protect him from anything, even if it meant my life. It came out of nowhere but it was needed; I loved him too much now. I probably wouldn't be very good at protecting him, he'd probably protect me more. But I could take care of myself, I was an independent woman, I could take care of him too and I would. I would try to protect everyone, everyone I loved and that he loved. This was my promise. And my prize for at least attempting would be to see him like this, every night, asleep, alive. I'd probably have to ask the guys to try to train me with a gun but eventually I would be able to crush BL/ind then we could live happily. After today I just felt so weak and defenseless, like the damsel in distress. I didn't want to feel like that, I wanted to be free and strong. I wanted to be rid of Bl/ind. They kept ruining my life. Trying to distract myself from these ugly thoughts I drifted off again after that, the pain long was forgotten. 

The sound of voices woke me in morning. I groggily opened my eyes to once again be met with Party, still content and sleeping. I closed my eyes again comforted by his presence. The voices made themselves present again. "They're such a cute couple aren't they?" I heard Jet say. 

"Cough, cough, sister." Frank replied.

"Yeah ok whatever, but they both seem so happy."

"I agree actually. They are. I can trust Party with Amber, he'll protect her." I could frankly hear the smile on Frank's face. "He will, but she needs to learn to defend herself too, just in case. One she's recovered we could give her a gun?" Jet tried to confirm.

"I guess, but I don't want that for her. Being a killjoy changed me, I don't want her to change, she's too fragile." 

"She stills needs some form of defense, they know our location now. They'll come after her. We need to keep an eye on her." Jet argued. "You're right, we need a plan for when that happens. Tell me when Party wakes up and we'll start that."

"Will do Ghoul." Jet said, I could hear Frank's footsteps start as he walked away. He stopped, "Will she be ok Jet?"

"She'll be ok, she's strong." 

"Yeah, nobody, not even BL/ind can break my sister." Frank said proudly, making me smile. I heard him walk away and Jet start to mess around with something. I opened my eyes again, gently reaching for my side, feeling for any wet spots to see if my stitches came out in the night. To my relief Frank's t-shirt was dry. I looked over at Party, still asleep. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, for no real reason other than that I could now. I pulled away and saw his eye lids flutter like the wings of a graceful butterfly. He looked into my eyes and smiled, "Morning beautiful." I blushed looking down. 

"Morning." He smiled and pulled on my chin, so our lips met. His lips were gentle against mine and slightly dry with the morning. My hands were on his face, cupping his cheeks feeling his cheekbones. His hand went to my side, unknowing, it touched and a pain rushed through me. I pulled away and squinted a little, trying to mask my pain not wanting to hurt his feelings. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, are you ok?" He asked worried sitting up, looking over my side with panic. "Yeah I'm alright, don't worry." I replied, immediately contradicting it as I tried to sit up and almost scream as my side jolted with sudden pain. "No you're not, don't strain yourself. Let me help." I nodded, sad that this pain was all too familiar from some of my times in BL/ind. He crawled off the couch and came round, gently turning me round and resting my back against the arm rest of the sofa. "Thanks Party." He pecked me on the lips and walked over to Jet who was looking over at us lovingly, like a fangirl or something, it made me smile. Party came back over to me with a glass of water. "Thank you." I said as I took a few sips before placing it in between my legs. "Do you want your book? You might want it, you're going to have tp relax a lot today so you can recover, right doc?" Party said tucking my hair behind my ears. 

"He's right, lots of rest. I've called Dr Yoongi to come and look at you later today by the way." Jet replied. I groaned, already fed up with lying round all day. Party kissed me on the cheek and said "I'll go get that book." 

After a day of being fussed over, pain and boredom, night started to come. The red and orange of the sunset shone in through the windows, shining off my black hair as I started to snuggle under a blanket, ready for sleep. Everybody had said their goodnights apart from Party who was outside shutting down the trans-am or something. Kobra had gone out a few minutes ago to get him in before it went too dark. We all had a new curfew because of the attack from the Dracs yesterday. In fact Kobra and Party should have been back by now. What was taking them so long? Unfortunately answering my question I heard someone scream and yelp outside. I shot up from lying down, regretting it instantly as my side ripped open a little, blood dripping out. "Dammit." I cursed as another scream went off. Knowing I couldn't let one of my friends get hurt I got up slowly and limped over to the counter grabbing Frank's spare ray gun off the counter. I took a few seconds to catch my breath before I started to limp over to the door, the gun tightly gripped in my hand as I flipped it off safety with my finger. My other hand gripped my side trying to support myself. 

Once outside I was met with a horrifying image. 5 dracs were stood around Kobra who was on the floor, motionless, kicking him and pointing ray guns at him. "STOP!" I shouted, pointing my gun at them shakily. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I heard them all laugh spookily as they then picked him up, one of them ho,ding a gun to his head. I was about to try to shoot at them when my attention was brought to a van behind them. The doors burst open and two figures walked out. They came around and I almost dropped to the floor because of the fear that swept through me at the sight of Korse and The Woman. "No..." I whispered knowing that this was it. 

"Oh yes." Korse grinned, coming over to me. "Hello again little Weapon. It's been a while." He came up to me, right up in my face and held my chin, making me look into his sickening eyes. "Now the last time I saw you was when that little shit over there, shot me in the shoulder." He snarled, his smile fading anger filling up every inch of his face. "Do you remember that? Little bitch." He yelled, throwing me to the floor. I screamed out in agony as my side hit the sandy floor. He laughed, so coldly chills danced down my spine. Turning round he skipped a little twisting out his hand as he shot at Kobra's shoulder, making him cry out. "NO! PLEASE STOP, PLEASE!" I shouted, hoping someone else in the warehouse would wake up or that Party would come round from the back. I tired to stand up, to stand my ground but it was hard. I groaned and squealed until I was finally on my feet. "Aww, didn't you like that missy? Little mutant didn't like that, you hear that boys?" Korse shouted to his dracs who were the only thing keeping Kobra up right at this point. All 5 of them laughed, pushing Kobra around to taunt me. "Just want do you want? Just please stop hurting him." I begged, I couldn't stand them hurting Kobra. "What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT?" He screamed out. "I want you, my armies are at a halt and I've got no play thing. I even put my party on hold for you little Weapon. YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!" He yelled in my face. 

"She can sure try though." I heard a familiar voice snarl from behind me. I turned round and saw Party with his ray gun. I let out a sigh of relief, glad he was here to help. "Oh look who's here! It's little Party, Gerard, how are you?" He smirked. 

"I was great till I found out your sorry ass was alive." He replied walking in front of me, both hands holding his gun forward straight at Korse's head. "Oooh, someone's feisty today. What's wrong? You don't like me messing with your girlfriend, or is it your almost dead brother?" 

"You shut up or I'll blow your brains out!" Party yelled, anger was pouring off him like steam. "I prefered talking to your girlfriend Gerard, she was much more willing to comply and beg." He kept picking at Party's name knowing it would annoy him. "Amber I'm talking to you now. I'm gonna level with you, I'll trade you for the scrawny thing over there. Deal?" He asked pointing at me, smiling grimly. I considered his offer, I didn't want Kobra to die and if I said no they'd definitely kill him. I wanted to stay here and be free but I had to save Kobra, he was part of my family and I promised I'd give my life for them. I had to, I would stand up for myself more this time though, I wouldn't be thrown around. I couldn't belive I was going to have to go back to that hell. "You promise you won't hurt him?" I asked walking unsteadily in front of Party. 

"No, Amber. No you can't do this. We can save Kobra without giving you up." Party begged having grabbed my arm. "I have to, I can't risk his life over mine. I'm sorry, I love you." I said goodbye wanting to just run up to him and kiss him, hug him. But I couldn't I couldn't show weakness in front of Korse, even though I was already limping and close to tears. "See, she's got some brains." Korse laughed loudly, come over to me and taking my hand, walking my over close the dracs holding Kobra. "Let him go." He commanded. The 5 dracs dropped Kobra to the floor, he collapsed coughing, barely alive. They all walked over to the van in formation, getting in, the Woman along with them. 

"Thank you Gerard. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun together." Korse cackled as he licked the side of my face, his tongue like sand paper against my cheek. "YOU BASTARD, GIVE HER BACK" Party shouted so angry. "No chance, we made a deal." He paused. "Of some sorts." He laughed that laugh again. I could see Party's fingers shaking over the trigger about to shoot Korse. I wanted him to do it so bad but that would probably get him and everyone else killed, I couldn't let that happen. "Party, he's right. I hate it but he's right. I can't risk everyone's life for mine, I'm not worth that. If you love me you'll let me go, please. I don't want you dead." I pleaded, Korse stupidly nodding along beside me. Party groaned and threw his gun at the floor, sand flying about. I mouthed 'I love you.' to him, he looked back at me disappointed, angry and devastated. I felt Korse's tongue on me again, on my neck, then his filed down fangs dug into my veins making me scream out. His finger nails also digging into my injured side, with his fully aware of the pain it was causing. I felt him start to suck the blood out of my arteries again, that familiar fuzz of pain returning to me. He brought himself away and whispered into my ear, just loud enough so Party could hear, "You're mine." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soz about any mistakes hoped you enjoyed. 

SONG OF THE MOMENT: 4am by Adore Delano 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXuXHB7bQak

LOVE THIS SONG!!!


	22. Rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter has explicit content that some may find disturbing or offensive. It is not made to be offensive but I felt it was nessecary to show the readers how insane, ruthless and horrific Korse is as a character in this book. This took my hours and hours to write as it was very uncomfortable to write. If you want to skip this chapter I will write a very brief and short summary for you to read at the end of the chapter after the song of the moment. I really don't mean to offend but this is Korse's character and is in real life totally unacceptable and disgusting.

(Amber's POV)

I let out a whimper and then made myself look down at Kobra, and reminded myself why I was doing this. I took a deep breath my first tear falling down my cheek, dancing down in sync with the drops of blood from my side and my neck dripping to the floor. I looked over to Party, ignoring everything and looked at him, taking in every detail. This was probably the last time I'd ever see him.

I didn't want to forget him.

His hair was a mess, it was red but his brown roots were showing. His eyes were filled with tears, but were still beautiful, brown and green and amber all at once. I saw a reflection myself in them, pathetic. I looked at his perky nose, his soft lips. I remembered how they felt against mine, how I felt complete when we were kissing. I looked at his clothes, just a baggy top and jeans; casual but everything looked great on him. The jeans were skinny, showing off his slim legs; perfect. And then his smaller feet; perfect. He was perfect, and for a few days, he was mine. How lucky I had been to be able to have him, to share my heart with him. I would leave it with him, I hope he knew that and that he wouldn't forget about me. But I hoped that he could move on and be happy, because he deserved that. He deserved better than me. Maybe leaving him would relieve him of all the stress of a relationship and of well me. 

I didn't want to leave him.

But I looked into those eyes one more time seeing his tears dance down his cheeks, waltzing the saddest dance known to man; heartbreak. Taking one more breath of freedom, I turned to Korse. I looked at him dead in the eyes, no fear anymore. I knew I was doing the right thing. I hoped Kobra was going to be ok. He licked his lips, a reminiscence of my blood still there. "I'm ready." I said, my voice hoarse but strong and full of courage. He nodded, that grim smirk playing on his lips, sending chills through every nerve in my body. He held out his arm for me to take, knowing I hated being in contact with him, but his eyes threatened Party's life. I took his arm with my own, his body cold. Then I turned away from the life I had loved the most out of any life I could have had or did have;

forever. 

We walked to the van and got in the back, Korse pushing me to sit on the floor. He slammed the doors and laughed loudly like the insomniac he was. I stretched my head up wanting one more selfish look as the van's engine started. I saw what I dreaded and desired, there was Frank and Jet. Frank's eyes were already drowning in the countless tears streaming down his face with his hands in his hair, attempting to pull it out in absolute devastation. Jet's face was filled with emotion too, tears threatening to spill over as his head moved between me and Kobra's motionless body, which he was crouched next to. I let out a sob, again realizing what I was really sacrificing. My tears mirroring all of theirs. I heard Frank scream my name as the van was suddenly taken into motion. As we moved down the road my hand met the cold, lifeless glass of the van's back window. I saw Frank running after us. Korse and his Dracs laughed at his pitiful attempt to get me back. Seeing his face and making contact with his eyes was the last straw and my heart broke. My sobs were uncontrollable and I couldn't care less any more of how much weakness I was showing in front of Korse, I couldn't hold it in. I mouthed 'I love you.' to him as his knees gave way and he fell to the ground, engulfed in his tears. Then in less than a second he was merely a dot, too far away to make out anymore. I slammed my fist against the glass in frustration, the sound echoing through the van. Now that I couldn't go back on my decision I simply wanted to go back even more. I huddled myself into a ball, the nagging pain of my side just worsening the crying and making me feel that all too regular feeling of being faint. My breaths turned shallow and a cold hand gripped and rubbed my side, sighing. Knowing full well who it was, I recoiled away and looked at Korse disgusted that he would come near me, even though I knew he always would. "Pathetic mutant bitch." He murmured shoving a cloth over my mouth and nose. It smelt metallic and made it hard to breathe. I started to panic, thrusting around trying to break free of the grip that some of the Dracs now had on me. My eyes involuntarily closed and then there was immediate darkness as I felt myself drift away from reality.

Waking up, I felt usually warm and comfortable. For a moment I thought I was with the guys back in the warehouse, but when I opened my eyes I was faced with a white ceiling with a hanging light, not the warehouse. I remember the events of before and it felt like a weight was dropped onto my chest. I let out a shaking breath, trying to control my emotions as I tried to figure out where I was. I looked around from my lying position not seeing the familiar glass walls of my old cell in the BL/ind headquarters, there were white walls and I think I was in a double bed. This was very usual. I sat up and saw that I was in fact in a bedroom of some sort, I was on a bed with the white sheets over me. I went to sit up and then horrifically realized I was only in underwear. I covered myself up in the sheets; scared and confused. The underwear wasn't even mine, what was going on? This had never happened before. I was terrified, thinking the absolute worst. What had Korse done while I was out? What had the dracs done? I reached to my neck and felt a plaster placed on both sides. He had fed from me, I cried again, my body shaking. I felt so alone and taken advantage of. Why? Why was my life like this? I felt so cold, so vulnerable. I held the sheets around me, wishing it was Party or Frank embracing me, telling me it was going to be ok. 

But it wasn't going to be ok, not anymore. Never again. 

My tears soaked the sheets. Then I noticed the buzz of my side, my injury, Jet's stitches, was gone. I looked down under the sheets cautiously and realized it was gone. They must have used the healing medicine they had here, I've seen Korse use it before, never on me though. It was a white cream with blue and black bits in it that could heal very serious, life-threatening wounds in 5 minutes to a max of 30 minutes. I brushed my hand over it and it felt completely normal. I was so freaked out, what the hell was going on? I wrapped the sheets around me, covering me up and got up, walking unsteadily over the the black door in the far right of the room. I held the handle and roughly, desparate to escape, turned the knob. 

It was locked. 

I ran back to the bed, unsure of what to do, where I was and even who I was. In this world of BL/ind I felt like a different person from when I was with the guys outside. I was the person I had been about 2 weeks ago when I was here before. I was this vunreable thing, that was used and that was alone in the world. I tigthly clung to the sheets wrapped around me, wishing and wishing that I wasn't here. Tears continued to fall from my eyes, staining my cheeks with the sadness I felt I would never escape. I let myself remember how much this place reminded me of hell, how the only thing that gave me hope in 6 years was merely a pathetic dream. I was so alone in this purgatory that something that wasn't even merely real gave me hope. How pathetic this place used to force me to be and how it would force me to be again. I didn't want to live if I was going to have to spend my days here. I looked down through my blurry vision and really looked at the sheets, an atrotious idea crashing into my head. I unclung the sheets from me and started to tie. I started to tie that knot. This may have been my lowest moment.

At that moment, suddenly, the door slowly creaked open. I jumped back in fear, feeling exposed with the sheet no longer able to cover me up. I curled up into a ball and pushed my back up against the wall behind the bed, repeating the phrase "Be brave" to myself quietly. I saw that bald headed lunatic waltz in. I let out a low whimper. "Hello my little thing." He smirked walking over to me eagerly after locking the door behind him. I tried to look strong, even though that was hard. I looked down at the tied sheets now on the floor and then looked at him seeing so much similarity. His bulging hungry, disturbing eyes following my gaze and seeing the sheets. He picked it up and tutted, shaking his head. "Darling, no." He came over trying to hug me, as if he could ever comfort me. I quickly scaled along the wall moving far away from him, but still on the bed, covering myself up. His eyes turned to anger but then somehow found amusement laughing, insane, "You know, I'm surprised you don't recognize this room. Well not quite surprised, I have done some redecorating my precious thing." His pet names were like little stabs at whatever was left of my heart. He crawled up onto the bed and came over to me, like a wild animal. His rough grubby hand taking my chin and forced me to look around the room. "Look closely, if you can guess I'll give you a prize my little thing." He cackled, shivers spiking at my spine sharply. Out of my fear I looked around closely and did recognize it. I inhaled a deep breath, recognizing the shape of the walls and floor. I whimpered like a lost puppy and nodded inclining that I, unfortunately, knew the room. He laughed, seeming to lose himself in amusement, his hand left my chin and instead hit the bed as a snarling laugh left his mouth. 

This was my old torture room. This was where I gained my scars, this room was the darkest part of my hell. 

"Well done, well done." He growled at me, clapping mockingly. I looked away from him, not wanting to face him. He was the thing I hated most in the world, I think. "Hey, look at me." He shouted a little noticing my attempt to dismiss him, I couldn't bring myself to turn my head. I don't think I could face his eyes, I could already feel them piercing into the side of my head. "LOOK AT ME!" I still couldn't, I probably should have looked or I'd be punished. "LOOK AT ME, LITTLE THING LOOK AT ME! YOU ARE MINE!" I got a little angry at his remarks, I wanted to scream in his face. I couldn't do that though, no I couldn't do that. Could I? No, I was too scared, but I couldn't let myself just be thrown around like the last time I was here. I had promised I'd stand up for myself. I forced myself to look at his ugly form. "I am no one's." I ordered very quietly. I instantly regretted it, hoping I'd said it quiet enough so he had not heard but he heard. He lashed out and pushed me down, lying on the bed. I felt exposed and tried to cover myself up, but his hands grabbed my wrists, making them sore, holding them captive above my head. He straddled over me, so that I couldn't move my legs. His face came extremely close to mine, our noses touching. I could smell his breath, the metallic fragrance of my blood filling my nostrils. His eyes were hard on mine as he whispered; "You will always me mine, little thing." Then he came closer so that when he spoke again his dry lips brushed mine. "I made you." I squinted my eyes and tried to pull away, not paying any attention to mindless bollocks that he was sprouting. "Your mother used to be so pretty, you look so much like her." I froze, my breath caught in his words. Was he saying what I think he was saying? What? I let out a sob, a shocked and devastated expression on my face. "Now that's not a face you can pull at your daddy." He smirked enjoying my pain. I wriggled under him, I didn't know where I'd go if I escaped but I didn't want to be near him. I could feel him against my thighs. I wanted to be out of here. This couldn't be real, maybe I was dreaming again. He couldn't be my...I couldn't even think it...that word. That word was specifically for my real father, the one who this devil had killed 6 years ago. Even if he wasn't the greatest, Korse was much much worse. I just couldn't believe it. Unknowing what I could or should do, I kept lashing around and screaming. I hoped maybe someone would hear and come to save me. Korse's body vibrated against me as he laughed, he leaned his head next to mine and said, with a smile playing on his lips; "The room's soundproof, darling." I sobbed, realizing there was no escape, the door was locked and the room was soundproof. I felt so cold. Causing me to yell out, Korse bit my ear. Licking up the blood, moving his tongue from there to my lips where he tried to kiss me. My mind clicking into action, I figured out where he was intending this to go and seized the opportunity when I felt his hands leave my arms and go into my hair. I lifted my arm and as his eyes closed, I swung my fist as hard as I possibly could at the side of his head. He was knocked sideways and groaned out. I shoot up quickly, racing for the door, completely forgetting it was locked. I reached for the door knob and turned it, but nothing happened. Realizing my mistake I slammed my fists into the door, the sound echoing throughout the room. I screamed out in anger. Then I felt a cold metal object against my back.

A knife.

"I should kill you right now, you little bitch." He hissed into my ear. "But I have to admit I want you. I want you my little thing." 

I whimpered at his words, "Please no." The sharp dagger pierced my back slightly, I moaned in pain. He was going to stab me. "Please what?" He said into my ear, pressing himself against my lower back. "Say it, call me what I am, or I'll stab you right here. Come on daddy wants you to." I shook my head, tears were streaming down my face again, my eyes aching. This was so messed up. The knife was pushed about a milimetre futher into my back. "Say it." He hissed slowly as I squealed out in pain. I wanted it to stop, I couldn't believe myself. "Please daddy." I whispered against the door. He laughed quietly, grabbing my hair, pulling it and pushing me against the door harder, crushing my boobs, the dagger going futher in. "LOUDER!" He screamed down my ear. I yelled out in pure pain and torture "PLEASE DADDY." I sobbed, I couldn't believe what my life had come to. He howled at me, expressing his pure criminal enjoyment of our situation. He then threw the dagger aside and pulled my hair more making me groan through the counless tears. He dragged me over the bed and threw me down, my back hitting the matress, blood splattering onto it. I looked up at my predator in terror, seeing him take off his clothes. His eyes never left me. "You're a monster." I murmered at him. He really was, the worst one of all. He came over to me, now nude and leant over me, "So are you." He smirked. His hand went down against my neck, squeezing it hard so it was difficult to breath but not so hard that I would pass out. My hands went over his, trying to pull his hand off me. But he was too strong. I thrashed around hard as his other hand removed my underwear, so I was fully exposed. I feel so uncomfortable and dirty. My body then went limp, I couldn't really explain why but I guess I was paralysed with shock and fear. I didn't want this, who would want this. I didn't want this. I didn't want this. I didn't want this! I prayed in my head for this to stop, I prayed to every God I could think of, begging please. Realizing that couldn't help me I tried moving but I just couldn't. 

I gave up.

I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't. I probably deserved this anyway after all the lives I've ruined. I didn't want this but what could I do. I started to feel his finger nails against my breast, digging into the skin, the blood running everywhere. I couldn't stop this, I sobbed and sobbed. I tired to making myself go numb, or pass out so that I couldn't feel it. But I could feel it and I screamed and sobbed. 

I could feel everything and this was the lowest moment of my life. I really wanted to die. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SONGS OF THE MOMENT = So Cold by Ben Cocks Ft Nikisha Reyes-Pile https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1WZOwNvAQw 

This link is to the song playing over a video edit of Loki from the Marvel universe, I absolutely adored the edit so much that i just had to share it with you guys, its amazing. It is where I discovered this song too. You should so check it out. The song really fit the tearful mood of this chapter too. :( 

and 

Secrets by One Republic   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sY48BqCiyzo 

\---- 

If you have suffered from similar events mentioned in this chapter here is a link with a helpline and more information on the horrible trauma -   
http://rapecrisis.org.za/rape-trauma-syndrome/ 

Again I am sorry for any offence. If you didn't read the chapter here is a short summary - Amber doesn't get to say goodbye to any of the killjoys and goes willingly with Korse to save Kobra's life. In the van Amber sees Frank and Jet as she gets driven away. Here Korse gets angry with her crying and knocks her out. Amber wakes up in a room that used to be where she was tortured but is now a bedroom. Her wound from when she fell out the van in the previous chapter has been healed. Also when she wakes up she in just underwear, she decides she doesn't want to live and ties a noose from the bed sheets off the bed she is on. At this moment Korse enters and holds her captive on the bed. He reveals that he is in fact her real father. Then he rapes her. 


	23. Man?

(Amber's POV)

I found odd familiarity back in my glass cell, counting the stains of old blood on the carpet floor and transparent walls. Distracting myself I counted 21, then 34, then 15, always wrong always losing count as my mind drifted off to the events of the previous night but then continuing to count not remembering where I originally was. I would get a shiver down my spine every time my mind wandered to that dreaded night. I felt itchy and dirty all over. Eventually, I couldn't stop shaking and twitching and stretching and counting so much so that one of the Drac guards called in the Woman to have a look at me. 

I was nervous, the Woman scared me but not as much as... She was a strong, feisty woman, that is when he wasn't around. When he was there she was like a slave grovelling at his feet. I have a leverage with her though, I could claw information out of her because she'd relax and trust too easily. Tricking her into giving me the information I wanted and needed was the first trick I had learnt in this hell hole nearly 6 years ago. 

She entered staring me down as she entered my cell, the automatic door slamming and locking itself behind her. "Hello, Amber." She said calmly, looking around taking in an environment that she hadn't entered in a while. "Gloria." I greeted her with her real first name which she had entrusted me with. I gained some confidence realising my situation where secretly I felt like maybe I had the upper hand for once, my shivering halted. Though I doubted I'd be able to anything that would be of value to me right now, I used to use my privileges to learn about what he would use my blood for and what BL/it's weaknesses were. Also sometimes gossip entertained me, like the past personalities of the now dead inside Dracs and the Woman's crush on everyone. "How are you? I was called as a Drac thought you were unwell." She asked, sitting down with me on the floor as if we were long lost friends, if only she knew how much the new found anger racing through me, because of last night, wanted me to tear her throat out. I shook my head both in answer to her question and to cast aside the murderous new thoughts I was experiencing. "Oh right, anything you think you might have? An illness you may have picked up in the outside?" She asked. I groaned, I knew exactly what was wrong with me, I felt weak and vulnerable. I felt taken advantage of, I wanted to be back with Party and Frank. An idea popped into my head. "I'm fine for the most part, I feeling a little homesick. Do you think you could bring me a picture of Party Poison and Fun Ghoul?" I requested, she pulled a face. "It would just be for an hour or two, just to help me get better quicker and perform to my best. I would give them over to the Drac who was on guard as soon as I am done." I used my words, trying to convince her. She looked around thinking, my words going through her head. I got up, trying to stand, pretending it was more difficult that it was, groaning and moaning, trying to get any sympathy that I could. She looked at me pitifully, then got up herself. "I will return with them in the evening after a meeting I have. Do not tell Korse of this, he would not be happy." She caved, walking slowly back over to the door. I smiled at her. "Thank you, with your help I will be much better." I said lying through my teeth knowing I'd probably never be able to be the same ever again. She nodding exiting the cell, the door locking behind her and as she left the room the guard Drac entered again and reassumed his post. 

I shot up screaming, sweat drenching my white nightgown. I'd had another nightmare, but a memory really. Every time I as much as closed my eyes, images from that night played on my eyelids. Reliving over and over again. I hugged my knees close to my chest, swaying back and forth, tears creating two waterfalls on my face. I couldn't live this every night, it was life ruining enough having to go through it once but having it repeated in my head again and again and again and again was tearing me limb from limb. I started scratching my arms and my legs and my neck, feeling his fingertips still on me. I hated that man for how he'd taken my life and moulded it into my own personal hell. I sobbed louder, hating how I was feeling. I didn't want to have to be like this, I wanted to be free and brave with the guys outside. I wanted to fight against BL/ind, not be the sole reason it had come to power. I wanted my family back, I wanted my mum and dad back alive, I didn't want to be related to him. I slammed the ground hard with my fist. I wanted to be in Frank's arms, so he could protect me like he'd promised. I wanted Party's lips against mine, his body heat melting away all the troubles in the world, I wanted him to help put me back together. I started to shake and my throat felt like it was closing up. My vision went blurry and I started to panic. I stood up, trying to walk it off maybe I'd get tired and fall asleep again. But then I'd have to relive the horrors, maybe I'd just try to distract myself. 

I paced around in a circle for a few minutes, calming my nerves as I counted my steps. Then a muffled sound came from within my cell. I jumped back into a corner, terrified that he was here. Then my eyes made contact with two familiar sets of eyes. 

Frank and Party.

The Woman had left their pictures on the ground, I must have been asleep when she dropped them off. I ran over to the desperately and picked them up. I studied them, reminding myself of how beautiful Party was and of my brother Frank. 

I sank to my knees. "My brother..." I whispered in realisation.

He wasn't my brother anymore, he was only a half-brother. 

Tears flooded out again, dripping onto the mug shots of Party and Frank from when they must have been arrested at some point by BL/ind. I pulled the photos close to my heart and cradled them, wishing that they were here. I felt so alone. 

He had snatched away another part of my life, again for only his own enjoyment. 

I screamed and yelled; "I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER!" I was banging my fists against the shatterproof glass of my cell, feeling the crusty texture of the blood stains against my hand. The pictures are forgotten, on the floor as my body turned to anger. Slamming my fists so hard against the cage, yelling screaming, cursing him. My body aches and shakes, anger pulsing through my veins, my throat going dry and closing up with rage. I heard a crack in the glass as my fists met with it countless times. I could see the Drac on guard calmly reporting the situation into his walkie-talkie, just as he was instructed by his superiors as he couldn't make decisions for himself. And you know who'd taken away his free will? 

Me, me, ME!

I ruined so many lives. I screamed louder and started to kick the glass too. My life was a wreck, I was a wreck. 

He entered the room, followed by about 10 Dracs all kitted out in riot uniform. Was I that dangerous? He looked right at me, tutting as my fighting continued from inside the cell. I gave him a death glare, my fear diminished by my anger and hatred for this man if you could even call the devil a man. I spat at the glass. He shook his head at me, signalling for his 'soldiers' to enter the cage. "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? KILL ME?" I threatened. Then I blacked out with a sharp pain in the right side of my head. 

I awoke in that dreaded bed, in that dreaded room. Images flashed into my head and I squealed moving around trying to get off the mattress, but a firm cold hand on my head kept me in place. I felt a sharp prick in my left arm, a needle. I panicked and looked over seeing an old man taking some of my blood. He carefully took the needle out, and I watched carefully, keeping my gaze off of him, even though I could feel his eyes drilling into my skull. I watched the old man, squeeze my blood out into a machine that looked similar to a phone. There was a slide out the metal part where he poured my blood and then he pushed the metal back into the main phone part. He turned to him and said; "It'll take a few moments, do you mind if I ask the patient a few questions?" 

"Of course not, go ahead." His grizzly voice sent icebergs down my spine. The doctor (I assumed) coughed and noted "Alone." 

"Um...I don't know. Anything she tells you I am privileged to know, she is my daughter." I shook my head viciously at his statement, all my hairs standing up. "Still, it would be better alone." The doctor nagged, I couldn't believe this guy was standing up to him, did he know who he was? "Fine." he yelled and stormed out of the room. 

The old man looked at me sympathetically, "Your father has quite the temper." He asked trying to brighten the mood. "He is not my dad." I almost yelled, even if we share the same blood he could never be my father. "Ok then. Now I have some questions to ask you, is that ok?" He asked quickly moving on. "Yeah I guess." I said sitting up, now getting the full sight of the room gave me a headache. "Have you thrown up recently at all, experienced any nausea close to sickness in either the morning or the evening?" He asked writing the question down in a pad. I thought back to last night (or what I thought was last night) and then that dreaded night before. I had thrown up straight away after the incident with him. "I did throw up the night before last. But I dunno." I answer cuddling myself in the sheets for comfort at thinking of the events. He nodded, noting something down quickly. "Have you engaged in sexual intercourse recently?" He asked not looking up. I sucked in a breath, a tear falling down my cheek. I nodded, a small sob escaping. "May I ask if it was consensual?" He said noticing my poor reaction. I shook my head, it was in no way consensual. "Right ok. I will try not to engage in that situation as you seem sensitive to it, I apologise." I shook my head. 

"It's ok, you didn't know." I croaked out. He nodded. I appericate him treating me like this, it was the first time anybody had since I'd gotten here. 

"Have you ever experienced fits of anger like you did last night before?" He asked. 

"No." I stated simply. 

"Finally, have you been exposed to a new environment recently or been somewhere new without taking the needed priorities maybe?" He finished, confidently.

"Yeah, I have." I was thinking of Party and Frank again, of the freedom I'd only been allowed a taster of. "Ok thank you for that information. I have narrowed down why you've had a sudden outburst and have been showing signs of illness to, you have picked up an exotic disease from the new area you went to, but this is unlikely." He said reading from his notepad. "You could also either be pregnant or be reacting badly in a psychological way to your recent rap-shall we say incident." He finished as if it were nothing. 

Pregnant? What? No. 

This couldn't be happening, I couldn't be. He couldn't do that, could he? It would be too early to know anyway, wouldn't it? "W...w-what?" I said breathlessly. I tugged the sheets up over my stomach, trying to hide the truth. Just as the doctor was about to answer the machine beeped next to him and he picked it up looking at it, sighing. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SONG OF THE MOMENT: Maeby by Fearless Vampire Killers

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRRkoCi-bGI


	24. Dead

(Amber's POV)

"Right well it looks like nothing's wrong with you except that your amygdala is overactive, this is the part the brain that controls anger, fear and sadness. Have you been experiencing a lot of fits of crying or rage?" He said calmly making notes on his notepad. I nodded but was just so relieved, thank god. I had never been more relieved in my life, the path that I would have had to go down if this would have gone another way. 

"Ok well some therapy should sort that out, I'll talk to Mr Korse about it." He smiled a fake smile that still comforted me, even though the fact that I was seeing any doctor alone was a miracle meaning that 'therapy' would be simply impossible. 

"Wait, hang on." The doctor started looking closer at his machine. "Wow, no that doesn't...what?...no...no way!" He breathed looking at me in bewilderment. 

"What?" I asked scared, maybe I was pregnant, maybe he hadn't known what I was and now he does. What was going on? I hated the way he was looking at me, it reminded me of all the times I'd been called a mutant. 

"It's just-this-it...it just doesn't make sense. I have to tell...yeah I have to...oh my gosh. Hang on." He said while looking from me to the machine to me and back to the machine. I was so confused, my head going dizzy. He got up and basically ran out of the door before I could stop him. "Wait!!" I shouted but the door had shut and I remember it was sound proof. I groaned and let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, letting myself fall back onto the bed. I was thankful, definitely, but then I remembered the reality of the full situation I had put myself in; where I was, who I was with;

Who I wasn't with. 

But what was going on? What had he discovered? Was it something I already knew or was it not? But on a low point, one again Korse would know more about me than I did and would have more control over me. What had happened to patient confidentiality? I laughed a low sarcastic laugh as if I got rights like that.

I sighed and slowly sat up looking around at the dreaded room. 

Suddenly I was startled by a loud, obnoxious laugh from outside, Korse's irritating chuckle. Then a deafening gunshot made me jump back against the wall. I knew what had happened, I whispered a small prayer for the doctor and cursed Korse to the deepest depths of hell, again. I couldn't hear anything else from outside, even though I knew it was coming.

Therefore I wasn't shocked at all when about 5 dracs entered the room. They grabbed hold of me, while I thrashed around shouting and yelling. I tried to hit and kick and when I saw another enter the room with a needle, I screamed making my throat ache, now in sync with the rest of my body. I couldn't break free, they were too strong, just like I recalled. Then it all went that familiar shade of black. 

I awoke in another unfamiliar room, it looked similar to a salon. It was like the old salon's where the girls from around the block used to meet and gossip their noses off. It had the mirrors and the equipment, an image burst into my head of me and my mum coming to a salon about 8 years ago when I dyed my hair for the first time. I groaned remembering she was dead. Dead because of him, Korse, the devil himself. I swore one day I'd rip his throat in half with my bare hands. 

I tried to stand up but couldn't, looking down I saw my hands had been chained to the high salon chair I was on. I groaned again, wriggling trying to break free, thinking maybe I could squeeze my hands out of the cuffs. I was very close to getting out when I heard the familiar high heels behind me. I huffed in frustration, recognising The Woman's walk. 

"Hello, Amber." She greeted a smile on her face as she looked at me. 

I nodded at her politely, knowing that she didn't deserve a hello but I still needed to maintain my friendliness with her of sorts, so that I could still get information. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked affectionately tucking my hair behind my ear, making me flinch slightly. 

"I'm ok, my wrist hurt though in these chains." I moaned, trying to pull on her heart strings.

"Oh I'm sorry love I can't do anything, I've been told I can't remove them." She stated.

"Please Gloria, I won't tell, my wrists are just really sensitive." 

"Fine, fine, fine. But swear you won't say." She said slightly annoyed.

"I swear." I said waiting patiently as she undid the chains' lock from her pocket.

As soon as the chains dropped to the floor, I jumped out of my chair and pushed her against the wall, my hand around her throat. "Tell me how to get out of here!" I yelled in her face. This was very unlike me, but I was done. After over 6 years of this rubbish I was done, I'd been thrown around like a rag doll, and treated like rubbish. I hadn't had a life of my own, millions of lives had been taken because of me. I was done.

"Please please let me go, Amber. This isn't you please, let me go." She begged, tears forming in her eyes. The pity and empathy I would have usually felt were gone, the word pathetic just rang through my head. "And who's fault to you think that is?" I screamed. "I know this isn't me, I hate who I've become but there was no choice was there?! Korse took my life away from me! I WANT TO LEAVE, TELL ME NOW!!" I could see anger forming in her eyes.

"You think we took your life away?! You think? We gave you life Amber. YOU WERE DEAD!" She yelled back. 

"What do you mean dead? Before you took me I was with my family, where I belonged-"

She cut me off, "No you don't understand, you were dead. YOU DIED!"

"As if." She wasn't talking rubbish now, probably trying to stall time while some back up she'd probably called somehow. 

"No, I'm telling the truth. You were born dead, a stillborn. Your mother sold your body to us, we brought you back as what you are." She explained, I searched her eyes. She couldn't be telling the truth.

"That's rubbish, that's not even possible." I mumbled, going over the stupid-ness of her words in my head. 

"But it is, BL/ind has been around for years, since the 1920s. We've been experimenting for years, waiting. You were subject number 478. You worked, you were the right blood type and had been death for just the right amount of time for the cells to bring you back as the being we needed. It's the truth."

I let her go in shock. Was she telling the truth? I was dead, am I still dead? My mother, what did she do? Tears punched out my eyes again. My whole life had been a lie. I felt that familiar scaring sense of being used. I wasn't my own person. A sob left my mouth as I collapsed onto my knees.

"Oh its ok, we'll look after you. You owe us." Gloria said coming over to me, trying to hug me. I pushed her away so she fell on the floor. Wiping my tears away I yelled; "I OWE YOU NOTHING!" 

"NOTHING! I wish you would have left me dead because you killed me as soon as you brought me back again." I said walking out of the salon, not really knowing what I was doing or where I was going. 

I walked the halls randomly, my hands holding my head up as I repeatedly whispered; "I was dead? I was dead." Tears continuously stained my cheeks, leaving a dripping trail behind me. 

Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, 

DEAD!

I paused in my tracks, looking up recognising the area. There was a lobby like area with white couches and a white desk (a reception desk of sorts). There were a few extremely faint blood stains on the blue carpet. And there were glass doors, leading to the outside. There were guards lining the outside of the building. 

This was where Party, Frank, Jet and Kobra saved me. 

My back hit a wall in shock and I fell down it. "Party, Frank please." I sobbed begging for a wish that could never be granted. As I sat there against the wall in a state, I thought of escaping but was there really any point anymore. I wanted to but I just didn't. 

I opened my eyes, realising I must have fallen asleep somehow. I looked around realizing I was back in the salon. I felt a rush of deja-vu as I looked down and saw chains wrapped around my wrists. Tighter this time. I was also facing a mirror this time, I looked at my horrible reflection, I was so pale. My hair was a mess and I could see the shine of dried tears on my cheeks. 

I heard footsteps behind me and I sat as still as I could, scared of the consequences of my earlier actions. I saw The Woman in the mirror, I was about to say something but I was struck silent by what I saw on her face. She looked distort and angry at the same time. But also her mouth had been sewn shut with a white piece of thread that was stained red as blood dripped down her throat and neck. I would have screamed but the sight was too horrific. She almost didn't look real, like something out of the movies. Then it clicked, she shouldn't have told me what she did. I wasn't meant to know. I looked into her dead eyes apologetically, it was my fault. She just shook her head at me and disappeared. Why would Korse do that? I knew it was a punishment and that he was crazy, but that just seemed too far. 

She came back with what looked like an old makeup bag and hair straighteners I think. It was so strange to see these things after so many years and especially in this situation. "What's going on?" I said, voicing my opinion but then feeling immense guilt after I released she couldn't answer. "Sorry." I whispered as she took my hair weakly and started to straighten it. As she did I looked down at my hands, part of me felt pity for Gloria and felt so bad but the other part felt slightly glad as she deserved it. I tried to push the second part away, someone shouldn't feel that, it's too evil. What had happened to me? 

I didn't express anymore need to know what was going on and why I was pampered. I knew that knowing wouldn't make any difference to it happening no matter how bad it was. I dreaded what was to come as she began wiping my face, ready for makeup. 

After around what felt like an hour, my hair and makeup was down. I looked significantly better than I did before, but still why? What was going on? I huffed as The Woman walked away, going to get something from the other side of the room. A rising feeling of doubt and fear started to fill me up as three dracs entered the salon in full riot gear. I looked at them through the mirror but they just stared blankly at nothing. The Woman came back over with a white dress. It had jewels on it, it wasn't the prettiest dress I'd ever seen but it wasn't ugly. The Woman cautiously came over to me and slowly unlocked the chains again, looking from me to the dracs. I didn't jump on her this time, there was no point. I just slowly stood up.

She saw I was calm and hesitantly took my arm, leading me over to the corner of the room where there was a curved curtain that covered the corner of the room. She opened it and gave me the dress. "Thank you." I said to her, knowing the dracs couldn't hear from where they were, especially with their masks on. I didn't really know what I said thank you for, I knew it wasn't for the dress. 

I opened up the curtain, now with the dress on and handed the old white nightgown I had been wearing to The Woman. I walked slowly over to the mirror, nervous of how I was going to look. I looked into the mirror and saw the almost skin tight dress. I knew then that Korse had chosen this. I shivered slightly. It was showing way too much skin for my liking, with the slit in the skirt part showing off basically my whole pale leg. I tried to pull the dress closer together to cover up my leg. I got the fabric balanced so that it would and noted that I'd probably have to do it again and again. 

I abruptly turned around as I saw Korse enter the salon through the mirror. I backed up, flashbacks to that night going off like fireworks in my head again. He clapped his hands together and came over to me, I backed up more, my back just slamming against the cold wall. "You looked gorgeous my darling, practically delicious." The satanist laughed at me. His hand came to my neck, one of his finger tracing a vein as he bit his lip. My spine was pricked with shivers again and again as he opened up the slit in my dress and ran his cold rough hand up my leg, stopping as he held my upper thigh. I closed my eyes, a tear running down my cheek, turning my head to the side in fear. Embarrassment tingled in my body as I realised The Woman and the dracs must have been watching. "Oh darling, don't cry. You don't want to ruin your makeup or you'll look awful on stage." He said into my ear quietly. My eyes opened in shock. 

"W-wh-what?" I stuttered faintly. He laughed at me backing away from me, thankfully taking his hands off me. I tried to cover myself up, feeling exposed, as soon as he wasn't on me. "I'm going to introduce you to the world tonight my darling as the weapon that you really are, my little mutant." He shouted slightly with his hands in the air as he spun round with sick excitement. 

"But you can't, please." I begged, anxiously muttering. He couldn't tell the world what I was, it was too embarrassing. Everyone would know I was a freak then, nobody would ever be my friend let alone talk to me every again. Or at least no the same. He couldn't ruin my life more. But I knew he would because it would amuse his ill mind.

"I can do whatever I want, you are mine. And it's sexy when you squirm." He smirked, a chuckle leaving his mouth. I sobbed covering my mouth as I felt a gag coming on slightly. This man was disgusting. I looked over to The Woman for support or guidance, or just something other than Korse's revolting face. She just looked shocked, she must have never seen Korse act like this around me. She covered her sewed mouth with her hand, looking understanding and why I had been how I had been and ashamed at her naivety. I looked away, looking at the floor in front of me. I felt Korse walk over to me again and I tried to get away but he brought me close to him as he put his arm around my shoulders. "Come on it won't be that bad. I'll tell you what if you have we can have some fun afterwards." He said, trying to be comforting but it just made me squirm and push him away. I ran over (barefoot) to the door, but the dracs stopped me, two of them grabbing my arms, the other just blocking my way. "Please let me go. Please, you don't know what he's going to do." I begged trying to break free of their grasp. I heard that dreaded laugh from behind me. "They won't listen to you, princess. They're brain dead thanks to you." He said through his giggles. I felt guilt creep up my body again, I had done that to them. 

Thankfully interrupting the moment, The Woman coughed awkwardly through her sewed, blood-soaked mouth. "Huh?" Korse said. "You want to leave." He laughed again. "You feeling uncomfortable Woman? I'm her dad I'm allowed to love her." I cringed back glad that I wasn't able to see his face. I heard The Woman's hooped earrings shake as she shook her head. "Good." Korse commanded. "But you may leave anyway, I have some...business...to deal with, with my darling." I heard him snap his fingers and the dracs turned me round and dragged me over to Korse. I looked away from him catching sight of The Woman almost running out the room. I looked at her disappointed but not surprised at her cowardly nature as she walked away not able to face me. 

"Now, can I count on you to keep your big mouth shut on stage, while I make my heart-wrenching speech to the world leaders and my guests?" He asked holding his hand over his non-existent heart. I begged again; "Please, just don't take me up there. Please, listen to me." He groaned and stamped his foot like a toddler. He came over to me and the dracs let go on my arms, before I had a chance to try and get away Korse's hand was around my throat, his nails digging into my neck. "I'll take that a no then my lil' mutant." He smirked then and said playfully; "We'll have to make you shut up then." I looked around panicked and scared of what he meant. He nodded to one of the dracs, his eyes not leaving mine, though. I screamed no at him, silently through my eyes. He grabbed a needle and black thread, along with a white towel, from the drac with his other hand. 

It struck me in that moment what was going on, I thought back to The Woman and screamed for real. "Please no! PLEASE PLEASE!" I shouted and yelled repeatedly, trying to escape his tight grasp. He closed his eyes, a smile on his lips which he brought closer to mine. I shook my head and turned it away moving his lips to my cheek as I squeezed my eyes shut wishing myself away from here. 

Then I felt a cold metal clamp close my lips tightly together. I tried to scream through them but couldn't as I was pushed to the ground by an angry, rejected Korse. He straddled me and put the towel around my neck, not wanting to get my dress bloody. Then he held the needle and thread to the corner of my mouth. I turned my head away and tried to thrust him away but one drac took my head and held it still in the correct position, while the other two took both my arms. My legs were already being weighted down by Korse. My cheeks were being flooded with tears as I begged Korse through my eyes. But it was too late, I felt the needle head tear through just above my lip and then exit through just below my lower lip. I tried to scream but moving my mouth even slightly just made it all the more painful. I felt the blood start to drip down the side of my face. I felt the dracs grips on me tighten as they hungered for my blood. Korse tutted at them, saying; "No boys, not yet, later." That just made me dread this night even more, which was barely possible. Then I felt the stab through my lips twice again making me shut my eyes trying to close myself off from the pain. Then I felt the clamp being removed but I couldn't do anything with my mouth now anyway it would be too painful with half of it already sown up. 4 more excruciating pricks of the needle later, the bottom side of my face was absolutely covered in blood and my mouth was completely sewed together. Caring, Korse wiped my face, clearing the blood away. I was freaked out when he brought it close to his face and smelt the metallic stench with what I knew was a huge smile on his face. "That should scab over now, just try not to move your mouth, my darling." He commanded, standing up in sync with his dracs. I sat up slowly, and then crawled weakly over to the nearest mirror. 

I got the strong urge to scream when I saw my reflection, I looked so ugly with the black thread surrounding my lips, which were now stained red with my blood. Tears ran down my face due to the constant pain and hatred of my new appearance. 

Korse came up behind me and tucked my hair behind my ears, "Gorgeous." He said smiling down at me through the mirror. He pulled me up by my shoulders. Then I noticed next to him on the floor was a pair of plain white flats, with a single diamond gem on the end of them both. I put them on as I was instructed to do by Korse. He took my hand roughly, I didn't stop him, there was no point, my life was already over. My hand limp in his. He dragged me to the door, the dracs following behind us. He led me through the familiar corridors, the tears once again leaving a trail behind us. He then led me through a smaller unusual door. When we walked through it I realised we were on a stage, I turned my head away from the huge audience, embarrassed. Quietly Korse said to me; "You turn away from my guests any longer and I'll leave that thread in for another week." I looked back at the crowd thankfully realising they hadn't noticed our presence on stage yet. I looked up though making sure not to make eye contact with any of Korse's guests. 

We walked to the centre of the stage where there was a microphone. Korse took the microphone as his three dracs took their position behind us, so that if I made an attempt to run they would be able to stop me. With my hand still imprisoned in Korse's and the countless tears still running down my face, I looked down, disappointed with my life again. While my head moved I had accidentally made eye contact with a familiar face. My head shot back up to take a second glance and my free hand went over my mouth in shock, no way he could be here. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE- Anyone who has read the story before 10/12/16, I have decided to remove the characters Heidi and Brendon from the story as I'm going to be taking a different approach to the ending. So Amber has never attended one of BL/ind's anniversary parties before. Anyone reading after that day pretend you never read that lol and if you have read before and still don't know what I'm going on about, oh well its cut out anyway. Thanks for reading as always and sorry for any mistakes. 

Martha x

SONG OF THE MOMENT: Devil Side by Foxes

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyVXAdJWHes


	25. Dracs

(Amber's POV)

I almost smiled as I looked at him. His red hair now a dark brown shone in the light, he looked more handsome than I remembered. He smiled looking at me his eyes full of tears that he could let fall, then his gaze fell as he saw my lips, he frowned and his hand covered his mouth in shock. I mirrored him, taking my hand from Korse's grasp and covering my lips, embarrassed. He mouthed 'sorry' and I shook my head slightly, just enough so only he could see, this wasn't his fault. I saw him grab someone, it was Frank. My slight smile grew, as I saw Jet as well. They were all dressed in suits, blending in with the crowd. I swear I'd had never been happier to see these people. I looked for Kobra but he wasn't there, then I recalled the night I was taken. Was he ok? Dammit, I cursed in my head.

My attention was taken away from my family as Korse coughed into the microphone, it echoing through the hall. In that moment I looked down, looking away from everyone but I could feel so many eyes on me that it almost hurt like a thousand pricks at my skin. I heard countless whispers, repeating "Who is she?" "She looks a mess." More tears spilt over, embarrassment consuming me. I saw the drops hit the floor, seeing my reflection I was forced to look over to Korse, for once more afraid and embarrassed to look anywhere else. "Friends! Welcome!" He told the crowd. Everyone burst into cheers and applause, he was loved and I could see in his face he thrived off of it. He shook his hands, his sadistic face failing him as he 'humbly' shook his hands, asking them to stop.

"My friends, I thank you for coming this evening. After 6 years of success, I can't wait to let the celebrations begin but first I have an announcement." He paused allowing the crowd to cheer again. "Many of you countlessly ask me 'Korse, how are you so handsome?'" The crowd bellowed out laughter along with him at his sad little joke. "Oh wait, hang on, wrong question." He giggled. "'Korse how do you do it? How do you grow our brave armies, how do you continually keep us safe from the dreaded Killjoys?' Well, tonight that question will be answered. Tonight, I will reveal your true hero for these years of brilliance." I looked down, I knew exactly who he was talking about. I knew what I'd done, but I didn't want to do it. He wouldn't tell them that though, and I couldn't object anymore. I took in a deep breath trying to deal with the situation. 

"My friends, this is Amber, subject 478. She is probably the most precious thing on this planet right now. She is the one you all have to thank, she created our armies, she got rid of those pesky killjoys, she sacrificed her life, for our needed survival. The would was poisoned before we came and found a cure, all those drugs all those deaths meant something; the evolution of humanity. And we can thank her!" He pointed to me smiling as the audience went crazy. My face sank, I couldn't face them I turned round looking at that door ready to leave, I was ready to leave as soon as I entered. I ran for the door, surprising the robotically clapping Dracs, who didn't react quick enough to catch me. I reached the door and twisted the doorknob. 

My heart fell I couldn't feel it anymore, the door was locked. I turned around in fear, the audience staring shocked at me, I was meant to be their wretched savouir, why was I running away? I saw Korse's red enraged face, death was gleaming in his eyes. I didn't regret my decision, at least it showed the crowd I wasn't a volunteer, at least it showed the guys. I saw two of the three dracs coming for me, they grabbed my arms roughly, I could feel the bruises forming. They dragged me back as I thrashed around, feeling the thread tear on of my lips again, the blood dripping down my chin. 

I was placed next to Korse but the dracs' hands never left my arms. I heard a heckler in the crowd shout; "How do we know she's our hero?!" Korse's attention was drawn off me and he grinned evilly into the crowd. "Come up here young man, I will show you." The man started his walk to the stage, a smile playing on his face. Korse turned to me whispering away from the microphone; "You'll get what you deserve darling." Then he laughed, throwing his head back. 

I turned my head to the side, ignoring Korse and looking at the young man who was now on the stage next to me. He had dirty blonde hair and was built well, I could see his muscles underneath his suit. He had striking cheekbones and dull green eyes. Korse walked over to him, giving me an evil wink before he spoke into the mic again, what was he planning? "What's your name, boy?" 

"Kojo, sir." He said into the mic, still looking quite smug. 

"And Kojo, have you ever thought of joining our armies?"

Kojo nodded, I looked away from him and to where I knew Party was, hoping that seeing his face would give me courage. But he was gone, as was Frank and Jet. I looked around the area frantically, but I couldn't see them. Maybe they'd never even be here, to be honest, how would they hav=e gotten there anyway? Maybe I had been hallucinating, I wouldn't be surprised, to be frank. I looked down at my feet again, disappointment filling my stomach like a three-course meal. 

"I have Mr Korse, I have my name down on the waiting list in fact." Kojo continued, drawing my attention back to the idiot. Korse clapped him, actually seeming impressed. "Well, Kojo, my boy," He put his pale hand on his shoulder, "how would you like to skip that list and do you initiation right now?" That's when it hit me, I knew what was going on. He was going to make me turn him. I shook in the dracs' grasp, no I couldn't not on stage. I was glad the guys weren't here anymore. 

Kojo looked nervous and uncertain but I knew Korse would win him over with his manipulative ways. "I don't know, sir, I don't know if I'm quite ready." 

"Oh Kojo, come on. Do it now, prove yourself to everyone and help me show everyone how valuable little Amber is over there. You'll be a hero yourself." Korse smiled, looking at my fidgety body non-stop. 

"Alright then, yeah." He said, a proud smile growing on his face. I shook my head at him, making eye contact with him. I begged him with my eyes, his face turned confused. He looked back to Korse for answers. He simply shook his head and smiled at him. "Good boy, so brave." Kojo ignored me then, a few simple words from Korse and a shake of his head had put him in a trance. 

Then the third drac came out from behind me and held my right arm out so Korse could reach it. He grabbed it quickly as I tried to pull it back, the dracs holding me in place. I tried to shout 'Please!' but I simply muffled out a strange sound. It was a sacrifice not worth making as a big gush of blood fell from my lips. Tears stung my eyes. Korse's hand released my wrist and he laughed again it echoing through the silent room. The crowd was so intrigued with what was going on they had forgotten everything else in the world. 

"All you have to do, Kojo, is kiss her. Taste her blood in your mouth and you'll be invincible." Korse said, announcing it to the crowd, I heard them gasp, me along with them. I was shocked Korse would let anyone else touch his little princess. Kojo shook his head grossed out when he found out that he had to do. "I'm not so sure I can do that, sir."

"Why not?" Korse replied looking slightly angered.

"It's...um...gross." He returned looking at me like I was a pile of trash, I looked down in shame.

"But Kojo, this is how it is done, with her blood in your system you will be transformed. Transformed into a strong soldier, able to fight for your country for your rights. You will be able to life men ten times your size. You, Kojo, my boy. will be invincible." Korse said crazily walking around acting out the excitement in his words, I could see them drilling into Kojo's head. He looked back at me again and I could see him assessing what he was being offered in his head. Then he nodded and Korse jumped up, cheering along with the now animated crowd. Kojo came over to me, I tried to run away but the dracs were still there constant. He sighed through his smile and I heard him whisper; "Sorry." Just then his warm hand touched my neck gently while the other cupped my cheek. Knowing I couldn't escape I closed my eyes as his lips my mine. 

I couldn't feel them against mine, thankfully, my lips numb from the blood loss that he was now sucking up, swallowing. I felt his grip tighten on me, one of his hands grabbing my hair, pulling it. I then felt him bite into my lip, causing the thread to only be left in my top lip, I could move my mouth now. But at the same time, I went light headed he drank my bloodthirsty for it. He groaned, in pain and pleasure. I knew the change had started. Then out of nowhere, he went cold, the warmth simply disappearing out of him. 

He dropped to the floor, collapsing. I stepped back, no longer feeling the dracs' drip on me. I held my face in my hands in an attempt to keep the tears and blood in. I fell to the floor now no longer being held up by the dracs' strong grip. Then I waited, staring at the body, embarrassed and ashamed of the events that would occur next. I heard the crowd gasp, I heard the children crying and some of the adults scream out; "YOU KILLED HIM." 

"No, no, no! You don't understand, he is fine, he is in transition. Just wait." I heard Korse protest, shutting the audience up, a deep silence filling the room. 

Then Kojo rolled over frantically onto his back, taking in a deep breath. 

It had started.

He shook frantically, screaming and yelling I agony. His hands were over his face covering it in pain, as my blood ruptured his face. I saw blood on his hands as lumps started to appear on his head and his eyes started to cry blood. These were all 'side effects' of the transition. I started to back up slowly, embarrassed and scared of what was happening, what was happening because of me. 

Then his back arched one last time as he let out one last deafening scream before he dropped limp. "No." I whispered out. I knew it was going to happen but there was always that hope that something might not work or that something might go wrong. 

We all just stared at him waiting, waiting for the inevitable. All of a sudden he sat up, his face blank like a rock, his eyes fully black, that green gone. He stood up robotically, letting the audience see his fully deformed face, it was destroyed, an atrocious thing to look at. One on of the dracs that had been holding me back came over with a traditional drac mask and put it over his head. Then the now 4 dracs lined up in formation behind Korse. Kojo was gone, dead with nothing left. 

A member of the audience began to clap, the others joined in before the whole crowd erupted in cheers and applause, even the children, this was sick. Korse turned to my shaking form and clapped me, smirking once again. I shook my head at him scuttling away. He sighed and clicked his fingers causing two of the dracs to come and pick me up, dragging me back to centre stage. 

"Kojo will now be known as drac YE16. He can now fight for his country like he wanted. He is stronger than he could ever be and guarantees success for all of humanity!" Korse yelled fist pumping the air. I can't believe he'd just used me again to kill another person, and then sold it off as just a patriotic act. "No, he's just dead." I said, just loud enough so I knew Korse could hear. He darted a glare at me, nodding to the dracs causing one o them to cover my mouth with their gloved hand. 

The crowd continued to cheer as Korse explained further something that shattered my already broken heart. "This is what Amber can do. With her, our armies will be invincible and will continue to grow as we have unlimited resources as long as she lives. And she will live longer than all of us." I turned to him confused. "Once Amber had matured at 18, her blood started to preserve her body. She is 20 and hasn't aged in 2 years, she no longer needs to eat or drink as her body will remain exactly the same as it was 2 years ago forever. She can't die and I couldn't be more proud of my only daughter." Then the crowd erupted once again in a deafening cheer, I simply went limp the dracs being the only things keeping me upright. What? No, this couldn't be real. That couldn't be real, that was impossible. I let out a sob tears that never stopped falling, flooding my cheeks. "NO!" I screamed, crying muffled my speech. 

Suddenly a familiar voice broke the insane celebration of the room. "STOP NOW! Hand her over now you bastards or you all die." The dracs all turned swiftly around to the enemy and I was thrown into Korse's arms. He cuddled me, his arms wrapping around my chest as he cursed himself. I looked over to the voice and saw Frank, Party and Jet. I smiled at them, they were really here, they'd come for me. And they weren't alone. At that moment hundreds of other killjoys filed out behind them, I recognised some of them from the BBQ. I couldn't have been happier. 

I was going to be saved. 

But some of their faces didn't look at me the same, had they seen? Had they heard? I looked down ashamed.

Then, returning my hope, Frank shouted for me; "Amber, you're gonna be ok, we're going to save you." I looked up smiling at him, looking at the tears rolling down his cheeks, mimicking mine. "YOU'LL NEVER HAVE HER! SHE'S MINE, ALWAYS!" Korse yelled back, I could feel him shaking with anger. I was scared. Then he dragged me as I squirmed in his arms over to the door into the corridor. I was screaming and wiggling and doing everything I could to escape from his arms, just to go to Frank's or Party's. Then as we were about to enter the corridor I saw more dracs appear and start to open fire with their ray guns. I screamed and screamed. And just before Korse slammed the door shut I shouted, using all my energy, "I LOVE YOU!" Then the door crashed closed in my face. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SONG OF THE MOMENT: Faded by Alan Walker

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAfawGaBt2E

Sorry about any mistakes as always and also about the violence. 

Thank you for reading. x

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: Song of the moment is not perfectly fitted to the chapter but is either one I listened to while writing it or a song I feel goes with the chapter in some way. And it will be on the spotify playlist called 'Book Playlist (WFLAW)'. I do not own any of the songs mentioned, A song of the moment will appear at the bottom of every chapter. Thanks for reading)


End file.
